Tentaciones de un Malfoy
by tyna fest
Summary: Draco se ve sumergido en una pesadilla de la que es incapaz de despertar. Ser hermano de Granger no es nada fácil y menos si todos los que le rodean creen que está loco. Un sueño donde el rubio vivirá las situaciones más absurdas e inverosímiles que jamás haya podido imaginar. La cuestión es... ¿Verá con los mismos ojos a Hermione una vez haya despertado?
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling salvo esta historia que es mía.**  
**La idea de este fic ha surgido a raíz del Universo paralelo pero va a ser más largo.**  
**Es otra de mis locuras de medianoche xDDD Basada en quinto curso.**  
**  
Advertencia: Mucho crack XDDD**

**Os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_'' Maldita sangre sucia...¡Maldita! ''_

Draco iba andando a paso enérgico en dirección a su Sala Común, despotricando contra Hermione.  
Solo habían transcurrido escasos minutos desde una de sus discusiones habituales y estaba colérico.  
No la aguantaba. Tan sabelotodo...tan listilla...creyéndose superior a él... Por no hablar del estúpido cabeza rajada y el imbécil de Weasley Pis, que siempre iban besando el suelo por donde ella pisaba.  
Si pudiera... se deshacía de ellos... maldito San Potter, maldita comadreja y ella... ¡Malditos los tres! Los alumnos predilectos del viejo... sin duda le faltaba una tuerca para estar tan cegado con ellos...desde luego, Hogwarts estaba cada día peor.  
Cuando exclamó la contraseña y entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin, se recostó en el sofá, intentando calmarse.  
Se tumbó y se llevó la mano al rostro, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tumbado? — preguntó Theo cogiéndole del hombro y zarandeándolo.

— Pensar, y contigo molestando, me es difícil Nott — le espetó clavándole sus ojos grises.

Theo se limitó a no contestar y se marchó en dirección al dormitorio. Era mejor no hablar con Draco y dejarlo en paz cuando estaba enfadado( estado en el que se encontraba casi siempre). Parecía que tuviese la menopausia.  
Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando desconectarse de todo lo que le rodeaba y comenzó a cavilar.

_''Asquerosa Granger, ojalá se muriese... nos haría un favor a todos sin su presencia... una sangre-sucia menos en Hogwarts.  
No sé cómo pueden haberle permitido la entrada al colegio a ella o a cualquier hijo de muggles. Es una vergüenza para el mundo mágico. Si dependiera de mi padre... y no del estúpido viejo de Dumbledore...las cosas serían muy diferentes...Esta escuela solo debería aceptar a personas que tuvieran un linaje de sangre puro como el mío y no para gente como...ella...''_

Después de más de media hora teniendo fantasías en las que le hacía la vida imposible a la sabelotodo o le lanzaba cientos de _Avada kedavra _para exterminarla, Malfoy tenía la mente saturada_. _La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía extremadamente cansado._.. aún faltaba un poco para la hora de la cena, _por lo que tendría algo de tiempo para permitirse echar una cabezadita antes de ir al Gran Comedor.

Solamente había alumnos estudiando tranquilamente en la biblioteca de la Sala Común, por lo que la estancia estaba tranquila. Podría dormir durante un rato, y así olvidar que esa tarde, en uno de sus combates verbales con Granger, había sido vencido. No podía soportar que la mojigata se hubiese salido con la suya y que Potter y el pobretón hubiesen estado para presenciar su humillante derrota.  
Tenía que descansar… así se olvidaría de todo... y de esa forma fue como Draco Malfoy, se abandonó al sueño, quedándose totalmente dormido en el sofá verde botella de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

* * *

Calor… Un agobiante calor fue lo primero que notó Draco al despertar. No entendía por qué. Se suponía que estaban en diciembre pero más bien parecía que era pleno julio.  
Entreabrió lentamente los ojos y vio que todo estaba demasiado oscuro. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido? ¿Lo habían llevado sus amigos al dormitorio? Nah… Blaise no era tan considerado como para cogerlo en bracitos y dejarlo en su cama y Crabbe y Goyle…bueno…esos eran otra cosa aparte…  
Se incorporó frotándose los ojos y fue cuando vio que estaba en una habitación muy extraña. Un lugar que jamás había visto y que no le resultaba en absoluto familiar.  
Era un cuarto pequeño, cutre y había un montón de ropa tirada por todas partes. Estaba completamente desordenado. Bajó la mirada y vio que no tenía puesta su túnica, sino que llevaba una horrible camiseta gris de manga corta muy gastada y unos calzoncillos negros.

_'' ¿Pero qué mierda?''_ — pensó levantándose de un brinco.

Al lado de la pequeña cama había una ventana por la cual solo se veía oscuridad. Era de noche.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaba?  
¿Acaso se trataba de una bromita de la comadreja y San Potter?Comenzó a explorar el resto de la habitación y vio que en una de las esquinas del cuarto había un aparato cuadrado muy extraño. Debía tratarse de una televisión. Había oído hablar de ellas. Eran unos aparatos muggles que solían entretener a los _sangre- sucia_, pero… ¿qué narices hacía un aparato de esos en esa habitación? Se acercó con curiosidad esquivando el desorden y la ropa sucia. Desde luego aquel cuchitril donde lo habían encerrado era un completo desastre.

En el suelo, junto a la pequeña tele, había otro aparato muggle. Tenía un nombre raro y era pequeño y cuadrado.

_'' ¿Nintendo? ¿Qué coño es esto?''_

Observó que en la tele había un pequeño botoncito de color rojo y tentado, alzó su mano y lo pulsó.

La pantalla de televisión se encendió con un sonido muy estridente y aparecieron dos personas discutiendo acaloradamente.  
¿Cómo podía molestar tanto el ruido del maldito cacharro ese? Sin duda los estúpidos muggles sufrían problemas de oído. Tenía que apagarlo de alguna forma, pero no sabía cómo. Entre ese sonido insoportable y el calor que hacía, se estaba mareando.  
Se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y poder respirar aire fresco, pero al hacerlo, vio que no estaba en Hogwarts. Lo que había fuera le dejó desconcertado. Coches. Tráfico. Por todas partes… y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un fuerte golpe.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces con la tele encendida y a todo volumen a las cuatro de la mañana, idiota?! — gritó una voz detrás de él. Una voz que conocía...

Draco se giró y al ver que a quien tenía delante era a Hermione Granger, se quedó lívido.

— ¿Qué narices haces tú aquí? — preguntó sin saber que decir al ver a su más odiada enemiga de pelo alborotado únicamente con una camiseta de tirantes y unas braguitas rosas.

Hermione bufó entrando como una fiera en la habitación y apagó bruscamente la televisión.

— Por tu culpa ahora no voy a poder dormir. Tienes suerte de que papá y mamá no se hayan despertado — y volvió a salir de la habitación — Eres un imbécil, Draco.

— Y tú eres… un momento, ¿Qué haces llamándome por mi nombre?— preguntó Malfoy atónito.

— ¡Cómo quieres que te llame!— exclamó Hermione marchándose — desde luego que hermano más idiota tengo…— y dio un portazo.

_'' ¿Hermano? ¿Papá y mamá?_— pensó confuso — _¿No será que ésta es la casa de Granger? No puede ser… ¿Y qué mierda hago yo aquí?''_

Draco palideció. Era imposible...

* * *

**Bueno... aquí os traigo una pequeña muestra de mi nuevo proyecto. Me gustaría saber que opináis.**  
**Como veis, Draco está en una situación muy extraña. ¿Cómo ha llegado a casa de Hermione?**  
**Va a ser una comedia muy divertida. Con mucho humor y mucho amor :D**  
**No os quiero adelantar nada para no estropearos la sorpresa.**

**...y como siempre... ¡Espero vuestros comentarios! :D**

**Para toda la que deje un REVIEW, Draco aparecerá en vuestra casa con una camiseta gris desgastada y unos calzoncillos negros :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Me gustan las manzanas

**Hola a todos/as! Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de Tentaciones de un Malfoy :) ¡Muchas a gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! Nunca había recibido tantos en un prólogo! Me hizo mucha ilusión :D Espero que os divirtáis leyendo esta historia de nuestra querida parejita :)**  
**Contestaciones para las no registradas:**

**Tai1090: hola guapa! me alegra que te guste la historia! pobre Draquito... la que le espera :P ya me dirás que te parece este capítulo :) Un besito guapa!**

**Valeria: hola guapa! espero que este capítulo te aclare las dudas, Draco no es hermano de Hermione realmente... no puedo adelantarte nada porque si no te estropearía la sorpresa! Espero que te guste este cap :D un besito muy grande!**

**Mechame: hola linda! Que bien que te gustase! pobre Draco en los líos que lo meto jijijiji en este capítulo descubrirás si es un sueño o no... ya verás :P Espero que te guste! Un beso! :)**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma, como ves, nuestro rubio ataca de nuevo :P le espera vivir unas situaciones muy surrealistas...jejeje espero que este capítulo te aclare algunos puntos :) Un beso muy grande!**

**Rosyr: Hola nena! con este cap descubrirás si se trata de un sueño o no... la verdad es que meto a Draco en unos berenjenales que vaya, vaya... hahaha.**  
**Ya me dirás que te ha parecido el capítulo! Un besazo guapa! :D**  
**Ahh por cierto, el cap. era cortito porque era el prólogo... sois insaciables jajajajaja :P**

**mokuba1527: Me alegro que te guste :) A ver que te parece este cap! Un besito :D**

**y ahora os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

_''¿Qué mierda ha significado eso?''_— pensó Malfoy confuso pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello.

¿Por qué Granger le había llamado _hermano_? ¿Acaso era todo una broma? Quizás estaba teniendo una pesadilla… pero parecía demasiado real… ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Todo era muy inquietante.

Cuando al fin consiguió reaccionar vio que junto al armario había un espejo.  
Inmediatamente se acercó a él, para comprobar si seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, y así fue. Seguía teniendo aquel aspecto perfecto y aunque tuviera un poco despeinado su precioso cabello rubio platino, lucía lustroso como era lógico, solo que llevaba la ropa típica de un pobretón. Algo que probablemente se pondría un Weasley.  
Cuando comprobó que todas las partes de su querido cuerpo seguían intactas se dio un par de bofetadas en la cara. Si se trataba de un sueño, sería suficiente para despertar…pero no lo hizo.

_''Mierda. ¿Qué hago ahora?_— pensó mientras se sentaba en la pequeña cama — _ya sé, volveré a dormirme. Seguro que cuando despierte, todo volverá a la normalidad. ''_

Malfoy se recostó en la cama y fijó su vista en el techo. ¿Cómo podía ser esa maldita cama tan incómoda y tan jodidamente estrecha? A diferencia de la suya en Malfoy Manor que era digna de alguien como él. Después de más de una hora dando vueltas en aquella diminuta cama, intentando coger la postura adecuada, consiguió quedarse dormido.

Malfoy despertó por la mañana con la claridad del día al notar un maldito calor abrasador que le quemaba el cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos con miedo, esperanzado por encontrarse de nuevo en Hogwarts, pero seguía en ese maldito cuarto.

_''Joder… esto es un problema_ — pensó mientras se levantaba — _¿Ahora qué hago?_

Miró alrededor y observó con detenimiento unas fotos que había en una pared. Eran extrañas. Draco se estremeció. No se movían, parecía que estaban muertas. Pero lo más curioso, es que él aparecía en todas, montado en una escoba jodidamente rara con dos ruedas, volando por el aire. ¿Qué era eso?  
Se acercó con curiosidad y vio en la estantería de al lado, unos trofeos con su nombre.

_''Primer premio Campeonato Nacional de BMX. Modalidad: Vert. ¿Qué narices?''_

No quería salir de la habitación por pánico a lo que podía encontrar a fuera pero la llamada de la naturaleza le obligó a hacerlo.  
Lentamente abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió a un pasillo. Si era cierto de que se trataba de la casa de Granger, probablemente ella estaría durmiendo en una de las habitaciones. Pero antes tenía que averiguar dónde estaba el maldito cuarto de baño si no quería mearse encima. Con valor, se dirigió a la puerta que había enfrente y bajó el manillar muy despacio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba demasiado oscura y solo se veía una sombra de alguien durmiendo en una cama. Mierda. Era la habitación de Granger. Tenía que irse de allí antes de que se despertase, pero justo cuando iba a volver a cerrar la puerta, una voz lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Has vuelto a despertarme, ¡Idiota! — bufó Hermione incorporándose con el pelo en estado salvaje y los ojos entreabiertos, lanzándole la almohada.

— ¡¿Pero qué narices haces, Granger?! — gritó Malfoy esquivándola. Por suerte era de reflejos rápidos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me llamas por el apellido?— preguntó extrañada.

— ¡Cómo quieres que te llame _sangre sucia_!— le espetó saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Tenía que largarse de allí cuanto antes, pero primero necesitaba ir al lavabo.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Oh…no….no me digas que… otra vez no…¡Tengo que avisar a mamá y papá inmediatamente! — musitó mientras se levantaba.

Draco investigó, se dirigió a la puerta del fondo del pasillo y cuando la abrió, vio que ese era el maldito cuarto de baño.

_''Mierda. Podría haber abierto ésta antes— _pensó mientras orinaba y observaba el lavabo — _Vaya...así son los cuartos de baño de los sangre sucia. Menuda porquería. Nada que ver con el mío''.  
_

Cuando salió de allí, se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó a la planta baja. Tenía que salir de esa casa lo antes posible, pero al llegar al comedor, Granger estaba allí sentada en un sofá y los que había junto a ella seguramente serían sus padres.

Granger llevaba unos mini pantalocitos cortos de color verde. ¿Desde cuando la mojigata se ponía esa ropa?_¿_No le importaba estar semi-desnuda?  
_  
_— Draco, tu hermana nos ha dicho lo que ha pasado — dijo el hombre con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación mientras se aproximaba a Malfoy y le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

Hermione se mantenía en silencio, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, y el entrecejo fruncido.

— Cariño, no seas duro con él — añadió la mujer levantándose — Cuando tiene una recaída es mejor dejarle tranquilo.

_— ''¿Una recaída? ¿Qué coño?''_

— Tiene que aceptar él solito que no recibió la carta de Hogwarts y yo sí…— añadió Hermione — Ya hace casi cinco años.

— ¡¿QUÉ NARICES?! — gritó Malfoy horrorizado.

— Tranquilo hijo — lo intentó calmar la mujer acercándose a él intentando confortarlo frotándole la espalda.

— ¡No me toques! — se apartó Malfoy mirándola con desprecio — No sabéis con quien estáis tratando. Soy un Malfoy, de un linaje puro de sangre, de la casa Slytherin.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

— Definitivamente está teniendo otra crisis — se burló.

— Hermione, no te rías de tu hermano. Esto es serio — dijo su padre con voz firme.

— Ya lo creo que es serio— añadió Malfoy— ¿No me creeis? Os lo voy a demostrar. Granger, ¿Dónde mierda esta tu varita?

— No pienso dejarte mi varita, Draco — contestó levantándose del sofá.

— Que no me llames por mi nombre, maldita— masculló.

— ¡Ehh! ¿A dónde vas? — gritó furiosa corriendo tras él al ver que se dirigía a grandes zancadas a la planta de arriba— ¡Ni se te ocurra cogerla! ¡No quiero que la rompas!

Draco abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y vio que junto a un escritorio tenía algunos libros de Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas y la varita.  
Rápidamente la cogió y salió al pasillo, alzándola y señalando a Hermione.

— ¿Qué intentar hacer? Si tú no sabes hacer magia, bobo — dijo Hermione soltando una risita y parándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

— Desearás no haber dicho eso nunca Granger, _¡Petrificus Totalus!— _gritó.

— Eres un idiota— bufó Hermione sin inmutarse.

_''¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué narices no ha funcionado?''_— se asombró Malfoy.

Hermione se acercó a él y le arrebató la varita de las manos.

— Ahora tendrás que ir otra vez al psicólogo — se burló mientras alzaba una mano y comenzaba a alborotarle su cabello platino.

— Granger, ¿qué haces? ¡No me toques!— contestó crispado — Un momento…¿psicólogo?

— Sí…papá y mamá han dicho que van a llevarte otra vez— comentó.

— No tengo ningún problema Granger, esto es una jodida pesadilla— Draco estaba exasperado.

— ¿Ves? Me llamas Granger. Ya sé que te molesta que yo entrase en Hogwarts y conociese a Harry, Ron y al resto. Antes me has llamado _sangre-sucia_, pero al menos yo soy bruja… tú en cambio eres un _mugg_…

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO GRANGER! ¡Antes prefiero morirme!— la calló.

— Cuanto antes lo admitas mejor, Draco— sonrió— de todas formas, sabes que me preocupo por ti. Espero que algún día te des cuenta.

''Definitivamente esto es una pesadilla''— pensó llevándose la mano al rostro.

— Será mejor que te vistas. Papá te llevará después de desayunar— explicó Hermione irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

Malfoy bufó pero no tenía otra opción. Si se trataba de un sueño tarde o temprano debería despertar y esperaba que eso sucediese lo más pronto posible. Volvió a entrar en ''su habitación'' de mala gana y abrió bruscamente el armario.

—¡Qué mierda es esto!— gritó al ver un montón de camisetas gastadas y rotas— ¡No pienso poner algo así sobre mi cuerpo!

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora?— preguntó Hermione entrando en la habitación, con esos dichosos pantaloncitos.

— Granger, ¿por qué no te tapas? Me estás dañando la vista— se quejó.

— Te recuerdo que también es mi casa y voy como me da la gana— le espetó.

— Será tu casa pero desde luego la mía no, tráeme algo de ropa que pueda ponerme— ordenó.

— Ahí tienes toda tu ropa. Busca bien en tu armario— contestó mientras metía la mano, hurgando entre las perchas— Mira, ¿qué te parece esto?— dijo sacando una camiseta negra con las mangas cortadas.

— Sobre mi cadáver, Granger.

— ¿Y ésta?— preguntó sacando una blusa hawaiana.

— ¡POR CIRCE, NI DE COÑA!— exclamó sobresaltado al ver aquella horterada— Será mejor que te vayas— añadió empujándola hasta la puerta.

— ¡Venga, Draco, no te enfades! Sabes que solo pretendo ayudarte. Lo hago con buena intención…— pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Malfoy le cerró la puerta en las narices dejándola en mitad del pasillo— Maldito imbécil…— masculló volviendo a su habitación para vestirse.

* * *

Draco no podía creer que estuviese desayunando en la mesa de la cocina junto a Granger y sus padres. Todo aquello era demasiado surrealista. Después de más de media hora intentando encontrar algo ''decente'' en el armario, había dado con una camisa de botones blanca parecida a la de su uniforme de Hogwarts por lo que no lo dudó ni un instante en ponérsela conjuntándola con unos pantalones negros.

— ¿Por qué te has puesto la camisa de la boda de nuestro primo?— preguntó Hermione mientras se comía unas tortitas.

— Era lo único que merecía la pena en ese cuchitril— respondió mordiendo una manzana.

— ¿Por qué no comes tortitas, hijo?— dijo el señor Granger extrañado.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que aguantar esa tortura? Escuchar a unos malditos _muggles_ llamándole hijo, comiendo junto a ellos…Y peor aún…junto a Granger… Los tres le sacaban de quicio.

— Soy más de manzanas— respondió después de una larga pausa.

— Que raro…— murmuró Hermione — Pensaba que las odiabas…

— Estás equivocada, Granger.

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?— dijo Hermione con tono suplicante.

— No.

— Cretino — farfulló.

— No discutáis — dijo la señora Granger dándoles un manotazo a ambos en la cabeza — Será mejor que os deis prisa en desayunar. Tenéis la cita a las doce y media y tenéis que atravesar medio Londres.

— ¿Tenemos? ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo al psicólogo? Yo no tengo ningún problema — resopló Hermione.

— Ya lo hemos hablado…— contestó el señor Granger— Tienes que ir con tu hermano para que mejoréis vuestra relación.

— ¡Pero si el problema lo tiene él conmigo! Si aceptara de una vez que es _muggle_…

— ¡Cállate!— gritó Malfoy levantándose y dando un golpe sordo sobre la mesa.

— Bueno, bueno… ya está bien… veréis como el Doctor Wilson lo soluciona todo…— explicó.

_''¿Wilson? ¿Será el estúpido psicólogo? No entiendo por qué narices tengo que ir…bueno todo es un sueño….pronto despertaré… o espero que alguien lo haga…¿Acaso me quedé dormido en el sofá de la Sala Común? Hmm…es probable… si alguien me despertase, toda esta mierda terminaría…solo es cuestión de tiempo…''_

— Venga Draco— sonrió Hermione agarrándolo del brazo para salir de la casa.

— Granger te he dicho que no me toques— dijo fulminándola con la mirada y dándole un tirón del brazo para que le soltase.

— No seas arisco — forcejeó Hermione — Verás como cuando te vea Wilson, te pones mejor.

Genial… además de que tenía que soportar esa agonía, a unos _sangre-sucia _y a Granger manoseándole, todos creían que estaba loco…la situación ''mejoraba'' por momentos…

* * *

— Oye Theo, ¿Qué narices hace Draco durmiendo en el sofá como una marmota?— preguntó Blaise al entrar en la Sala Común y ver a Malfoy en un sueño profundo.

— No lo sé. Lleva un rato durmiendo— contestó mientras él y Zabini se acercaban a donde estaba el rubio platino.

— Vamos a despertarlo— susurró Blaise aproximándose para darle un manotazo en la cara a Malfoy pero Nott lo retuvo.

— No, no. Será mejor que no…. antes estaba muy enfadado y me dijo que no le molestase— explicó— No quiero ni pensar que ocurriría si le despertamos. Seguro que quiere descansar…

— No quiero ver a Wilson, no, no… _sangre sucia _no me toques, no quiero tortitas, me gustan las manzanas…— balbuceó Draco profundamente dormido.

— ¿Qué coño está diciendo?— dijo Blaise riéndose.

— No tengo ni idea, pero sea lo que sea, creo que le gusta. Será mejor que no le molestemos…— sugirió Theo.

— Tienes razón, que duerma… haber si así se le bajan los humos… — contestó Blaise.

Y así fue como las serpientes se alejaron en dirección al dormitorio, dejando al rubio inmerso en su pesadilla. Definitivamente, si Draco Malfoy quería con todas sus fuerzas que alguien lo despertase, no iba a tener esa suerte…

* * *

**Nota: ''_Campeonato Nacional de BMX. Modalidad: Vert''._**

**Por si queréis saberlo, consiste en realizar acrobacias con una bici ya sea en en circuitos especiales parecidos a los de motocross o en superficies pavimentadas, rampas, etc... La modalidad Vert sería acrobacias sobre rampas, parecidas al skate pero con una bici._  
_**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! REVIEWS si queréis que continúe! Un beso, Tyna Fest! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: El Doctor Wilson

**Hola a todas! He vuelto con el capítulo 3 de Tentaciones! Como veis, Draco está soñando... ¿qué significado puede tener su sueño? Esperemos que el Doctor Wilson pueda ayudarle...  
En la escena final del capítulo os dejaré una recomendación musical. :)**  
**¡Espero que os guste! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS! :D y para los nuevos lectores! Animaos a escribirme !**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma, efectivamente es un sueño, la cuestión es ¿qué le ha llevado a Draco a soñar que Hermione es su hermana?**  
**Mi personaje favorito de la saga obviamente es Draco jijiji y después Hermione y Blaise :) y bueno... todos... pero ellos 3 los que más! espero que te guste este capi guapa! Un besito muy grande :D**

**Valeria: hola Valeria! :) efectivamente la mente es sorprendente... ¿ por qué Draco sueña que Hermione es su hermana? ya se verá... ;) espero que te guste el cap! Un beso :)**

**y ahora os dejo con la lectura!**

* * *

Después de haber puesto gasolina y de atravesar el centro de Londres con un tráfico horroroso, el señor Granger dejó a Hermione y Draco en la entrada de un enorme edificio.

— ¡Venga! ¡A qué esperáis! Bajaos de una vez — exclamó el señor Granger al ver que los coches de atrás pitaban impacientándose — Luego vendré a a por vosotros.

Hermione sacó a Malfoy a rastras del coche y se dirigieron a las puertas acristaladas del edificio.  
Draco no paraba de farfullar y decir cosas que para la castaña no tenían sentido.

— Si mi padre se entera de esto, tú y tu familia lo pagaréis muy caro, Granger. ¡No podéis tratarme así! ¡Soy el príncipe de la casa Slytherin!

El viaje en coche hasta la clínica había sido una pesadilla para Malfoy. No solo porque fuese la primera vez que tenía que subirse en un cacharro _muggle_ tan incómodo, sino porque Granger había tenido la poca vergüenza de echarle las piernas por encima de su regazo, arrugando la ropa que llevaba. Ahora parecía un puto mendigo.  
¿Qué le diría ese Wilson? ¿Se reiría de él como Granger? No, no… seguro que lo comprendería. Le explicaría todo lo que sucedía y se pondría de su parte. Un Malfoy ante todo siempre tiene la razón.  
La maldita sabelotodo era la que estaba equivocada.  
Después de subirse a un aparato llamado ascensor en el que Draco se mareó un poco, llegaron a la maldita consulta, en la planta nueve.

— Buenos días, tenemos cita con el Dr. Wilson — comentó Hermione cuando se acercó al mostrador de la consulta donde había una mujer rechoncha con gafas, pelo graso y una verruga en la nariz.

Draco la miró con aversión. ¿Cómo podía haber _muggles_ en el mundo que se cuidaran tan poco? Desde luego no había palabras para describir a aquella mujer…

— ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres?— inquirió mirando una lista que tenía en el mostrador.

— Hermione y Draco Granger— respondió la Gryffindor.

— ¡MALFOY!, Draco Malfoy— la corrigió el rubio.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Sí, sí lo que tú digas — miró a la mujer y vocalizó: N-o l-e h-a-g-a c-a-s-o...e-s-t-á u-n p-o-c-o l-o-c-o.

La mujer miró a Hermione y asintió comprensiva.

— En fin, a nosotros. ¿Cuándo nos toca?— preguntó la castaña.

— Son los siguientes, pueden esperar en la salita del fondo a la izquierda.

Hermione tiró del brazo de Malfoy hasta llegar a un viejo sofá negro desgastado por el uso y se sentó.

— Granger, no pretenderás que me siente ahí, ¿verdad?

— No lo pretendo, vas a sentarte y no quiero que montes un numerito aquí. No sé ni cómo nos han dejado volver después de lo que sucedió la última vez— resopló.

¿A qué mierda de numerito se refería Granger? Bueno… eso no podía ser real… Tarde o temprano terminaría toda aquella tortura.  
De mala gana se sentó en aquel mugriento sofá, pero no sin antes poner un par de hojas de unas revistas que cogió de una pequeña mesita para evitar tocarlo, a lo que las personas que había en la sala lo miraron confusos y extrañados.

— Mamá, ¿por qué ese chico se pone revistas en el culo?— preguntó una niña pequeña a su madre tirándole de la manga de la blusa y haciendo que dejase de disfrutar de la lectura de una de sus revistas favoritas de moda para centrar su atención en aquel pobre chaval rarito que hacía cosas fuera de lo común.

— Hija mía, eso se llama Germofobia. Es una enfermedad muy seria… pobrecito. Lo que le habrá costado venir aquí… tener que coger un ascensor y exponerse en lugares públicos.

— ¿Germofobia? Le daré un caramelo para que se cure— sugirió sacando uno del bolsillo de su vestidito rosa.

Unas ancianas que habían escuchado el comentario de la mujer comenzaron a murmurar. Ese chaval tenía un problema muy serio.

Malfoy llevaba un rato discutiendo con Hermione en voz baja cuando se fijó en que una pequeña niña se había parado frente a él y le estaba ofreciendo un caramelo mientras las demás personas que había en la sala lo miraban apenadas.

— Toma, así te pondrás bien— dijo dándole el caramelo.

_''¿Bien?¿Qué le pasa a esta mocosa?¿Otra que también cree que he perdido el juicio?''_

— No pienso coger algo que haya estado en manos de una _sangre sucia…_

Hermione le pegó un codazo en las costillas y le agradeció el detalle a la niña. Después, la pequeña se marchó feliz dando brinquitos y se volvió a sentar junto a su madre.

— No seas imbécil, es muy pequeña— le espetó.

— Sigue siendo una _sangre sucia_, Granger— dijo clavándole sus ojos grises.

Hermione bufó. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a continuar su hermano con ese comportamiento de niño engreído y malcriado?

— ¡Hermione y Draco Granger! El Dr. Wilson les espera en la puerta tres junto a Cardiología— llamó una enfermera.

Draco se desesperó. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que aguantar que lo llamaran así? Se levantó del sofá sin darse cuenta de que una de las hojas de la revista se le había pegado en el trasero y a cada paso que daba, se iba escurriendo más hasta que cayó en mitad del pasillo. Escuchó a las ancianas cotilleando y desternillándose de la risa mientras él se alejaba con Granger.  
Al menos él estaba más cuerdo que esas que se reían sin ton ni son…

— Bueno, es aquí— dijo Hermione parándose frente a la puerta de uno de los pasillos de la consulta.

— ¿A qué esperas? Terminemos con esto. Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes, Granger. Espabila— le instó.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba en penumbra y tras un gran escritorio, había un sillón de color negro que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.  
¿Habría alguien allí sentado? Hermione pegó un empujón a Draco y luego entró ella, cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Doctor Wilson?— preguntó con voz entrecortada— Soy Hermione Granger y él es mi hermano. Mis padres pidieron cita con usted...

— No vuelvas a decir que soy tu hermano— masculló Draco.

Hermione bufó y volvió a hablar, pero nadie respondía. Se suponía que el psicólogo debía estar allí.

— Será mejor que nos sentemos a esperar— sugirió Hermione dirigiéndose a una de las butacas que había junto al escritorio.

— Ojalá ese Wilson no aparezca— resopló Draco.

Alguien carraspeó interrumpiendo la conversación. El sonido provenía del dichoso sillón.

— Cállate, creo que está ahí…— musitó Hermione.

Muy lentamente el sillón comenzó a girarse y vieron a un hombre moreno, con poco pelo, bajito, gafas de culo de vaso y tamborileando los dedos sobre los reposa brazos.  
Su expresión era inescrutable, sin un ápice de emociones y se mantenía en completo silencio.

— ¿Por qué no habla? Me está tocando las narices— susurró Draco.

— Shh, déjale. Él se toma su tiempo… ya sabes que es muy especial...

— No, no lo sé Granger. Es la primera vez que vengo y la última— le espetó.

Hermione le pellizcó en el brazo para ver si se callaba de una maldita vez y escuchaban lo que Wilson tenía que decirles.  
El hombre se bajó un poco las gafas y los miró fijamente. Inspiró profundamente preparándose para dar un largo e intenso discurso y luego, habló.

— El universo…es una vaca.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA?— gritó Draco levantándose de un brinco— ¿A dónde me has traído Granger? ¡Este hombre está mal del tarro!

— ¡Cállate Draco por favor! ¡Qué va a decir el Doctor Wilson! ¡Qué vergüenza!— exclamó poniéndose muy roja.

— Tranquilícense— los interrumpió el psicólogo.

Muy lentamente, el Dr. Wilson, sacó dos martillos verdes de plástico de juguete de un cajón de su escritorio, se acercó a ellos y sin mediar palabra, los golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¡Auchh! ¡Yo estoy tranquila! ¡Es él el que tiene otra vez la crisis de Hogwarts!— explicó Hermione.

— A sí que vuelve a pensar que es un mago…— contestó el hombre llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué coño Granger hablaba de Hogwarts con un maldito _muggle_ y él sabía de su existencia? Estaba prohibido. ¿Qué diría el Ministerio?

— ¡Por qué lo sabe Granger! ¿Cómo sabe lo de la magia?¡Por Circe, es un _muggle_!

— No, se equivoca señor Granger. Definitivamente usted ha vuelto a recaer… ¿No recuerda que yo estudié en Hogwarts con la profesora Minerva? A bueno… disculpe...usted no la conoce…— suspiró.

— Claro que sé quién es la vieja, ¡Cómo para no saberlo!— resopló Malfoy.

— ¿Ve cómo está, Doctor Wilson? Inaguantable. Lleva así todo el día. Haga algo para que vuelva en sí— añadió Hermione con desesperación.

— No se preocupe señorita Granger, cuando salgan esta tarde de aquí, volverá a ser el mismo— afirmó con convicción.

Draco palideció. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a tener que estar en ese antro? Solo el plantearse pasar cinco minutos más dentro de esa habitación le parecía una completa locura.

* * *

Después de varias horas de lavado de cerebro, tortura psicológica y física a base de martillazos, el Dr. Wilson había desistido por completo al ver que Draco era más cabezota que un mulo blanco. Desde luego, ese chico había perdido el norte, el rumbo y todo lo demás. Pobre familia Granger… tener que vivir con un hijo en ese estado… convencido de que era un sangre pura, hijo de un tal Lucius Malfoy y orgulloso de sí mismo…Le faltaba una tuerca, estaba claro.

— Señorita Granger, le recetaré unos antidepresivos y antipsicóticos para la esquizofrenia paranoide. Puede que así mejore…— suspiró el psicólogo con desanimo mientras guardaba todos los juguetitos que había usado para animar a Malfoy, entre ellos una marioneta de trapo con forma de vaca.

— ¿Qué hacemos si sigue así?— Hermione estaba preocupada.

— Usen un ladrillo contra su cabeza… a veces da resultado…— bromeó Wilson intentando animarla.

— Le he escuchado maldito— bufó Draco desde la puerta— Verá cuando mi padre se entere de esto. Le demandará y tendrá que irse con su estúpida marioneta de trapo a vivir bajo un puente.

— Sí, sí amigo. Lo que usted diga. Ese tal Lucius... vale, vale, lo recibiré encantado...— le dio la razón el psicólogo.

* * *

Después de un largo recorrido de vuelta a casa de los Granger, los padres de Hermione se fueron a cenar a un lujoso restaurante para celebrar su aniversario pero Draco y Hermione se quedaron en casa.  
El rubio se dirigió al comedor. Necesitaba tumbarse en algún sitio y el sofá era el lugar más cercano.  
Deseaba tener un momento de paz y relajarse pero esa calma se esfumó cuando Hermione bajó de su cuarto con esos malditos pantaloncitos cortos que dañaban la vista y se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué haces Granger? ¿No ves que estoy tumbado? Vete— le espetó al ver que ella le retiraba los pies para sentarse.

— Te recuerdo que también es MI sofá y si quiero sentarme, obviamente lo voy a hacer. Tú no me lo vas a impedir— le dijo tumbándose, quitándose las zapatillas y echándole los pies encima de su regazo.

— ¡Te dije que no volvieses a tocarme!— gritó intentando apartarla.

— Anda…cállate y dame un masaje— sonrió moviendo los dedos de los pies acercándolos a su rostro.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Acaso crees que soy tu elfo doméstico ,Granger?

— No, pero darme un masaje te relaja y a mí también, y creo que ahora mismo, nos vendría bien a los dos— suspiró.

Draco observó los pies de la leona y fue cuando se percató de que estaban justo encima de sus partes nobles.  
Hermione viendo que no reaccionaba, levantó el pie con amenaza dispuesta a golpearle.

— Venga a que esperas, coge el bote de Aloe Vera que está encima de la mesa— le instó.

Malfoy giró el rostro y vio junto al sofá la dichosa crema de la que hablaba Granger. Ella seguía con el pie levantado decidida a darle una patada si hacía algún movimiento para intentar escabullirse, por lo que no tuvo alternativa.  
Alzó su mano y cogió el bote, soltando maldiciones por lo bajo.

— Bien, sabía que te decidirías al final— sonrió Hermione incorporándose para alborotarle su cabello platino con suavidad.

— No me pongas la mano encima Granger si no quieres que me levante ahora mismo.

Hermione bufó. Desde luego cuando a su hermano le daba por ser borde, era un completo imbécil. Por no hablar de que la seguía llamando por el dichoso apellido.

— Bueno está bien…— cedió y volvió a recostarse en el sofá cruzándose de brazos.

Draco jamás había dado un masaje en su vida. En Malfoy Manor, a él y a su madre siempre se los daban los elfos domésticos y cuando lo hacían, él se sentía en el paraíso. Sabía que había que untarse crema en las manos y moverlas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.  
Abrió el bote bruscamente, cogió una gran cantidad de crema y se la puso a Hermione en los pies. Ella, al notar el frío y la humedad en la piel, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido que provocó que Malfoy se estremeciese.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara?— preguntó al ver a Draco embobado mirándola— Estaba fría, ¿vale?

— Ha sonado muy mal Granger, cualquiera lo hubiese malinterpretado…

— Bueno, no te distraigas. Continúa— respondió apoyando la cabeza en el posa brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Draco la miró con odio y le cogió los pies. Si no tenía escapatoria, al menos se aseguraría de darle un masaje a Granger que recordaría toda su vida.  
La agarró con fuerza de la planta y comenzó a clavarle los dedos con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione pegó un respingo y gritó.

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¿Qué demonios haces?

— Darte un masaje Granger. Es lo que me has pedido. ¿ No es lo que querías?

— ¡Pero no seas bruto! ¡Ahh, me duele!— chilló.

Malfoy estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Había encontrado una forma de torturarla y ahora la tenía acorralada. Tenía que pensar… ¿Granger tendría cosquillas?  
Rozó con el pulgar la planta de su pie para confirmar sus sospechas y Hermione comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡Por favor!

Draco esbozó una sonrisa diabólica. Había dado en el clavo. Comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Hermione provocando que ella pataleara como una loca intentando liberarse.  
Él la agarró con más fuerza para que no pudiera escapar y cogió el tarro de crema y la embarró llenándola de la cabeza a los pies.

— ¡Cómo has podido!— gritó mientras Draco se reía a carcajadas y se marchaba corriendo a la planta de arriba dejándola llena de potingue— ¡Cuando vengan mamá y papá te vas a enterar!

— ¡Así te lo pensarás dos veces antes de pedirme un masaje, Granger!— exclamó desde su habitación y dio un portazo.

* * *

_**(Recomendación musical: It will rain/ Bruno Mars)**_

Malfoy se revolvía entre las sábanas intentando calmarse. Vale. Había sido una mierda de día. Se había levantado siendo hermano de Granger y aún lo era, había tenido que escuchar las estupideces de un loco con una marioneta de trapo y encima se había quedado castigado sin cenar por haber bañado con el dichoso mejunje a la mojigata. Las tripas le hacían ruidos extraños que él desconocía, pero estaba eufórico. Ver embadurnada a Granger de potingue le satisfacía enormemente. La cara que habían puesto sus padres cuando llegaron y la vieron con esas pintas no tenía precio… Lo malo era que ambos habían tenido que aguantar un horrible sermón y se habían quedado sin cenar, pero había merecido la pena. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que esa pesadilla terminase. Si se dormía, cuando despertase todo habría terminado… Seguro.  
Odiaba esa maldita cama y la ropa que había en su armario, por no hablar del maldito calor que hacía en pleno mes de julio, por lo que había optado por dormir en calzoncillos como normalmente hacía en su mansión. Estaba más cómodo cuando dormía únicamente en ropa interior.  
Casi había cogido el sueño cuando un fuerte trueno lo sobresaltó.  
Joder… ¿Cómo narices iba a dormir si había tormenta? Bufó asqueado y se movió cambiándose de posición. Quizás si contaba ovejas…se cansaba y terminaba por dormirse…pero algo llamó su atención. La puerta de su habitación se abrió muy despacio y vio una silueta entrando en su cuarto.

— Granger, ¿qué narices haces aquí? ¿Qué estás tramando?— inquirió incorporándose y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

— No estoy tramando nada y no creas que he olvidado lo de antes. Sigo enfadada contigo, pero… — susurró con voz entrecortada aproximándose, intentando no pisar los objetos que había por el suelo para no clavárselos en sus pies descalzos.

Malfoy parpadeó para conseguir visualizar mejor a Granger y vio que llevaba puesta una camiseta muy ajustada que le marcaba el pecho. ¿Cómo podía pavonearse delante de él sin importarle lo más mínimo ir de esa forma?

— ¿Pero qué haces Granger? Ponte algo de ropa.

— ¿Y esto que llevo puesto qué es? ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga más ropa con el calor que hace?

En ese momento, un relámpago iluminó el cielo como si fuese de día y unos segundos después, un trueno retumbó en toda la calle.  
Hermione gritó y de un salto, se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

— Hay t-tormenta…si no, no hubiese venido…— tartamudeó.

—¡¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?! — exclamó alucinado. No le gustaba nada que la sabelotodo invadiera su privacidad de ese modo.

— Que tengo miedo…y ya sabes que cuando hay tormenta, dormimos juntos…— dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Ni hablar— le espetó empujándola para echarla de la cama.

Cómo se atrevía… No podía permitírselo.

— No seas cruel, deja que me quede y olvidaré lo de la crema— suplicó— y si no les diré a papá y a mamá que rompiste la marioneta de Wilson.

¿Acaso lo estaba chantajeando? Maldita… no podía quedarse sin comer otra vez por culpa de la _sangre-sucia…_

— Está bien— bufó — pero en cuanto la tormenta termine, te largas.

— Vaaale…— cedió Hermione acomodándose en su cama tranquilizándose.

Draco la miró molesto. Si esa maldita cama era pequeña para una persona, con Granger al lado iba a estar comprimido contra la pared. De mala gana, se apartó dejando un hueco y se giró de lado. Hermione se tapó con las sábanas y se pegó a él, abrazándolo.  
Malfoy no lo podía soportar. Quería que se largase, pero al notar su calor corporal contra su espalda y el roce de su cabello, todo su cuerpo se tensó y no pudo decirle nada. Se mantuvo en silencio.

— Gracias por dejar que me quede...— dijo en un susurro Hermione.

Joder... ¿Por qué se sentía tentado? Era Granger la que lo estaba tocando… debería sentir asco…  
Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de quien lo estaba abrazando y volvió a contar ovejitas. Se suponía que si dormía conseguiría despertar…La cuestión era… ¿Cómo iba a dormir esa noche… en esas circunstancias?

* * *

**Si queréis que actualice, DEJAD REVIEWS! :) un beso, tyna fest!**

**En el próx. capítulo aparecerán en la casa de Hermione dos personajes de Hogwarts. ¿Quiénes serán? A las que acierten les dedicaré el cap. :)**

**Nota de la autora: Germofobia: Es una fobia que se caracteriza por un temor patológico,constante e irracional hacia las bacterias, los microbios, los microorganismos, los gérmenes, la contaminación, la suciedad y las enfermedades.**


	4. Chapter 4: Viviendo como un sangre sucia

**¡Hola a todas! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo :) ¡Esta vez he actualizado antes por las vacaciones de semana santa! No puedo creer que NINGUNA haya acertado la pregunta jajajjaja Creo que era muy fácil... XDD bueno espero que con la siguiente pregunta haya más suerte :) ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo! ¡Quiero agradecer a todas vuestros comentarios! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D **  
**Como podéis ver Draco aún no se ha despertado, aunque mejor... porque así pasa más tiempo con Hermione :) Desgraciadamente, el psicólogo no ha sido de ayuda para Malfoy jajajjaja más bien lo ha dejado traumatizado xDDD  
Un beso muy fuerte!**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Gardeniel: Te dejé el review por privado :) Un besito guapa!**

**Rosyr: El universo es una vaca! Eso fue demasiado... jajajjajajaja el psicólogo si que tenía que estar encerrado en San Mungo. No me imagino la cara de Draco cuando le pegara con el martillo de plástico xD Bueno no sabes como me rio. ¿Harry y Ron? me temo que no jajajajaj ya verás! y sé que estás al acecho de mis historias y eso me encanta! :) un besito guapa :D**

**Emma Felton: ¡Querida Emma! La verdad es que Wilson se las trae xDD y pobre Draco que tuvo que darle un masaje a Hermione y dormir con ella. La verdad es que va a sufrir y mucho! En cuanto a Blaise, la verdad es que en los libros de J.K sale poco y eso me da pena :( pero recuerdo la escena del sexto libro en el tren, que Pansy le preguntó que si Ginny le parecía guapa y él como que dio a entender que sí, pero como era amiga de una sangre-sucia pues la odiaba jejejeje espero que te guste este capi! :D Un besito guapa :D**

**y ahora os dejo con la lectura! :)**

* * *

No había dormido. Eso estaba claro. De todas formas, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, en una situación tan desagradable? Tumbado en la cama, viendo como amanecía, mientras Granger lo abrazaba completamente dormida. Estaba inmóvil, paralizado, sin poder cambiar de postura, como un maldito lémur en la noche.  
Nunca había visto a Granger tan de cerca. Era lógico, él no estaba tan mal de la cabeza como para hacerlo. No era fea, desde luego. Tenía una tez clara de aspecto suave, ojos almendrados enmarcados en largas pestañas y unos labios carnosos muy tentadores. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo una _sangre-sucia_.  
Una _sangre-sucia_ que lo manoseaba a su antojo y dormía con él si le daba la gana. Fantástico.

— ¿Estás despierto?— preguntó Hermione de pronto sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

— No Granger, tengo los ojos abiertos por gusto— le espetó en un vano intento de apartarse pero ella volvió a acurrucarse contra él.

— ¿Todavía sigues con eso? Tendré que darte las pastillas que recetó Wilson.

— No pienso tomar algo para la esquifranezia o como se llame.

— Esquizofrenia Draco, esquizofrenia.

— Lo que sea, y no me llames más así— la cortó apartándola— Ya es de día. Lárgate.

Hermione lo soltó y se incorporó.

— Por favor, déjame...quiero dormir un poco más.

— Pues vete a tu cuarto.

— Da igual— bufó— Se me han quitado las ganas. Voy a desayunar.

Draco vio como Hermione se levantaba y se marchaba de la habitación con el pelo enmarañado... al menos eso no había cambiado. Tenía los mismos pelos de loca de siempre. Pero en cuanto a su ropa, era muy distinta a lo que solía usar. Cuando entró en su habitación durante la tormenta estaba demasiado oscuro y no la pudo visualizar bien, pero ahora sí. ¿Por qué tenía que ir provocando de esa forma? Había conseguido que la piel le ardiera y que tuviera más calor que antes. Entre la temperatura de la habitación y la de su cuerpo pegado al de él, se sentía sofocado. Tenía hambre, pero vio que lo mejor, antes de bajar a la cocina a desayunar, sería bañarse con agua fría. Eso le despejaría y le quitaría los incoherentes y absurdos pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.  
Se levantó de la cama y buscó una toalla entre la ropa desordenada del armario, para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño.  
Todo iba bien. Entró y cerró la puerta. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó sobre el váter, se metió en esa mini bañera indigna de un Malfoy y corrió un poco las feas cortinas con dibujos de patos.  
Hasta ahí no había impedimentos. Había algo colgado de la pared. Una cuerda alargada de metal con una parte circular con agujeritos. Se suponía que eso lo utilizaban los _sangre-sucia_ para lavarse. La cuestión era, ¿Cómo? Él siempre había usado una bañera similar a la del cuarto de baño de prefectos y nunca había visto una de esas. Cogió la cuerda y la dejó sobre la alfombrilla de la bañera. Naturalmente eso era lo más lógico. El agua tenía que salir por esos agujeritos y la bañera se llenaría. Por muy extraños que fueran los objetos _muggles_, él con su inteligencia no tendría problemas. Vio que había una especie de palanquita sobre el dichoso grifo. Quizás eso era lo que hacía que se pusiera en marcha. Tenía que reconocer que era un detalle que ese objeto tuviera forma de serpiente. Sabiendo que no perdía nada por intentarlo, tiró de la palanquita mientras abría el grifo. La cuerda se volvió loca y comenzó a salir agua del artefacto en todas direcciones.

—¡Te ordeno que te detengas!— gritó lamentándose por no saber hablar parsel.

Al ver que no funcionaba, se agachó para cogerla pero se movía demasiado rápido. Tenía que cerrar el grifo. Quizás así paraba ese caos.

— ¡Cómo se les ocurre a los _sangre-sucia _este maldito invento!— se dijo al ver que dejaba de salir agua al bajar la manivela.

Al menos estaba mojado. Eso era un comienzo. Ahora tenía que enjabonarse. Ya pensaría luego en el maldito cacharro ese cuando tuviera que enjuagarse.  
Buscó entre los geles de la bañera hasta que dio con uno que su olor no le desagradaba demasiado. Seguramente sería el del padre de Granger.  
Parecía que tenía el control de la situación. Se había embadurnado con el jabón el torso, las piernas, brazos, pelo, incluso sus partes más preciadas. Solo le quedaba enjuagarse.  
Se agachó para coger la maldita serpiente _muggle_ o lo que fuese pero la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de par en par.

— ¡Pero qué demonios has hecho! ¿Cómo has dejado esto así?— gritó Hermione.

— Granger, ¡qué haces! ¡Lárgate! ¿no ves que estoy desnudo? ¡Estás invadiendo mi intimidad!— exclamó mientras se tapaba con las feas cortinas de patos. El problema era que eran blancas y se transparentaban un poco.

— Como si no estuviera acostumbrada ya. Necesito lavarme los dientes.

— No me obligues a salir para sacarte de aquí— la amenazó asomando la cabeza entre las cortinas. Al menos ella ya estaba vestida.

— ¿Has visto como está el suelo? Si sales, te resbalarás y te caerás. No seas vergonzoso— se rio mientras se acercaba al espejo y cogía un cepillo de dientes sin hacerle caso.

Maldita. Maldita. _Sangre-sucia_ inmunda. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo no podía importarle? Estúpida sabelotodo. Tenía que mantenerse quieto hasta que ella se marcharse. Bueno, tampoco tardaría mucho en lavarse los malditos dientes.

Quince minutos después, Hermione seguía pasándose el hilo dental.  
Malfoy se estaba desesperando. Aunque era pleno verano en esa dichosa pesadilla, comenzaba a tener frío y el jabón le molestaba.  
Después de utilizar el enjuague bucal, Hermione guardó el cepillo y se marchó del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta.  
Por fin. Ya la mataría más tarde por haber invadido su intimidad de esa forma. Ahora tenía que aclararse y salir de ese asqueroso cuarto de baño.  
Después de otra intensa pelea con la ducha, Draco terminó de asearse. Se secó con la toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura.  
Luego volvió a su cuarto y se aseguró de poner una silla en la puerta para que la metomentodo no entrara. La mojigata era capaz de volver a irrumpir en la habitación sin pedir permiso.  
Dado que la camisa que había usado el día anterior estaba sucia y no había ropa en condiciones dentro del armario, tuvo que ponerse una camiseta de color azul de manga corta. Menuda porquería. Cogió unos pantalones oscuros, unos calzoncillos y unos zapatos de color negro con cuerdas blancas. Cuando ya estaba listo y se pasó un poco la mano por el cabello frente al espejo del cuarto para arreglárselo, alguien tocó a la puerta.

— Draco, tus amigos están aquí. Creo que se quedan a comer. Así podremos ir juntos a la competición de esta tarde— dijo Hermione desde el pasillo.

_''¿Mis amigos? ¿La competición de esta tarde?''— _apartó la silla de la puerta y pasando por el lado de Granger sin dirigirle la palabra, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente. Si las cosas estaban yendo jodidamente mal, tenía pánico de lo que podía suceder ese día.  
Llegó al comedor y salió al pasillo de la planta baja, que daba a la entrada de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta y dos figuras se encontraban allí plantadas, esperándole.  
Draco alzó la vista y vio unos zapatos con cuerdas blancas como los de él. Unas piernas algo robustas con protecciones sobre las rodillas, parecidas a las del _quidditch_ pero más cutres. Llevaban camisetas desgastadas y habían dejado apoyadas en la pared dos escobas con ruedas como las que había en las fotos de su cuarto. En los codos también llevaban protecciones y unos cascos negros colgaban de sus manos. Draco levantó un poco más la vista para mirar sus rostros. No podía ser. Eran ellos.

— ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle!— exclamó acercándose corriendo— ¡No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero… joder cuanto me alegro de veros! ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Malfoy iba a llorar de la alegría.

— ¿Draco? ¿Qué te pasa?— inquirió Goyle con asombro al ver que el rubio le daba un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡La _sangre-sucia_, la sabelotodo! !Tenéis que sacarme de aquí antes de que me metan en San Mungo!— gritó desesperado.

—¿Sangre sucia? ¿Quién tiene la sangre sucia? ¿Y quién es San Mungo?— preguntó Crabbe confuso.

Hermione por suerte apareció por detrás, le dio un golpe en la espalda para que cerrase la boca y tiró de su camiseta metiéndolo en la cocina y cerrando la puerta.

— Draco, tus amigos no saben que soy bruja— le susurró Hermione muy cerca de su cara, tapándole la boca mientras él permanecía pegado a la blanca puerta de la cocina.

Draco repelido por su tacto le apartó la mano rápidamente. Aunque era suave y cálida…pero daba igual. Era Granger.

— ¿Cómo?

— No se pueden enterar de lo de Hogwarts.

¿Acaso Crabbe y Goyle también eran _muggles_? Genial. Estupendo. Cojonudo.

— Ahora sal ahí y compórtate como una persona normal. ¡Venga!— le instó abriendo la puerta y pegándole un empujón para que saliese al pasillo.

Malfoy no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir. Al menos los gorilas estaban allí. Eso era bueno en parte. Estaría con ellos y así se olvidaría un rato de Granger.

— Venid conmigo— ordenó cogiéndolos de sus camisetas y arrastrándolos hasta ''su cuarto''.

Cuando entraron, Crabbe se abalanzó en plancha sobre la cama, provocando un fuerte crujido y Goyle cogió la silla acercándola a la televisión.

— ¿Qué narices hacéis? ¿Qué clase de confianza es ésta?— preguntó atónito.

— Venga Draco, ¿te hace un Mario Bros ahora? Así nos desahogamos un poco— sugirió Goyle.

¿Acaso estaban dementes? ¿Un Mario Bros? ¿Qué era eso?

— Draco, ¿Tu hermana viene a vernos a la competición?— inquirió Crabbe desde la cama.

Draco se acercó y se sentó en el colchón junto a él, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello y apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué competición?— suspiró desanimado. Sabía que no iba a ser un día fácil. Tenía una corazonada.

— ¿Tío has dormido bien?— preguntó Goyle desviando la mirada de la pantalla de televisión— La de BMX, la clasificación para las finales, ¿cuál va a ser?

Que bien. Así que era eso. ¿Iba a tener que montarse en una dichosa escoba de esas? Bueno…era probable que fuese como el _quidditch_. No sería difícil. Además él era un buen buscador. Sin la presencia de Potter sería fácil ganar. Pan comido.

— Sí, sí, claro. La competición— Era mejor seguirles la corriente.

— ¿Y Hermione viene?— insistió Crabbe.

— La verdad es que me importa una mierda… un momento, ¿qué haces llamándola por su nombre?— sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y la boca se le desencajó de la mandíbula.

— ¿Cómo quieres que la llamemos? Está buenísima— añadió Goyle.

Draco no podía ni parpadear. Eso era una broma. Una puta broma. No podía ser verdad.

— Eh, eh, q-q — de su boca solo salían balbuceos incoherentes.

— Por cierto, te hemos traído el dinero que nos pediste, Draco— dijo Goyle levantándose y sacando unas cuantas libras del bolsillo— Toma, ¿has conseguido lo que queríamos?

— ¿Conseguir el qué?— su confusión era cada vez mayor.

— ¡Pues que va a ser! ¡Su ropa interior! Dijiste que nos conseguirías un sujetador de Hermione.

— ¿QUÉ?— chilló levantándose como un resorte de la cama.

¿Desde cuándo Crabbe y Goyle estaban embobados con Granger? ¿DESDE CUÁNDO?

Se escuchó repentinamente el agua corriendo por las tuberías. Alguien había abierto la ducha. La señora y el señor Granger habían salido a comprar esa mañana por lo que la única que podía estar en el cuarto de baño era la leona.

— ¡Bueno, por lo que veo, se te ha olvidado lo de su ropa interior!— dijo Crabbe— pero da igual, entremos en su habitación. No creo que se entere.

Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Crabbe y Goyle ya se habían dirigido al cuarto de Hermione.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿No pensaréis entrar ahí?— exclamó Draco mientras los perseguía.

Crabbe abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la Gryffindor y entró con decisión, comenzando a revolver y buscar en todos los cajones de la mesita de noche.

— Pero, pero, pero, ¿Habéis perdido el juicio? ¡Qué es Granger! No podéis entrar en su cuarto y cogerle la ropa interior como si nada, imbéciles.

Estaba sorprendido, atónito, pero sobretodo, molesto. ¿Por qué narices tenían que cogerle un sujetador? Era una _sangre-sucia._ En parte tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era su ropa interior, pero no quería ni tocarla. Bueno, si echaba un vistazo tampoco pasaba nada. Ya se preocuparía más tarde.  
Mientras Crabbe y Goyle, frenéticos se dedicaban a registrar todos y cada uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, Draco observó el escritorio y vio que los libros de Hogwarts y la varita no estaban. Gracias a Circe.  
Se dirigió al armario y cuando lo abrió, vio que había algunos cajones. Comenzó a mirar en el interior con curiosidad, viendo toda su ropa interior. Braguitas con animales, flores, ositos, de color rosa. Era lo que se esperaba de ella. No le emocionaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, cuando abrió el último cajón, bajo varios jerséis similares a los de los pobretones, encontró algo que le dejó anonadado.  
Un conjunto de ropa interior demasiado provocativo. Demasiado sexy. Demasiado excitante para alguien como ella. ¿Qué demonios hacía con algo así? Era de color negro, de un encaje muy suave y transparente. La parte de abajo, si es que aquello era la parte de abajo, era una cuerda atada a un triángulo. No quería ni pensar donde iba metida esa dichosa cuerda. Por alguna razón se la imaginó con eso puesto y la boca se le quedó seca. No podía tragar saliva y su respiración era entrecortada. Joder con Granger.  
En un impulso repentino y antes de que Crabbe y Goyle se percataran, se metió la extraña cuerda y el sujetador en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
No supo porque lo hizo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Hecho estaba. Cerró el cajón de un golpe y luego las puertas del armario. Sacó de allí a Crabbe y Goyle a rastras mientras ellos se escondían unas braguitas con gatitos que habían encontrado en la mesita de noche, y cerró la puerta del dormitorio antes de que Hermione saliera del cuarto de baño y los pillara con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, con las manos en sus bragas.

— ¿Has cogido algo más para nosotros?— preguntó Goyle mientras Draco cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y él volvía a la tele para engancharse al videojuego— Te he visto rebuscando en el armario.

— No digas gilipolleces Goyle, ¿Cómo iba a coger la ropa interior de …de…

— De tu hermana— se rio Crabbe— ¡Draco pervertido, Draco pervertido!— canturreó.

Malfoy se mordió la lengua para no mandarlo a la mierda. Aunque era lógico. Era una pesadilla y ellos estaban convencidos de que Granger era su hermana. Tenía que aguantar por Salazar y Merlín juntos.  
Se aproximó con Crabbe a donde estaba Goyle y los tres comenzaron a jugar a la consola. Draco jugaba fatal. Sus amigos no dejaban de quejarse de por qué demonios estaba jugando tan mal, si siempre había sido muy bueno, pero por suerte al final le cogió el truco al dichoso Mario Bros. Incluso le estaba empezando a gustar.  
Llegó la hora de comer y Crabbe y Goyle bajaron entusiasmados a la cocina. Ahora que estaba ganando, Draco no quería abandonar al Mario Bros ese. Con mucho esfuerzo, apagó la tele y se aseguró de guardar la ropa interior de Granger en un lugar seguro de ''su habitación''. Cuando bajó a la cocina, la señora y señor Granger aparecieron con un surtido de verduras y carne variado y después de guardar la compra en la nevera comenzaron a preparar la comida.  
Cuando la madre de Hermione puso los platos sobre la mesa de la cocina con algo llamado '' Solomillo a la pimienta'' a Draco se le hizo la boca agua. Olía muy bien. Nunca había probado eso. Y no quería tomar nada que estuviera hecho con manos de un _muggle_, pero tenía tanta hambre que no dudó en comérselo.  
Crabbe y Goyle estaban en el otro extremo de la mesa, observando embobados a Hermione y apoyando sus rostros en un puño cerrado, viendo como se tomaba su filetito.

— Draco, ¿quieres probar el mío? Este no tiene pimienta. Mamá me lo ha hecho con curry— sonrió alzando el tenedor y acercándoselo a la boca.

— ¿Qué haces? Ni se te ocurra Granger— le espetó apartando el rostro para no probar nada que le ofreciera la _sangre-sucia_.

— No empecéis otra vez— amenazó la madre de Hermione taladrándolos con la mirada.

Draco se asustó. La última vez que vio esa mirada terminaron yendo a Wilson. Pasaba de someterse de nuevo a ese infierno.

— Venga, Draco, no seas tonto. Toma, verás. Está delicioso— la sonrisa de Hermione era encantadora.

Malfoy no pudo negarse y abrió la boca lentamente, dejando que Granger le introdujera el tenedor con el trocito de filete, para después masticarlo, saboreando aquel suculento manjar. Jamás le habían dado de comer. Bueno quizás de pequeño…aunque no lo recordaba, pero en ese momento Granger era la que lo hacía. Y se odió y maldijo a sí mismo por que le gustase. Le gustaba que ella le sonriese, que fuera tan jodidamente buena a pesar de cómo él le hablaba y la trataba. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Primero el masaje, luego fue a dormir a su cuarto, después lo vio desnudo en la ducha, por no hablar de su ropa interior y ahora, le daba de comer. Lo estaba tentando. Y a base de bien.  
Esa pesadilla le estaba afectando demasiado. Tenía que terminar antes de que su cordura se viera afectada.

Cuando llegaron las cinco, Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a dar saltos emocionados. Era la hora. La dichosa competición. Draco permanecía sentado en el sofá del salón mientras sus dos amigos revoloteaban como mariposas alrededor, eufóricos.  
Estaban esperando a Granger pero no bajaba de su cuarto. ¿Por qué narices estaba tardando tanto?  
Aburrido e impaciente comenzó a observar el salón, intentando entretenerse. Había estanterías con libros y libros. Libros por todas partes. Sin duda muy típico de la sabelotodo. También había un piano negro de cola al fondo. Se suponía que Granger no tocaba el piano. O eso creía él. ¿Entonces que hacía ahí?  
En ese instante, Hermione bajó las escaleras con una mochila. Se había puesto unos mini pantaloncitos rojos, parecidos a los verdes, unas zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta negra de manga corta.  
Draco no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. Odiaba tener que reconocer que Crabbe y Goyle tenían razón. Granger estaba demasiado buena.

— Venga, ¿a qué esperas?— preguntó Hermione tendiéndole la mano para levantarlo del sofá— Será mejor que no lleguemos tarde, podrían descalificaros.

¿Es que acaso Crabbe y Goyle también iban a participar? Eso habría que verlo. Menudo espectáculo.

— ¿Estáis listos?— preguntó el señor Granger desde el pasillo, abriendo la puerta de la calle— Os espero en el coche.

— Draco, coge tu bici— dijo Goyle mientras salía con Crabbe de la casa— Nosotros mientras, meteremos las nuestras en el maletero del coche.

¿Bici? Quizás era el nombre de la escoba…donde estaría…

— Ya la he cogido yo por ti. La he dejado en el pasillo— dijo Hermione cogiéndolo del brazo para sacarlo del salón.

Maldita Granger. Siempre tenía que estar en todo.

Cuando salieron a la calle arrastrando la bici, Malfoy vio que el padre de la leona había echado un poco hacia delante los asientos del coche para poder poner las bicis detrás.  
La señora Granger había decidido quedarse en casa para ver una de sus novelas favoritas que empezaba a esa hora y que jamás se la perdía por nada del mundo. Además no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que su hijo hiciera un deporte de riesgo. Se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que lo veía haciendo piruetas por el aire, pensando en que pudiera sucederle algo. Lo pasaba francamente mal.  
Con ayuda del señor Granger, Draco consiguió meter la ''escoba con ruedas'' en el maletero y luego entró en el coche, cerrando la puerta.  
Crabbe se había puesto de copiloto y Malfoy detrás, entre Goyle y la Gryffindor.  
El señor Granger arrancó el motor y emprendieron el viaje al parque de Londres donde se suponía que iba a tener lugar la semifinal de BMX.

— ¿Estás nervioso?— inquirió Hermione cogiéndole del brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Draco no podía responder. Otra vez lo estaba manoseando, pero… ¿qué iba a decirle? Por mucho que la amenazara, seguía sin hacerle caso y tampoco podía usar magia contra ella. Era inútil.

Hermione al ver que no contestaba lo alentó.

— No te preocupes. Aunque hoy no lo hagas bien, estás clasificado en la final. Eres el mejor. No pueden eliminarte.

¿El mejor? Eso estaba claro. Era Draco Malfoy. No podía esperarse otra cosa de él. Sonrió orgulloso y se prometió a sí mismo que esa tarde, aunque no tuviera mucha idea de qué iba esa competición y cómo se jugaba, lo daría todo. Lo haría perfecto para que todos lo vitorearan.

— Tranquila Granger, voy a ganar— dijo engreído.

— Lo sé— sonrió ella y apartó el rostro de su hombro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio platino se quedó rígido. Paralizado, al notar la suavidad de sus labios mientras la miraba anonadado viendo como ella le dedicaba esa maldita sonrisa y volvía a recostar su rostro en su hombro. Maldita pesadilla.  
Draco Malfoy no sabía lo que iba a suceder ni lo que iba a ocurrir pero tenía la certeza de que, sin duda, iba a ser una tarde llena de intensas emociones.

* * *

**La pregunta de esta semana: ¿Qué sucederá en la competición de BMX?**  
**A) Draco lo hará perfecto, ganará el primer premio y harán una fiesta para celebrarlo.**  
**B) Draco meterá la pata, no sabrá hacerlo y todo será un desastre.**  
**C) El campeonato se suspenderá por causas meteorológicas y no podrá participar.**

**A las que acierten, les dedicaré el siguiente capítulo :D**

**P.D: Otra preguntita, ¿por qué tiene Hermione ese conjunto tan provocativo de ropa interior?...**

**...SI QUERÉIS MÁS...¡DEJAD REVIEWS! :D ¡OS DESEO UNA FELIZ SEMANA SANTA! **  
**UN BESO A TODAS, TYNA FEST :)**


	5. Chapter 5: BMX

**He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo de tentaciones! En la parte de abajo están los resultados! No hagáis trampa y no lo miréis hasta terminar el capítulo ¬¬**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Rosyr: tú ya no te fías de mi y optas por decirlo todo a ver si suena la flauta jajajajaja aunque tu teoría la verdad que también era interesante! con respecto al sueño... tu lo has dicho es un sueño en la cabeza de Draco... nada tiene sentido XDD y cuando despierte se sabrá el por qué ha soñado eso y de esa forma. A saber que ocurre entonces...hahahaha espero que te guste este capi! :D Un besito nenaa!**

**Emma Felton: Emma no te preocupes, yo siempre busco alguna solución para liarlos a los dos jajajaja y tarde o temprano Draco tendrá que despertar! No va a quedarse dormido para siempre como la bella durmiente! hahahah :P y sí, le voy a hacer pasar un calvario! y ten en cuenta que para él, ella no es su hermana jojojojo así que... lo tiene muy mal y espérate lo que se avecina... que ni se te pasa por la cabeza...vas a sufrir tú también, te aviso para que luego no digas que he sido mala y me saques el cuchillo jamonero :P bueno guapa! te dejo con el capítulo! espero que te guste :) Un besito muy grande!**

* * *

Cuando el señor Granger dejó a Hermione, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle en el parque de Londres donde se celebraba la competición de BMX, se marchó y quedó con ellos en que los recogería dos horas más tarde.  
Draco tenía los nervios a flor de piel como antes de salir a un partido de Quidditch. La diferencia era que había muchas más personas. El lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes que iban a participar en la competición con sus bicis.  
Eso lo ponía aún más nervioso, pero por otra parte sabía que lo iba a hacer muy bien. Iba a ganar sin duda. Era Draco Malfoy. La cuestión era, ¿Cómo sería la snitch? Seguramente seguía siendo el buscador del equipo.

En la parte donde menos árboles había del parque, había una gran rampa de metal con una parte vertical, inclinada. Era inmensa.  
Draco se quedó de piedra al ver a los jóvenes practicando aquel deporte, lanzándose desde lo más alto con su escoba y cayendo al vacío haciendo una serie de piruetas. Parecía muy complejo. Dejó la suya al lado de un banco junto a la de Crabbe y Goyle y se encaminaron en dirección a la gigantesca rampa.

— ¡Mirad ahí está!— exclamaron de pronto un grupo de chicos acercándose a Malfoy a toda prisa— ¡Draco! ¡Dame un autógrafo!

— ¡Yo también quiero otro!

— ¿Cómo?— Malfoy no salía de su asombro. ¿Autógrafo? ¿Qué narices era eso? ¿Y por qué lo acosaban de esa forma? Esos asquerosos _muggles._

— Dejadlo ahora por favor. La competición va a empezar y está nervioso- suplicó Hermione cogiéndole del brazo para apartarlo del grupo que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos mientras Crabbe y Goyle se ponían delante, cubriéndolos.

— Granger, ¿me puedes explicar que les pasa a esos _sangre sucia_?

— Nada, olvídate de ellos. Deberías calentar un poco— sugirió señalando su bici.

Draco vio como los chicos seguían mirándole con admiración. Recordó lo que Granger le había dicho en el coche. Que era el mejor. Por eso lo miraban así. No había nadie como él. Orgulloso, los miró con arrogancia echándose hacia delante la camiseta y Hermione le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer tonterías y coger la bici? En diez minutos empieza la competición y llevas dos o tres días sin practicar.

— Tranquila Granger. Tú dijiste que era el mejor. No hace falta. Está más que claro que voy a ganar.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se sentó en un banco junto con Crabbe y Goyle que no dejaban de seguirla a cualquier sitio que fuera.

Draco recordó que tenían escondida su ropa interior y se sentó molesto junto a ellos. No podía quitarles el ojo de encima. Quién sabía lo que sería lo próximo.

— ¿Sabéis ya en qué orden vais?— preguntó Hermione.

— Vincent va primero contra la chica nueva, después yo contra Steeve y Draco es el último contra Larry— explicó Goyle.

— Maldita sea— masculló Hermione.

— ¿Qué ocurre Granger?— Malfoy se extrañó al ver su reacción.

— ¿Pues qué va a ser? Larry.

— ¿Quién es ese Larry?

— Draco por favor. Deja de bromear.

Malfoy iba a decirle algo pero justamente comenzó el torneo y la leona se levantó junto con Crabbe y Goyle acercándose a la rampa para ver la competición.  
En total eran ocho rondas en las que participaban dos jugadores en cada una, compitiendo en duelo por llevarse el mejor lugar. Draco debería esperar a la última, en la que jugaba con ese supuesto Larry.

En la ronda número cinco fue el turno de Crabbe contra una chica rubia. Draco se quedó atónito al ver a Vincent jugar. Pensaba que lo iba a hacer jodidamente mal pero se sorprendió de que no solamente lo hacía bien, sino que jamás se hubiera imaginado que hubiese sido capaz de hacer girar la dichosa escoba de esa forma, cayendo al suelo sin estamparse contra el metal de cabeza.  
Lamentablemente, la chica era todavía más buena en aquel deporte y ganó esa ronda. Se suponía que era la semifinal por lo que los ganadores de cada ronda se enfrentarían en la final.  
Crabbe quedó descalificado.

Llegó el turno de Goyle pero tuvo más suerte, ya que, además de que lo hizo muy bien, su contrincante Steeve era penoso. Daba la impresión de matón y machaca pero a la hora de jugar era una nenaza en toda regla. Goyle no quedó descalificado y cuando terminó, dejó la bici y se sentó en el banco junto a Crabbe que lo esperaba con dos granizadas de limón para reponer energía.

Finalmente fue el turno de Draco. La ronda número ocho. Cogió su escoba y se dirigió a la parte más alta de la rampa. Allí estaba su rival. Larry.  
El rubio tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver a su contrincante. ¿Ese era Larry?  
Era un chico de aproximadamente doce años, canijo, moreno, con gafas, con un gran parecido a San Potter. Su ego se vio fortalecido. Estaba claro quién iba a ser el vencedor. Ese paleto no tenía nada que hacer contra él.

— Buena suerte, Draco— dijo Larry tendiéndole la mano.

— ¿No creerás que voy a dejar que me toques, ¿verdad mini Potter?— escupió con desprecio.

El chico lo miró confuso y apartó la mano. ¿Qué era eso de mini Potter?

El organizador de la competición dijo que en primer lugar saltaría Larry y haría piruetas durante dos o tres minutos. Luego sería el turno de Draco.

El pequeño chico se ajustó las gafas, se montó en su bici con decisión y saltó al vacío. La gente gritaba, chillaba de emoción. Había comenzado nada más y nada menos que con un Superman, soltando los pies de los pedales y estirando las piernas. Aterrizó en el suelo sin perder el equilibrio en una caída perfecta, haciendo que todos se quedasen sin respiración.  
Luego volvió a pedalear con fuerza hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de la rampa haciendo un giro de 360 grados y volviendo a caer. Durante el resto del tiempo que le quedaba hizo la voltereta hacia atrás con la bici y algunas piruetas muy originales.  
Las personas que se encontraban por los alrededores lo vitoreaban entusiasmados. Ese niño era un prodigio. Iba a llegar muy lejos.

Draco bufó molesto. Definitivamente, era el clon del cabeza rajada.  
Cuando llegó su turno, levantó una pierna y se montó en la bici, dejando los pies en el suelo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era agarrarla y saltar. Era el mejor. No habría problemas. Estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza al mini Potty para dejarlo en ridículo.  
Sin pesarlo más tiempo, miró engreído a Hermione antes de saltar y agarrando la escoba con fuerza, se lanzó al vacío.  
La brisa del viento le movía toda la ropa y le acariciaba el rostro. Veía el suelo de metal acercándose, cada vez más. Más cerca…Jodidamente cerca.

Hermione ahogó un grito al ver a Draco estampándose de boca contra la parte baja de la rampa.

Todo el mundo corrió en dirección al rubio, rodeándole. Aquello era algo que no se había presenciado nunca. Tenía el cuerpo doblado, la bici encima aplastándole y la cara pegada contra el suelo de metal. Un charquito de sangre comenzó a extenderse alrededor del rostro de Draco que parecía estar inconsciente y Hermione apartó a todo el mundo, histérica.  
Entre Crabbe, Goyle y ella lo cogieron y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Tenía algunos cortes en la pierna y en el codo, pero lo peor eran los labios. Se los había reventado.  
Larry que estaba arriba de la rampa soltó una risita disimulada, pero Malfoy lo vio.

— ¡Maldito cabeza rajada! ¡Esta vez te has salido con la tuya!— gritó cojeando mientras Hermione y Goyle lo sacaban de allí y Crabbe abría paso entre la gente— ¡La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte! ¡Slytherin ganará!

— Draco, no hables por favor. Tenemos que llevarte a casa inmediatamente— Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiarle la sangre de la cara.

Malfoy aún no se había percatado de que estaba herido. La humillación había sido tan grande que no se había dado cuenta. Cuando vio el pañuelo blanco con manchas rojas, palideció.

— Granger, ¡Mi cara! ¿No le habrá pasado nada, verdad? No puedo permitirme un rasguño en mi rostro. ¿Lo tengo bien? ¡Habla!

Hermione apartó la mirada. No sabía si reírse o llorar. Tenía arañazos por las mejillas y los labios hinchados como si le hubiese picado una avispa. Era mejor no decirle nada.

— Sí, sí. Solo tienes un pequeño corte. No te preocupes. Te llevaremos a casa.

— ¡¿Y la competición?!— Draco intentaba forcejear contra Goyle y Crabbe que no lo soltaban, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes. Sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido— ¡Quiero ganar al peque Potty!

Hermione lo ignoró y desde una cabina telefónica, llamó a su padre. Tuvo que marcar el número varias veces porque estaba tan nerviosa que se equivocaba una y otra vez.

El padre de Hermione llegó en menos de diez minutos, metió a toda prisa las bicis en el maletero y ayudó a Malfoy a entrar en el coche.  
Cuando se montaron todos, Crabbe se volvió a sentar de copiloto y Goyle atrás con Hermione y Draco.

— Venga, túmbate y cierra los ojos— Hermione agarró a Draco de la camiseta y le recostó la cabeza en su regazo.

— ¡Déjame Granger! No quiero tumbarme. No me pasa nada— Pensaba que iba a morirse allí mismo pero tenía que hacerse el duro y el fuerte. Jamás podía dejar que lo vieran de esa forma tan patética.

— No seas imbécil Draco y hazle caso a tu hermana— le espetó Goyle.

Draco bufó y se recostó de malagana en el regazo de la leona, notando la tela de sus dichosos pantalones y el calor de sus piernas.

— ¿Te duele mucho?— preguntó Hermione con preocupación, acariciándole el corte de la mejilla con el pulgar.

— Si me metes el dedo en la herida claro que me duele Granger. Aparta tus manos de mi cara.

Hermione se limitó a no hacerle caso y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, intentando calmarlo.

— Cierra los ojos y relájate. Ya sé que estás enfadado y no sé qué te ha ocurrido, pero no estás eliminado. Acuérdate que te lo dije. Podrás jugar en la final si alguien no participa.

— Eso no me consuela Granger— suspiró.

Draco observaba el rostro de Hermione mientras ella miraba por la ventanilla del coche. Parecía realmente preocupada por él.  
Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de que le doliese todo y la boca le fuese a estallar, entre los brazos de ella se sentía bien, y el tacto de sus dedos hundiéndose con suavidad en su cabello le relajaba. Apartó la vista de ella intentando olvidarse de esas estupideces y la centró en el techo del coche.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la señora Granger tuvo que tumbarse en el sofá con un paño de agua helada en la frente para calmarse al ver las pintas con las que apareció Draco.  
Hermione intentó tranquilizarla mientras Crabbe y Goyle lo subían a la planta de arriba y lo tumbaban en su cama.

— Hermione, no te preocupes por tu madre, ya me quedo yo con ella— dijo el señor Granger sentándose en el sofá junto a su mujer— Encárgate de Draco.

— Está bien— suspiró. Fue a la cocina en busca de un kit de primeros auxilios y subió a la habitación.

Crabbe y Goyle estaban enganchados al Mario Bros mientras Draco se retorcía de dolor en el colchón.

— Será mejor que os vayáis— la voz de Hermione sonó como una orden.

Crabbe y Goyle la miraron y vieron que lo mejor era no discutir. Además, estaban tan enamorados de ella que hacían cualquier cosa que les pidiese. Sin poner objeciones, salieron de la habitación, cogieron sus bicis de la entrada y se marcharon de la casa.

Había comenzado a oscurecer y solo la luz de las farolas de la calle iluminaba un poco la habitación.  
Hermione cerró la puerta, cogió una silla y la acercó a la cama, sentándose y depositando el kit sobre el colchón.

— Granger, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— Shh, no hables.

Draco notó como Hermione se levantaba para encender la luz y comenzaba a quitarle los zapatos con delicadeza, arrojándolos al suelo. Eso le alivió.  
Abrió una cajita blanca que había dejado encima de la cama, sacó unos cuantos algodones y una botellita verde.

— Creo que esto te dolerá un poco— Malfoy se estremeció al escuchar eso y al ver a Hermione vertiendo el contenido de la botella en el algodón, acercándolo a su rostro.

Tenía que aguantar por Circe. No podía quejarse como si fuese una niñita. Seguramente los cortes que tenía en la cara no eran para tanto.  
Sin embargo, cuando notó el algodón, vio las estrellas y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Pequeño...pero lo suficientemente sonoro como para que Hermione se diese cuenta.

— ¿Te duele?— Hermione le pasaba el algodón con mucho cuidado, limpiando y desinfectando sus heridas mientras le acariciaba el brazo con la otra mano.

— No— masculló Draco haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no se le escapara ninguna lagrimita.

— ¿Seguro?

— He dicho que no, Granger.

— Está bien, sigo entonces— Hermione dirigió el algodón a sus labios, rozándolos con cuidado.

Malfoy no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó un gritito.

— Venga tampoco es para tanto— se rio Hermione.

Cuando ya le había curado las heridas de la cara, le desinfectó la del brazo y le remangó un poco el pantalón para curarle la de la pierna.

— Creo que ya está— sonrió satisfecha al terminar su trabajo— ¿Quieres que te dé el pijama?

— Ya lo cojo yo Granger— solo le faltaba tener a la sabelotodo de enfermera. Además no podía dejar que registrase en los cajones de su armario. Era capaz de encontrar el conjunto sexy que había escondido.  
Intentó levantarse pero la herida de la pierna le dolía demasiado.

— ¿Te traigo algo de cena?

— No tengo hambre— dijo secamente.

— Deberías comer algo…

— ¿Qué entiendes por no, Granger?— le espetó con frialdad.

Hermione resopló malhumorada. Encima de que estaba preocupada por él y se había encargado de cuidarle, le hablaba de esa forma. Recogió el kit de emergencias, apagó la luz y se dispuso a marcharse del cuarto pero al girarse, Draco la cogió del brazo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó.

Malfoy no sabía por qué la había retenido pero le dolía tanto el cuerpo que no quería quedarse solo aunque la única que estuviera allí para hacerle compañía fuese Granger.

— ¿Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma?— le costó un gran esfuerzo hablar. Se arrepentiría toda su vida de haberle pedido eso a la mojigata.

— No pensaba irme. Solo iba a dejar esto en la cocina— sonrió alzando el kit.

Draco volvió a sentarse en la cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa mientras Hermione se marchaba de la habitación, quedándose en calzoncillos y con una de las muchas camisetas desgastadas que había en el armario. Solo que esta vez era roja.

Lentamente se recostó en el colchón, intentando no hacerse más daño del que ya se había hecho esa tarde y cerró los ojos.  
No supo cuanto rato pasó hasta que ella volvió al cuarto pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, alzó la vista rápidamente.

— Granger, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

— Para tu información, no han sido ni cinco minutos Draco. Es que estaba preparándote esto— su voz sonó dulce.

Malfoy se incorporó y vio que llevaba un plato en las manos con una manzana cortada en pequeños trocitos.

— Como dijiste que ahora te gustaban las manzanas y no te apetecía cenar, te he traído un poco de fruta.

Draco notó una subida de temperatura al verla sonreír mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado y le tendía el plato.

— ¿En serio creías que me iba a ir dejándote aquí solo?

Malfoy no pudo contestar. La boca se le había quedado reseca. Allí estaba la maldita _sangre sucia_. Encantadora con él. Tratándole de esa forma. Cuidándolo…y se odió a sí mismo por no poder detestarla en ese momento. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Por alguna razón su pulso latía con rapidez y la cara le quemaba. Seguramente era debido a las heridas que tenía.

Sin embargo, tuvo un impulso y no pensó en las palabras que dijo hasta que salieron de sus labios.

— Gracias Granger…

Ella se limitó a sonreírle y lo cogió de los hombros volviéndolo a tumbar en la cama, recostando con cuidado su cabeza en la mullida almohada.

— Duérmete…— le susurró.

Malfoy cerró los ojos. ¿El golpe contra el suelo le habría afectado a la cabeza? Se maldijo una y otra vez. Se maldijo por haberle dado las gracias a Granger. Pero sobretodo se maldijo por saber que se había sentido agradecido de verdad… que lo había sentido de corazón.

* * *

**Tarán! :D ¡Estoy muy contenta porque por fin algunas han acertado! ¡La respuesta era la B, por lo que este capítulo va dedicado a: LucyTheMarauder, Emma Felton, LylyanneBlack, Vale Malfoy y Alesz! **  
**Siguiente pregunta: en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje de Hogwarts en la casa de Hermione, ¿quién será?**  
**¡REVIEWS Y DRACO APARECERÁ HERIDO EN VUESTRA PUERTA! :D ¿QUERÉIS CUIDARLO?  
Un beso muy grande, tyna fest :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Tenía que ser él

**¡Hola a todas las Dramioneras! :D Aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo de Tentaciones de un Malfoy... Las respuestas como siempre están abajo! Ni se os ocurra mirar hasta que terminéis de leer ¬¬ jajajaja Como veis en el anterior capítulo Draco se pegó un buen porrazo xD menos mal que la leona estuvo ahí para cuidarlo y mimarlo :) Cosa que él se está acostumbrando... o eso me parece a mí jiji :P **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! :D ¡Quiero dar la bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras que me habéis escrito! Me hace mucha ilusión que os guste mi fic! :)**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: ¡Querida Emma! guarda la varita y el cuchillo jamonero! jajaja la verdad es que sí voy a hacer pasar un calvario a Draco... y lo que le queda porque esto va para rato xD no sé como hago para actualizar rápido pero me he dado cuenta de que cuanto más estrés tengo con la facultad más escribo por las noches jajajaja porque me relaja, me desconecta de todo y me divierte :D es normal que estés confundida con este fic, porque uno no se espera lo que va a suceder y ni te imaginas lo que tengo preparado para el rubio, porque mi cabeza maquina muchas cosas jajajaja en cuanto a meter a Ginny, (sin hacer Drinny claro... no te asustes) no sé lo que el rubio sueña y lo que pasa por su cabecita loca jajaja en fin... espero que te diviertas con este capítulo! ya me contarás! Un besazo muy grande guapa :)**

**Rosyr: hola Rosyr! jajajaja mini Potter, la verdad es que me imaginé a Larry como Harry solo que más pequeño xDD pobre Draco en los líos que lo meto jajajaja creo que a este paso termina en un psiquiátrico o algo mucho peor jajaja snape? y será papi de Draco no? JAJAJAJAJA en fin... ahora lo descubrirás en este capítulo, sabrás si tus teorías han dado en el clavo o no! jijiji un besito guapa :D**

**y ahora, os dejo con la lectura! :D**

* * *

Cuando Draco se despertó por la mañana aún se sentía dolorido, pero al menos estaba descansado. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que continuaba en la dichosa habitación y que Granger había dormido acurrucada junto a él. ¿Acaso se había quedado toda la noche cuidándolo?  
La observó, durmiendo con los labios entreabiertos, con esa expresión tan pacífica, como una estúpida niña buena...  
Draco se movió un poco intentando apartarse de la sabelotodo pero ella al notar el movimiento soltó un gemido y se pegó aún más a él.  
El rubio bufó. Tendría que despertarla…  
Iba a hacerlo cuando una cosa de mayor importancia captó toda su atención... un enorme bulto bajo las sábanas.  
Él, como la mayoría de los hombres al levantarse por la mañana, tenía una erección y era por lo menos del tamaño de la Torre de Astronomía. Cojonudo. ¿Ahora qué hacía? No podía despertar a Granger. No quería ni imaginarse la cara que pondría ella al ver algo así. Estaba claro que la mojigata de Granger no habría visto cosa semejante en su vida. Al fin y al cabo, ni si quiera había besado a nadie. O eso era lo que él suponía.

— ¿Ya estás despierto?— preguntó Hermione incorporándose un poco, bostezando.

Mierda.

— ¡Granger, lárgate!— exclamó empujándola.

No podía consentir que lo viese en ese estado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás mejor de las heridas?— Hermione parecía no hacer caso a sus órdenes. Aún estaba medio dormida, con los ojos entrecerrados... para la suerte de Draco.

— Granger, vete ahora mismo. Hazme caso— Malfoy vio que lo mejor era recurrir a medidas de emergencia antes de que la leona se percatase del gran bulto que había bajo las sábanas.

Con un movimiento brusco, la empujó y la tiró de la cama, provocando que Hermione cayera al suelo golpeándose el trasero.

— ¡Serás idiota! ¡Ahora me va a salir un morado por tu culpa! ¡Precisamente hoy!— exclamó frotándose la nalga, saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo que le provocó al rubio dolor de cabeza.

Draco suspiró aliviado. No es que le gustara tener a primera hora de la mañana una discusión con la mojigata, pero al menos ella no se había percatado de su ''gran'' problema.  
Cuando pasó un rato y al fin su dichoso hemisferio sur decidió volver al sitio que le correspondía, se vistió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para empezar lo que sería seguramente un espantoso día.  
Se paró en el pasillo al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de la leona. La puerta estaba cerrada pero ella maldecía mientras andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sonaba como los cajones se abrían y cerraban con estrépito. ¿Qué narices le pasaba a esa loca?  
Sin poder evitar la curiosidad que le carcomía por dentro, se aproximó a su puerta y pegó la oreja.

_'' ¿Dónde demonios estará? Juraría que lo había guardado en el armario''_— mascullaba Hermione con nerviosismo.

Draco no entendía a que se refería pero escucharía más. Se arriesgaba a que ella abriese la puerta y lo pillara infraganti, pero no le importó mucho en ese momento.

_'' Precisamente hoy tiene que desaparecer mi conjunto especial, precisamente hoy''._

El rubio tragó saliva. ¿Granger se estaba refiriendo al conjunto negro de ropa interior? Eso explicaba el revuelo de cajones. Lo estaba buscando.

Gracias a Circe él tenía su sujetador y la cuerda. ¿Pero para qué demonios lo quería?

'' Maldita sea… quizás esté en el lavadero…''— murmuró acercándose a la puerta.

Draco palideció. Mierda. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Se apartó rápidamente de la puerta y fue en dirección a las escaleras.  
Hermione salió cinco segundos más tarde y vio que su hermano bajaba las escaleras, algo nervioso.

— Draco, ¿a qué hora se van mamá y papá a la reunión?

Malfoy se giró y vio que estaba furiosa. Parecía muy alterada y desesperada al mismo tiempo.

— No lo sé Granger. No son mis padres…gracias a Circe— le espetó, aunque sabía que no iba a servir de nada porque creían que estaba loco.

— Da igual, déjalo— bufó dándole un empujón para apartarlo y bajó a la cocina.

La señora y el señor Granger estaban desayunando y leyendo el periódico, ajenos al ataque de histerismo que estaba sufriendo su hija.

— Cariño, cuando nos vayamos a la reunión del departamento de Odontología, encárgate de todo. Tenéis comida en la nevera. No volveremos hasta esta noche— dijo la madre de Granger mientras se llevaba un trozo de tortita a la boca.

— S-sí…claro…— tartamudeó Hermione nerviosa.

Luego se dirigió al lavadero a proseguir con su búsqueda. Malfoy se reía para sí mismo. Estúpida sabelotodo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo buscando su ropa interior cuando él la tenía guardada en su armario. Iba a disfrutar mucho viéndola así de alterada.  
El rubio entró en la cocina, cogió de una cesta una manzana verde y se la llevó a la boca mientras observaba apoyado en la pared a Granger al borde del colapso y reprimía una risa.

Pasó más de media hora y Hermione había desistido. No había forma. No encontraba su conjunto sexy por ninguna parte. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Toda su ropa interior era demasiado ñoña, demasiado infantil. Cuando sus padres se fueron, se marchó a su cuarto, se puso sus mini pantaloncitos verdes, se peinó y se tumbó en la cama.

Draco subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación con la idea de pasar allí el resto de la mañana entreteniéndose con el Mario Bros pero cuando pasó por la puerta del cuarto de la leona, la vio tumbada en el colchón, de brazos cruzados, pensativa...

— ¿Qué ocurre sabelotodo? — preguntó apoyando el brazo en el marco de la puerta con aire casual.

— Nada que a ti te importe, Draco. Es solo que estoy algo nerviosa… — dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Podrías ser más concreta?— Malfoy se mantenía en la misma posición, expectante.

Hermione se incorporó y Draco vio su cara. Se había maquillado un poco y el pelo no lo tenía tan alborotado. Parecía normal. ¿A qué se debía ese emperifollamiento repentino?

— Pues que hoy viene… hoy viene... él…— tartamudeó mientras cogía un cojín y se lo llevaba a la cara avergonzada.

_''¿Él?''_— pensó Malfoy confuso— No era posible. ¿Acaso Granger tenía novio? Nah, tonterías. Absurdo, pero eso explicaba ese estrés por encontrar su ropa interior.

— ¿Quién es él?— Draco quería asegurarse. Tenía que indagar en el asunto.

— Ya te lo he contado mil veces, mi novio.

Draco se quedó sin respiración. Estupendo. Sospechas confirmadas, lo que quería decir… ¿Iba a tener que aguantar a la comadreja durante todo el día? Porque seguro que se trataba del pobretón. Era más que evidente. Solo de imaginarse a Granger luciéndose con ese conjunto mientras el tonto de Weasley Pis se relamía, le provocaba escalofríos.  
Quiso seguir preguntando pero en ese instante el timbre de la puerta sonó y Hermione se levantó de un sobresalto de la cama, dirigiéndose a la planta baja corriendo.

— ¡Ehh, Granger, espera!— gritó persiguiéndola. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de ver a la comadreja pero al menos tendría diversión durante un rato. Y lo mejor era que Granger no podría lucirse puesto que él tenía escondida su ropa interior.

Hermione emocionada se dirigió a la puerta, inspirando profundamente. Por fin iban a verse. Había aprovechado el día de la reunión de sus padres porque así tendrían muchas horas para estar juntos. Llevaban algunos meses saliendo y desde que había terminado ese curso en Hogwarts no habían vuelto a verse. Quería darle una sorpresa con ese nuevo conjunto y de una vez hacer lo que llevaban mucho tiempo planeando. Esperaba y rezaba por Merlín que Crabbe y Goyle fueran a buscar tarde o temprano a su hermano. Así tendría la casa para ella sola y para él…

Malfoy bufó molesto al ver a Granger abriendo la puerta y se apoyó contra una de las paredes, cruzándose de brazos, esperando para ver a la zanahoria andante. A la jodida comadreja… pero lo que vio, o mejor dicho, a quien vio, no era al pobretón. Era una persona muy diferente que para nada era pelirrojo. El pulsó se le desaceleró y sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo cuando la leona se arrojó a sus brazos dando grititos.

— Hola bizcochito…— dijo Blaise Zabini con una voz muy sensual.

A Malfoy se le desencajó la mandíbula. Tenía que ser él. Precisamente él. NO, NO, NO ¡JODER, NO!

— ¡Blaise!— exclamó Hermione abrazándole ansiosa.

Lo siguiente que Draco presenció fue aún peor. Blaise poniendo sus sucias manos en el trasero de Granger. En su trasero. Apretándoselo. Manoseándoselo mientras ella fundía los labios con los suyos y le metía la lengua hasta vete tú a saber dónde.  
El rubio tuvo que apoyar la mano en la pared para no caerse. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, como si le hubiese dado un bajón de azúcar o algo peor.  
Cuando al fin consiguió reaccionar y recomponerse un poco, se dirigió a Blaise y los apartó bruscamente, malhumorado.

— Mira, hermanito, este es Blaise. Del que tanto te he hablado estos meses— sonrió Hermione.

— ¿Qué mierda haces con Blaise, Granger? ¿Me lo puedes explicar? Porque esto es lo último que me faltaba por ver…

— Que chistoso es tu hermano, mi precioso bizcochito— dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo y soltando una risita. Había oído hablar de Draco y sabía que de vez en cuando tenía rabietas y que lo tenían que llevar al psicólogo, pero la verdad era que le hacía mucha gracia.

— Imbécil, no le llames bizcochito— le espetó Malfoy furioso.

— Déjalo Blaise… últimamente está raro. Ya sabes. Ven a mi cuarto… allí hablaremos— Hermione lo cogió de la mano y ambos subieron las escaleras.

Malfoy permanecía abajo, plantado, maldiciéndoles. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca? A él ¿Y qué mierda hacía Blaise con Granger? Era imposible. Si Blaise odiaba a los _sangre-sucias_…pero lo que más le descolocaba aún era su reacción. ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso? En parte tenía lógica. Uno de sus mejores amigos estaba siendo un traidor a la sangre y peor aún, un traidor que era novio de la mojigata de turno.  
El cuerpo se le paralizó al darse cuenta de un detalle. Su amigo era todo un pervertido. No había duda. ¿Qué coño le habría hecho con Granger? ¿Se la habría follado? Eso explicaría lo del conjunto de ropa interior. La boca se le había quedado reseca y su opresión en el pecho era cada vez mayor.  
Subió las escaleras y vio que la puerta del cuarto de la leona estaba cerrada. Mierda.  
Se acercó muy despacio, con miedo a lo que pudiese escuchar y pegó la oreja a la puerta, esperándose lo peor.

_'' ¿Me has echado de menos estas semanas, Blaise?''— _la voz de Hermione sonaba muy sexy. ¿Por qué narices le hablaba de esa forma a su amigo? Granger jamás había usado ese tono de voz tan provocador con nadie. Era absurdo.

'_'Claro que sí, bizcochito''._

Draco suspiró. Al menos estaban hablando. Tampoco era tan malo.

_'' Quítate la ropa, bizcochito, voy a embarrarte en sirope de chocolate''_— dijo Blaise con voz ronca. Muy ronca.

Draco estuvo a punto de derribar la puerta pero prefería no terminar otra vez en la consulta de Wilson. Respiró muy hondo para calmarse. Tenía que improvisar. Observó el pasillo y vio que al fondo, junto a la puerta de su cuarto, había una ventana que daba a la calle. Una locura pasó por su cabeza. Quizás… podría ver lo que hacían si buscaba la habitación de Granger desde fuera.  
Sin dudarlo ni un segundo y con los instintos típicos de un estúpido Gryffindor, abrió la ventana de par en par y sacó una pierna, apoyando el pie sobre el alfeízar, pegándose de espaldas a la pared, intentando no caerse. Abajo se veía el césped del jardín y algunos arbustos. La caída no era muy alta pero lo suficiente como para terminar jodido. Tenía que tener cuidado.  
Conforme iba arrastrando los pies lentamente hacia la derecha, pues era el único camino por el que podía ir, vio que algunos ancianos que pasaban por la calle se quedaban mirándole con preocupación. Estupendo, ahora pensarían que era un maldito suicida.

— ¡¿Qué miráis?!— ladró furioso intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Los vejetes continuaron con su camino, asustados, murmurando algo sobre llamar a la policía. ¿Qué mierda era eso? No le dio importancia y continuó con su camino hasta que llegó a una ventana. Muy lentamente giró el rostro y vio que era el cuarto de Granger. Perfecto. Ahora solo tenía que acercarse un poco más.  
Cuando al fin consiguió girarse, pegó las manos a la pared y asomó la cabeza discretamente por la ventana.  
Granger estaba sentada en la cama, cruzada de piernas mientras Blaise se abalanzaba sobre ella como un tigre en busca de su presa y comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta.  
La respiración de Draco se volvió pesada. Joder. Joder. Puto Blaise. Puto Blaise.  
Lo mataría después de eso.  
Hermione estaba en sujetador, uno de color rosa con cucuruchos de helado. El rubio tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Su amigo después de ver eso seguro que se marchaba de allí pitando pero cuando vio que Blaise alzaba la mano y comenzaba a manosearle los pechos fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
Justo cuando Zabini iba a quitarle el sujetador a la leona, todo se torció.  
Hermione alzó la vista y vio a Draco con cara de asesino, mirando por la ventana. Lo primero que sucedió fue que ella gritó y se llevó las manos a sus pechos. Draco al ver que lo habían pillado, tuvo un impulso y como acto reflejo se echó hacia atrás.  
Consecuencias: Nada buenas.

Cuando el rubio cayó en picado hacía abajo, Hermione y Blaise gritaron y fueron corriendo en dirección a la ventana.  
La leona estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. ¿Se habría matado? Se puso su camiseta con manos temblorosas, abrió la ventana apresuradamente y se asomó a la calle. El rubio estaba abajo, retorciéndose y soltando maldiciones. Desgraciadamente había caído sobre un rosal.

— ¡Oh no!— chilló Hermione saliendo a toda prisa de su habitación y bajando las escaleras para salir a la calle mientras Blaise la seguía.

— ¡NO! ¡JODIDAS PLANTAS! — gritaba Malfoy cogiéndose la rodilla, dolorido.

Hermione se acercó a él y entre ella y Blaise lo levantaron.

— ¡No me toques, desgraciado! — gritó Draco empujando a su amigo... ya no tan amigo.

— ¡Draco como se te ocurre espiarnos! Mira lo que ha pasado, ¡Podrías haberte matado! ¡Eres un estúpido!— dijo Hermione preocupada.

— Si no hablarais del jodido sirope de chocolate yo no os hubiese espiado— Mentira. Claro que lo hubiera hecho. No soportaba la idea de ver a Granger con Blaise. Era superior a él.

Hermione miró entristecida a Blaise.

— Será mejor que te vayas cariño. Tengo que hacerme cargo de él. Mira como está…

Blaise puso una mueca de pena.

— Bizcochito, yo tenía ganas de…

— Lo sé. Y yo Blaise, pero no puedo dejarle así— suspiró desanimada.

Blaise resopló, nada contento, le dio un beso a la leona en la comisura de los labios y se marchó de mala gana, perforando al rubio con la mirada.  
Draco se puso eufórico al ver que en menos de quince minutos había conseguido echar a la serpiente de la casa. Al menos había salido ganando, aunque a costa de heridas por todo el cuerpo.  
Hermione lo cogió del brazo arrastrándolo hasta el cuarto de baño y lo sentó en un taburete.

— Quédate aquí y no te muevas— su voz sonó amenazante.

— Tranquila Granger, desgraciadamente no puedo moverme— suspiró intentando sacarse una espina que se le había quedado clavada en el brazo y soltando un gritito de dolor.

Al cabo de dos minutos, Hermione volvió con el kit de emergencias y un paquete de tiritas.  
Draco palideció. Otra vez iba a tener que pasar por ese infierno.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que le dolía, mientras la leona le pasaba con sumo cuidado el algodón, la piel se le erizaba y no precisamente porque estuviese sufriendo. Era algo diferente...como si le gustase que ella lo curara.  
Hermione se puso en cuclillas para pasarle el algodón por el tobillo, dónde tenía un corte y luego sacó una tirita para ponérsela.

Draco la observó. Allí agachada, tan concentrada mientras le rozaba con sus dedos el tobillo. Por algún motivo se sentía acalorado. Jodida sabelotodo. No podía quitarle la vista de encima a pesar de que a ella, al estar mirando hacia abajo, no se le veía el rostro con el dichoso pelo enmarañado.  
El rubio sin poder evitarlo, alzó la mano llena de arañazos y le levantó un mechón para verle la cara. Quería verle los labios.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó Hermione sin levantar la vista mientras continuaba desinfectando. Parecía enfadada. Molesta— Por tu culpa voy a tener que esperar a que mamá y papá tengan otra reunión para poder estar con Blaise.

— Te he hecho un favor Granger. Blaise no te conviene. O mejor dicho…—carraspeó— Tú no le convienes a él.

— Eres un idiota…— masculló poniéndole de una forma brusca la última tirita y levantándose— dime, ¿por qué demonios nos estabas espiando?

Draco se quedo muy callado. En realidad no sabía por qué había terminado asomado en su ventana como un jodido acosador pero se sentía colérico. Por eso lo había hecho…aunque desconocía la causa de esa repentina rabieta.  
Observó a la leona y recorrió con su mirada todo su cuerpo. Esas piernas, cubiertas únicamente por unos pantalones microscópicos y esa camiseta de tirantes, dejando a relucir su escote. Un escote que él nunca hubiera imaginado que ella tendría. Se llevó la mano al pelo confuso y no pudo contestar a lo que la Gryffindor le había preguntado.

— La próxima vez me gustaría que no te metieses en mis asuntos— le espetó Hermione marchándose del cuarto de baño dando grandes zancadas— ¡Salgo con quien me da la gana y tú no me lo vas a prohibir!— añadió desde su habitación, dando un portazo.

Draco se quedó allí plantado. Sentado en el taburete, pensativo pero sobre todo confuso. Lo que Granger le había dicho, le había dado en que pensar. Había reaccionado. Se había dado cuenta de una cosa en concreto. Una cosa que había pasado fugazmente por su cabeza pero que claramente se trataba de un delirio suyo y que jamás estaría dispuesto a reconocer.

_''Joder, ¿Estoy celoso?''_

* * *

**¡Estoy muy contenta! :D ¡La persona que ha acertado el personaje misterioso ha sido: Style-Shinigami! *tyna hace la ola* y la pregunta que hice hace varios capítulos sobre el conjunto sexy, la han acertado: Emma Felton, BlueJoy,Vale Malfoy, Lylyanne Black y Style-Shinigami. *tyna da saltitos de alegría jajaja***  
**Por lo tanto este capítulo va dedicado a todas vosotras :) ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**  
**PREGUNTAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**1) Va a aparecer otro personaje de Hogwarts aunque en extrañas circunstancias XDD**  
**2) En la casa de Hermione va a haber un concierto de piano, ¿Quién será el/la pianista?**  
**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS :D pero sobre todo, os deseo suerte... jajajaja**


	7. Chapter 7: Un vagabundo con malas pulgas

**¡Hola chicas! Espero que estéis pasando un buen fin de semana! ¡Aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 7 de Tentaciones de un Malfoy! En el anterior, nuestro rubio se llevó un chasco muy grande al ver a Blaise y se puso bastante celosillo jejeje ¿no creéis que está super mono cuando se pone así? yo sí ^^ Como siempre, abajo están los nombres de las que han acertado las preguntas! ¡NO VALE MIRAR ANTES DE TIEMPO! XDXD**

**Este fin de semana escribí un one-shoot de Draco, Hermione y Blaise, por si queréis leerlo, se llama: ''Joder con Granger''. Creo que os gustará :)**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me habéis comentado: Gaby, MagicisFidem, ESTRELLA SOLAR21, Vale Malfoy, Alesz, BlueJoy, LucyTheMarauder, Connie1, Rosyr, Lun Black, Yuuki Kuchiki, Pianista Malfoy, Style-Shinigami, crazzy76, Bloddy cherry, CoposdeHielo, BereLestrange, Emma Felton, Shirmione Malfoy, miriamcampuzano, Serena Princesita Hale, Luladark y PrincessMs.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! :D**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma, te contesto por aquí también al review de mi one-shoot, porque por allí ya no podré... sabía que te gustaría, y seguro que te asustastes cuando viste en la sinposis que salía Blaise también hahahaha! Blaise engañó a todo el mundo xD en fin, más adelante, saldrá a la luz lo que hay escrito en ese diario. Lo dejo ahí hahaha. En cuanto al capítulo de este fic. La pregunta que me hiciste si Draco era virgen, es muy buena pregunta y pronto lo sabrás, porque va a haber un capítulo sobre eso jajajaja me reí mucho con lo de Krum... Hermione teniendo múltiples amantes XD hahaha sería una locura! y por último... ya sé que aún no ha ocurrido nada, pero tranquila, todo llegará... hahahaha! Un beso muy grande guapa! Espero que te guste este cap :)**

**Rosyr: ¡Querida Rosyr! no sabes como me reí cuando leí lo de Dobby tocando el piano jajajaja me lo imaginé, y me estaba partiendo de la risa! Tengo la mente retorcida... pero no tanto xDD mientras Dobby tocaba, Ron de playmobil y Harry con unas maracas jajajaja y tienes razón, algún día acertarás, seguro! jejeje por cierto espero que te guste el one-shoot que he escrito jijiji un besito guapa! :D**

**Gaby: Hola guapa! ¡Bienvenida a Tentaciones de un Malfoy! Me alegra que te guste la historia, y bueno... Draco está dormido y sabe perfectamente que Hermione no es su hermana, y tarde o temprano va a tener que despertar, no se va a quedar eternamente sumergido en esa pesadilla, a ver que reacción tiene con la leona cuando ya despierte :) Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un besito muy grande :)**

**y ahora, os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

Desde la visita de Blaise a la casa de los Granger, Draco no había vuelto a hablar del tema con la leona.  
Se sentía confuso por todo lo que había sucedido... por cómo había reaccionado. Si todo era un sueño, ¿qué más le daba que Blaise estuviese con la mojigata? No encontraba lógica su reacción pero por algún motivo, no había podido evitar sentirse posesivo.  
La leona seguía enfadada pero no había dejado de hablarle aunque ya no había vuelto a irse a dormir con él y estaba algo distante.  
Se suponía que debería estar contento porque la sabelotodo lo hubiera dejado un poco a su aire pero no era así. Aunque Crabbe y Goyle habían estado las dos últimas tardes en su casa jugando con la Nintendo, echaba de menos el fastidiar a Granger y que ella lo mimase todo el tiempo.  
De hecho, nadie nunca se había preocupado ni había sido tan cariñoso con él. Su padre siempre le había inculcado desde pequeño que el cariño era un símbolo de debilidad y su relación con él siempre había sido fría y distante. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que Granger parecía tener mucho afecto hacia él y sus padres también.

Esa mañana alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación, despertándolo de un sobresalto. ¿Quizás era ella?

— Draco, ¿Estás despierto?— sonó la voz de la señora Granger desde el pasillo.

El rubio bufó malhumorado. No le hacía nada de gracia que una _muggle_ lo llamara por su nombre, aunque era irónico. Él era uno de ellos.

— Sí, pero no entres— le espetó con frialdad.

— Será mejor que te vistas y vayas con tu hermana a comprar los dulces. Hoy vienen las vecinas— la voz de la madre de Granger sonaba impaciente y algo nerviosa. Luego se escuchó el sonido de sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

Draco no entendía a que se refería pero sabía que no iba a ser un buen día. ¿Vecinas? ¿Iba a tener que aguantar a una manada de dichosas _muggles_? Era lo que le faltaba. Qué bien…  
Completamente desganado, se vistió. Por suerte la camisa blanca parecida a su uniforme de Hogwarts estaba limpia y no dudó en ponérsela. Estaba harto de llevar ropa típica de un pobretón. Ni la comadreja se hubiera puesto semejante porquería.

Después de pasarse la mano por su lustroso cabello y mirarse al espejo haciendo muecas y posturitas en plan -soy el más guapo del universo- salió de la habitación en busca de su dichosa _hermanita_.  
La leona estaba en el cuarto de baño lavándose los dientes, con la puerta abierta, vestida y arreglada.

— ¿Ya estás listo?— preguntó Hermione dándole un sorbo al enjuague bucal y haciendo gárgaras.

— ¿Tú qué crees Granger? — Malfoy frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué narices tenía que ir de buena mañana a hacer un recado con la estúpida sabelotodo? Y encima para comprar dulces para unas _sangre sucia_. Estupendo, estupendísimo.

La leona sonrió y le alborotó el cabello como solía hacer cuando lo veía enfadado. Malfoy la miró con rencor, entrecerrando los ojos. Definitivamente la sabelotodo lo hacía a posta para joderle. Maldita... pero parecía que ya volvía a estar de buen humor. Una parte de él se sintió aliviado.

— Venga Draco— sonrió— Mamá ya me ha dado el dinero. Hoy quiere que compremos pastelitos de crema de manzana y de fresa. Pronto vendrán las señoras Josephine, Muriel y Clothilda.

Las jodidas _sangre sucia_. Draco tenía muy claro que después del recado, se encerraría en su habitación con la intención de no salir en todo el día, al menos hasta que se fueran esas mujeres.

Cuando salieron de la casa, una fuerte bocanada de aire caliente hizo que el rubio perdiese la respiración. Sublime. Se iba a asar de calor como un pollo y encima la camisa era de manga larga.  
El camino al supermercado fue un infierno, literalmente. El calor era abrasador y los rayos de sol le estaban dañando su delicada piel. Granger parecía más que contenta, con sus pantaloncitos cortos, algo bronceada, mientras él iba adoptando el color rojizo de una gamba. Tenía que apresurarse. No supo por qué pero la cogió de la mano para que aligerasen el paso. No le hacía nada de gracia tocarla pero era un caso de extrema necesidad. No quería quemarse. Iba a parecer un chorizo andante, aunque tenía que admitir que el cogerle la mano a Granger ya no le daba asco como en un principio. Aligeró aún más el paso con tal de no pensar en esa estupidez.

— ¿Oye por qué vas tan rápido? No hay prisa Draco. Las vecinas no vienen hasta dentro de una hora— dijo intentando que ralentizara un poco el paso pero él parecía no escucharla.

— Me da igual Granger. Quiero terminar lo más pronto posible con esto- Malfoy seguía agarrándola de la mano. Desde luego ella podía ir sola perfectamente. ¿Entonces por qué cojones no la soltaba?

Cuando llegaron al supermercado, el rubio suspiró aliviado y la soltó rápidamente. El lugar estaba abarrotado de personas que compraban todo lo que necesitaban para el fin de semana y fuera, algunos esperaban con sus mascotas.  
Una vez consiguieron lo que necesitaban, Draco salió de allí a toda prisa. Jamás había estado en un sitio con tantos _muggles_ y no podía soportarlo. Por no hablar de que un estúpido niño pequeño que iba con un carro de la compra, se había puesto a dar vueltas como un loco, aplastándole los pies más de cinco veces con las malditas ruedas. No podía andar del dolor punzante que notaba. Hermione se limitó a reírse.

— Si no te hubieras puesto en medio, no te hubiese pasado esto Draco- soltó una risita.

— No me hubiese pasado si ese niño no fuese un maldito demente con instintos homicidas, Granger— le espetó de mala gana.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Su hermano siempre debía tener la razón y los demás estaban equivocados. Decidió ignorarlo y salieron del supermercado con la caja de pastelitos.

— ¡Oh, pobre señor! ¡Draco aguántame la caja! Voy a sacar algo de dinero de la cartera— dijo Hermione al ver a un pobre vagabundo con un carro lleno de trastos viejos, periódicos, botellas vacías de cerveza y un perro negro lleno de pulgas que lo seguía a todas partes.

Draco avergonzado, se apretó el puente de la nariz dando la impresión de que le dolía la cabeza. Qué diría su padre si viera semejante escena… un Malfoy jamás le hubiera dado dinero a un maldito viejo mendigo… Alzó la vista y vio como la leona se acercaba a él. Tenía la ropa medio rasgada, las manos ennegrecidas de la suciedad y una barba larga. Extremadamente larga y llena de porquería.

— ¡JODER! ¡¿EL VIEJO?!— le salió un gallo al ver a Dumbledore en la puerta del supermercado. No era posible. No, no. Inaudito. Absurdo, pero sobre todo, espectacular. Llevaba un cartel en el que había escrito: ''_Apiádense de un pobre anciano. Una ayudita para mi perrito Crispy y para mí.''  
_  
Draco no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡Vaya, vaya!— exclamó acercándose a él y mirándole por encima del hombro con suficiencia— ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han echado de Hogwarts? Ya veo… con tanto favoritismo hacia Gryffindor ya era hora de que…

— ¡Draco por favor!— gritó Hermione pegándole un codazo en las costillas— ¡Por favor! Señor, tenga, quédese con este dinero y no le haga caso a mi hermano. Él tiene problemas y…

— Esto era lo que menos me esperaba hoy— la cortó Malfoy con una sonrisa ladeada. Su voz sonaba teatral— Desde luego es un maravilloso día. Granger ni se te ocurra darle nada. El viejo se merece el lugar dónde está...Dime— añadió mirando a Dumbledore— ¿dónde te has dejado a tu querido alumno predilecto San Potter? ¿Te espera en casa? Ahh… pero si ahora no tienes casa...

Hermione le pegó un empujón furiosa y rezó porque el pobre vagabundo no se molestase por el comentario.

— Los jóvenes no podéis saber cómo piensan ni cómo se sienten los ancianos… — explicó Dumbledore.

— No te atrevas a soltarme una de tus absurdas patrañas— lo interrumpió Malfoy— Está claro que ya no tienes poder sobre nadie, maldito viejo.

Hermione, completamente avergonzada y roja hasta la raíz del cabello, dejó algunas libras en una gorra que había dentro del carro del anciano y se llevó a Draco a rastras pero el último comentario del rubio le había molestado enormemente al vagabundo y comenzó a seguirlos con su carro y su perrito faldero pulgoso.

— ¡Insensata juventud! ¡Insensata juventud!— exclamaba por mitad de la calle mientras les arrojaba botellas de cristal.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho idiota! ¡Ahora no vamos a poder quitárnoslo de encima!— gritó Hermione esquivando las botellas y alguna que otra piel de plátano mientras corrían en dirección a su casa.

Draco tenía flato y a pesar de que veía cristales rompiéndose a su alrededor a punto de cortarle, no podía parar de reír. Estaba siendo un día fantástico. Hubiera pagado por ver a Dumbledore así desde que entró en Hogwarts y ahora tenía el placer de encontrárselo en esas condiciones tan lamentables. Magnífico.  
Dumbledore arrojó otra botella y Draco, como acto reflejo, bajó la cabeza rápidamente. Jodido viejo. ¿Pretendía matarlo?

— ¡VIEJO PULGOSO! ¡Desde luego tú no serías buen golpeador en _Quidditch_! ¡Tu puntería es patética!— se burló soltando una risita maliciosa.

— ¡Vergüenza de chico! ¡Pronto os alcanzaré!— gritó comenzando a correr con el carro y Crispy en su dirección.

— ¡Draco recuérdame algo cuando lleguemos a casa, si es que llegamos!— exclamó Hermione casi sin aliento.

— ¿El qué?— esbozó una sonrisa. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

— ¡QUE TE MATE!— chilló furiosa.

Después de una larga pendiente hacia abajo en la que por suerte, el viejo perdió el control del carro y se cayó al suelo mientras el perro pulgoso comenzaba a comerse los restos de comida que tenía en la barba (fideos chinos, carne de kebap y demás), Draco y Hermione llegaron milagrosamente a casa, con los dulces sanos y salvos.  
Hermione estaba más que enfadada y Draco parecía feliz. Eufórico. Si había sido toda una hazaña ver a Dumbledore de vagabundo, el haber presenciado cómo se caía al suelo de esa forma tan patética había sido la guinda del pastel. Todos los de su casa hubieran pagado por ver semejante espectáculo.

— Sí, sí. Tú ríete— se quejó Hermione malhumorada mientras entraba a la cocina y dejaba la caja con los dulces dentro de la nevera— pero no sé qué hubiera pasado si te hubieses cortado en la mano con un cristal.

— Vaya, sí que te preocupas por mí Granger... está claro, ¿no? si me hubiese cortado, luego tú me hubieras curado— dijo engreído.

Hermione rodó los ojos y sacó un vaso de la alacena para beber un poco de agua. Estaba sedienta por culpa de la maldita carrera.  
Draco no podía quitarse la imagen del director de la cabeza...pero en ese momento una pregunta repentina le vino a la mente.

— Granger... ¿Quién es el director de Hogwarts?— inquirió asustado. Si Dumbledore era un vagabundo...

— ¿Pues quién va a ser? Argus Filch.

Draco no pudo evitarlo y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¡¿EL CONSERJE?! ¡¿UN SQUIB?! ¡¿DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS?!— graznó. Claaaaro... y la señora Norris era la profesora de adivinación...  
Tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta de la cocina para no caerse al suelo de la risa.

Hermione lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería con lo de Squib. Filch era un gran mago perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor.

— No sé de que hablas pero creo que deberías arreglarte un poco. Las vecinas están a punto de llegar- hizo una pausa para beber un tragó y luego continuó— ¿Sabes ya lo que vas a tocar?

— ¿Tocar?— Malfoy no entendía pero por algún motivó sintió como el estómago se le encogía. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Lo presentía.

— El concierto, Draco. No me digas que lo has olvidado….¿por qué crees que vienen las vecinas?

Draco palideció. ¿Tocar? ¿Concierto? No… jodidamente no. ¿No pretendería que él tocara el piano que había en el salón delante de unas _sangre-sucias_? ¡Si él no sabía tocar! Tenía una gran cultura musical que había adquirido a lo largo de su vida pero nunca había llegado a tocar un instrumento. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo se hacía.

— ¿Y qué obra se supone que voy a tocar Granger?— preguntó con la esperanza de al menos haberla escuchado.

— Tú eres quién lo decidió, ¿no lo recuerdas? El estudio nº 6 de Rachmaninoff— Hermione parecía preocupada.

Draco se puso tenso. Conocía los estudios del ruso y sabía que eran muy virtuosos. ¿Cómo iba a tocar algo así? Además…ese en concreto…

— No será el estudio nº 6 del opus 39, ¿verdad Granger?— preguntó asustado y rezó porque no fuese ese en concreto.

— Sí, claro— sonrió Hermione andando en dirección al comedor y sacando las partituras de una estantería.

Draco se quedó blanco como la nieve al ver tantas notas juntas. Era imposible. ¿Por qué narices no tenía una escoba para escaparse de allí inmediatamente? Antes de que pudiese reaccionar un sonido de llaves se escuchó abriendo la puerta de la calle y la señora Granger apareció con las vecinas. Josephine, Muriel y Clothilda. Tres viejas, maquilladas como payasos de circo, algo regordetas y embarradas en un fuerte perfume. Unas marujas en toda regla.

—¡Ay nuestro Draco que hoy nos va a dar un concierto!— exclamó Clothilda pellizcándole fuertemente de las mejillas y estirándoselas.

Draco puso una mueca de asco al notar las sucias manos de la vieja _muggle_. Quería desintegrarla allí mismo. ¿Por qué demonios no despertaba de esa pesadilla? ¿POR QUÉ?

— ¡¿Dónde están nuestros pastelitos?!— preguntó Muriel con toda la desfachatez del mundo. Su timbre de voz era estridente y molesto. ¿Acaso estaban sordas? Joder…

Hermione fue a la cocina para servir los dulces en una bandeja pequeña de plata y preparó té rojo. Las viejas se acomodaron en el sofá y Draco se mantuvo inmóvil de pie, quieto como una estatua. ¿Qué hacía? Tenía que inventarse algo, improvisar… ESO ERA.  
Una idea brillante pasó por su mente. Desde luego era rápido tramando planes.  
Inspiró profundamente para relajarse y se acercó al piano, retirando la banqueta y sentándose, no sin antes hacer una reverencia muy exagerada creyéndose el _Nova_ más de la música clásica.

Hermione y su madre aparecieron en el salón y les sirvieron los pastelitos a las ancianas que no dudaron en devorarlos. Definitivamente no tenían esas voluminosas barrigas sin motivo…

—¡Draco empieza a tocar! ¡Quiero saber si eres tan bueno! ¡Si no, no traigo a mi nieta a que le des clases!— gritó Josephine soltando una fuerte carcajada.

¿Cómo podían ser esas malditas viejas tan escandalosas? Parecían hurracas. De mala gana, o mejor dicho, sin gana alguna, levantó la tapa del piano y se crujió los nudillos y el cuello. Luego giró el rostro hacia Granger que se había sentado junto a ellas y tenía las manos apoyadas en su regazo a la espera, interesada. En cuanto a la señora Granger, había ido a la cocina a por más aperitivos. Las ancianas eran peor que camioneros hambrientos.

— Iba a tocar un estudio de Rachmaninoff— carraspeó— pero…digamos que he cambiado de opinión.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

— ¡Cuéntanos! ¡Cuéntanos!— exclamó Clothilda interesada.

— He decidido…hacer una composición en vuestro honor— puso una sonrisa ladina.

— ¡Quég detalleg!— balbuceó Muriel con toda la boca llena de pastel de crema de manzana.

— Será bonita, ¿verdad? Como nosotras tres…—añadió Josephine.

- Oh sí— Malfoy reprimió una risotada— Desde luego que sí.

Hermione tuvo una sensación incómoda al ver la mirada de Draco. No le gustaba ni un pelo. ¿Qué estaría tramando?  
Un silencio absoluto se hizo en el salón a la espera de que el rubio comenzase a tocar pero Hermione sintió como el mundo se le caía encima cuando escuchó el primer acorde. _**PLAFF.**_  
Draco comenzó a aporrear las teclas con todas sus fuerzas... _**CRANCH,**_ _**PLUNCH, CLINK**_**,** haciendo un ruido insoportable, porque estaba claro que aquello, se mirase por dónde se mirase… no era música. Era un ruido ensordecedor que no tenía sentido ni coherencia alguna.  
Las viejas comenzaron a gritar tapándose los oídos, horrorizadas y Draco continuó con su repentina e improvisada composición. Aquello era de lo más bizarro. En un principio sintió vergüenza por el ridículo que estaba haciendo pero después le fue cogiendo el gustillo, comenzando a aporrear el teclado con los codos e incluso levantándose y sentándose encima, arrastrando el trasero por las teclas de un extremo a otro mientras se desternillaba.  
Hermione no podía hablar. Quería que la tierra se la tragase.  
Miró hacia el suelo avergonzada y se tapó la cara con las manos. La situación no mejoraba si seguía escuchando ese horror de ''música'' sin pies ni cabeza.  
La señora Granger entró corriendo en el salón al escuchar ese escándalo que probablemente se estaría oyendo en todo el vecindario y las viejas se levantaron traumatizadas del sofá.

— ¡Me da igual que tenga pastelitos!— gritó Josephine— ¡No pienso traer a mi nieta a que un loco le de clases!

— ¡Su hijo es un desvergonzado! ¡Se está burlando de nosotras!— Muriel parecía aún más enfadada.

Clothilda se limitaba a no hablar. Parecía estar afectada por lo que estaba presenciando. Las señoras se dirigieron a la puerta para salir de allí lo más pronto posible y Draco continuó aporreando el piano haciendo que esa música _celestial_ sonara de fondo para hacer una gran despedida a las tres viejas como Circe mandaba.  
Cuando la puerta se cerró de un fuerte golpe, la señora Granger tuvo que ir a la cocina, coger un paño húmedo y ponérselo en la cabeza. Necesitaba calmarse. Ya le echaría la bronca a su hijo más tarde por haber sido tan rebelde. Si no quería tocar delante de esas señoras solo tenía que haberlo dicho y no haberla dejado en evidencia.  
Draco, bastante satisfecho por haber echado con gran éxito a las _sangre sucia_ de la casa, se marchó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada. Respiró aliviado y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

— Eres un cretino…— bufó Hermione entrando en su habitación— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Draco se incorporó un poco y la miró enarcando una ceja.

— Me ofendes Granger… pensé que te gustaría mi gran composición— dijo con el típico humor que lo caracterizaba.

— No te burles. No tiene gracia— Hermione se sentó en la cama junto a él— Mira…sé que últimamente no estás muy bien pero…

— Simplemente no me apetecía dar ese estúpido concierto— la cortó. Realmente prefería no decirle que no tenía ni idea de tocar el piano. No quería que Granger pensara que era un inepto. Aunque fuese un sueño, era un Malfoy. Seguía siendo un Malfoy.

— Ahh…— suspiró Hermione. ¿Por qué su hermano estaba siendo tan borde últimamente? ¿Quizás estaba tenso? ¿Estresado? ¿Agobiado? ¿Tenía algún problema y no se lo quería contar?— Oye Draco…— dijo repentinamente.

— ¿Hmm?— preguntó volviendo a recostarse.

— ¿Quieres que te de un masaje? — preguntó con miedo a lo que podía responderle.

Draco volvió a incorporarse, algo sorprendido.

— A ver si así te relajas...no sé...— comentó Hermione.

El rubio se lo pensó durante unos segundos. La odiaba y el hecho de que le pusiera sus manos de _sangre-sucia_ encima no era nada bueno pero después del sufrimiento de los días anteriores, la idea de que le diesen un masaje no estaba nada mal. Solo tenía que imaginarse que Granger era un elfo doméstico manoseándole. Tampoco sería tan difícil.

— ¿Y dónde piensas darme el masaje Granger?— preguntó burlón.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un tarro de Aloe Vera como el que había en el salón.

— En la espalda, Draco— resopló— Quítate la camisa y túmbate bocabajo antes de que cambie de opinión.

Draco se limitó a no contestar y se desabotonó la camisa blanca, dejando a relucir sus perfectos abdominales. Luego se dio la vuelta y apoyó el rostro en la almohada, cerrando los ojos.  
Cuando notó como Granger le esparcía la fría crema por la piel sintió un escalofrío. Sus manos recorriéndole toda la espalda de esa forma tan suave y tan delicada le provocaba que todo el cuerpo fuera aumentándole de temperatura y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sabía muy bien a qué se debía. Claro que lo sabía. Se estaba poniendo cachondo y no lo podía evitar. Intentó inspirar para relajarse pero al notar las manos de la leona descendiendo muy despacio hasta sus lumbares creyó que le iba a dar algo. Giró el rostro y la miró de soslayo. Ella parecía estar relajada, tranquila mientras continuaba masajeándole.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Hermione al ver que el rubio la estaba mirando.

— Nada— dijo intentando sonar frío pero su voz era muy ronca. Maldita sabelotodo. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que tener esas manos tan suaves? ¿Por qué tenía que llevar esa ropa provocándolo a todas horas? ¿Y por qué él se estaba excitando? Era absurdo. Era Granger…

Debía despertar si no quería perder el juicio pero sobre todo, debía despertar porque sabía que si seguía cerca de ella, esa excitación y deseo iban a volverse difíciles de controlar. Iba a terminar sintiéndose atraído por ella… y definitivamente, eso era impensable.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé ¿Dumbledore un vagabundo? ¡Ilógico! Pero no sabéis cómo me he reído escribiendo esa parte jajajajaja bueno y lo del piano ya... sin comentarios XDDD aporreando las teclas con su precioso culo! En fin, no sé cómo se me ocurren estas cosas.**  
**por cierto, decidme... ¿a quién no le han aplastado en el supermercado los pies con las dichosas ruedas del carro? Porque a mí me ha pasado y más de una vez...u.u jajajaja**

**¡Estoy muy feliz porque muchas habéis acertado las preguntas! *tyna sonríe alegremente y hace la ola***  
**Este capítulo va dedicado a:**

**A) Las que dijeron que aparecería Dumbledore: PrincessMS y BlueJoy.**

**B) Las que dijeron que el pianista sería Draco: miriamcampuzano, Shirmione Malfoy, Emma Felton, Pianista Malfoy, Lun Black, Rosyr y Vale Malfoy.**

**PREGUNTAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**  
**En la casa de Hermione se celebrará un cumpleaños y digamos que dos personas se encargarán de contratar a un striper, sí, sí jajajaja**

**1) ¿De quién es el cumpleaños?**  
**2) ¿Quién será el striper?**  
**3) ¿Quiénes contratarán a dicho striper?**

**Os dejo mi facebook por si queréis ver el resto de mis alocadas historias :) Ahí pondré adelantos de los capítulos, fotos y avisaré cuando actualice!**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-c-e-b-o-o-k-.-c-o-m-/-t- y-n-a-.-f-e-s-t (Quitad los guiones). ¡Decidme que sois de fanfiction!**

**Un beso a todas, tyna fest :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Quedas arrestado

**Hola a todas. He vuelto con el capítulo 8 de Tentaciones de un Malfoy. En el anterior vimos a nuestro querido director de Hogwarts en unas condiciones muy lamentables... no me quiero ni imaginar como tendría la barba llena de porquería hahahaha y en cuanto a las vecinas... se llevaron un gran trauma al ver al rubio tocando el piano de esa forma hahahaha al menos recibió al final un masajito por parte de la leona. jejejeje**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS :)**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo!**

**Quiero contaros algo que me pasó ayer volviendo a casa en el autobús... entré y vi a un hombre que era igual que Colagusano. La reencarnación de Peter Pettigrew! XDD Tenía los dientes de castor y la boca abierta. Casi me muero de la risa allí mismo! pobrecito! ¿Le habrán pedido algún autógrafo? jajajaja**

**Contestaciones para las no registradas:**

**Rosyr: hahahaha otra vez se te olvidó poner tu nombre! XD menos mal que sé que eres tú! Draco hizo una composición contemporánea... no quiero ni pensar como sonó eso... desde luego para darle a uno dolor de cabeza xD en cuanto a lo de Dumbledore... jajajajajaj no sabes como me reí con esa escena. Solo de imaginármelo arrojando botellas de cristal... Eso hubiera pasado en la película y hubiera sido un puntazo. Tus comentarios me están afectando y espera que leas el siguiente capítulo. Esto cada vez va siendo más descabellado XDD esperemos que tus ideas alocadas vuelvan pronto que no sabes la gracia que me hacen cuando las leo! jijij espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y te rías! Un beso muy grande rosyr :)**

**saaam: Hellou! Ahora verás si has acertado o no! jejejeje espero que te guste el cap! Un besito :D**

**tess21: Hola María Teresa :D que bien que me escribieses! me gusta mucho saber vuestras opiniones sobre mis historias! no sabes lo que mi cabezita imagina últimamente jejeje lo que intento es que mis historias no sean el típico cliché, sino que sean diferentes pero sobre todo originales :) Espero que te rías con el siguiente capítulo! Un beso muy fuerte guapa ! :)**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma, lo del diario de Blaise comenzaré a escribirlo en un futuro aunque aún desconozco cuando... supongo que cuando tenga tiempo :D pero el one-shoot se quedará tal como está... termina ahí jejeje :)**  
**El capítulo en el que se sabrá el tema de si Draco es virgen o no... tendrás que seguir leyendo hahaha con respecto a Dumbledore... que puedo decirte xD es una pesadilla de Draco y habrá cosas muy muy surrealistas... te voy avisando de antemano...^^**  
**Te deseo suerte con las preguntas pero no mires hasta que no hayas terminado de leer el capítulo ehh! jajajjaaja espero que te guste! Un besito guapa :D**

**y ahora...os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

—¡Despierta dormilón!— exclamó Hermione a horas tempranas de la mañana dándole almohadazos al rubio.

Draco resopló comenzando a soltar maldiciones. ¿Es que acaso no podía dormir tranquilo? Maldita Granger. Lo último que recordaba era que le había dado un masaje en la espalda y que se había quedado profundamente dormido. ¿Por qué narices tenía que despertarlo así?

— Granger, ¿se puede saber que cojones te pasa? — se incorporó con el pelo algo despeinado y los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué va a ser? ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer.

Draco abrió más los ojos y vio que ya estaba vestida y arreglada. Rezó por Merlín que no lo llevara de nuevo al supermercado. Prefería no pasar otra vez por la tortura de que algún retrasado le pillara los pies con las ruedas de un carro. Aunque si iba, quizás volvía a ver al viejo… eso no estaría nada mal. Se reiría de él un rato.

— Draco, ¿quieres espabilarte de una vez? Hoy vienen todos. Tenemos que preparar el pastel de Harry— explicó sentándose en la cama.

El rubio se llevó la mano al cabello, confuso. ¿Pastel? ¿Para San Potter?

— Ya he comprado los regalos pero aún tenemos que hacer el pastel de cumpleaños— explicó alzando la mano para acariciarle el pelo como solía hacer.

— No me digas… ¿qué es el cumpleaños del cabeza rajada?— Malfoy no se apartó. Quizás por la sorpresa de Potter o quizás porque ya no le molestaba tanto que Granger lo tocase. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse, ¿pero qué más daba? Era una pesadilla.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— No le llames así. Harry te tiene mucho cariño.

Draco tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. ¿San Potter le tenía cariño? Absurdo.

— Bueno, te espero abajo. Mamá y papá no vuelven hasta esta noche del trabajo, así que tenemos la casa libre— puso una sonrisa traviesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Un momento Granger— la llamó antes de que se marchase— ¿Quiénes vienen a la fiesta?

No sabía porque pero presentía que iba a ser un infierno.

— Pues todos, Draco. Todos.

Y así fue como Hermione Granger salió de la habitación dejando a Malfoy con más dudas de las que ya tenía.

Cuando el rubio estuvo listo, se hubo peinado y puesto una de las camisetas desgastadas del armario, bajó a la cocina de mala gana. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que hacer un pastel para SAN POTTER? Si se odiaban… odiaba el hecho de tener que hacer de elfo doméstico para uno de sus mayores enemigos. Además…nunca había hecho un pastel. Bueno…ni ningún tipo de comida. Sus dotes culinarias eran inexistentes.

Cuando llegó a la cocina vio que Granger estaba sacando un montón de cacharros, poniéndolos sobre la encimera y también leche y huevos de la nevera.

— Granger, no tengo ganas de hacer esto— bufó apartando una silla de la mesa y sentándose. Aún tenía sueño y ni siquiera había desayunado. Cogió una manzana del cesto de fruta y comenzó a darle mordiscos.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios haces?— Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué yo lo haga todo mientras tú te sientas ahí a mirarme?

— Pues sinceramente…sí Granger— sonrió burlonamente.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y lo cogió del brazo, tirando de él para levantarlo.

— Yo sola voy a tardar mucho más y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Vendrán después de comer— explicó comenzando a romper la cáscara de un huevo en el filo de un cuenco.

— Pero Granger... yo no tengo ni idea de…

— No digas estupideces— lo cortó— si a ti se te da mejor que a mí. Venga, echa la harina.

Draco vio que Granger fijaba la vista en una especie de bolsa blanca pequeña. La harina tenía que ser aquello. La cogió para echarla dentro del cuenco pero teniendo en cuenta que no lo había hecho nunca y que no tenía ni idea, la arrojó bruscamente haciendo que se saliera fuera y cayera por el suelo.

— ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Mira como lo has puesto todo! Que sepas que lo vas a fregar tú.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una falsa carcajada.

— ¿Yo? ¿Fregar? Ni de coña Granger— le espetó poniéndose muy serio.

— Eso ya lo veremos— bufó mientras echaba la harina. Estaba claro que el vago de su hermano no tenía ganas de hacerlo, por eso metía la pata a propósito.

Cuando había echado todos los ingredientes dentro del recipiente comenzó a mover la masa de chocolate con una varilla. Draco no pudo resistir la tentación al ver que olía tan bien y metió el dedo dentro para probar un poco.

— Ni se te ocurra— le pegó un manotazo Hermione.

— Venga Granger. No seas así— se quejó.

— Encima de que no me ayudas ahora pretendes salirte con la tuya. Ni hablar— bufó sin dejar de mover la masa.

Draco al ver que no le hacía caso, le arrebató la varilla de la mano y cogió un poco de chocolate llevándoselo a los labios.  
Hermione molesta intentó recuperarla y comenzó a forcejear hasta que, accidentalmente, le salpicó un poco de chocolate en la mejilla junto a la comisura de los labios.  
Draco comenzó a desternillarse y dejo la varilla sobre la encimera de la cocina, junto al recipiente.

— No tiene gracia— resopló enfadada.

— Yo creo que sí la tiene Granger— por algún motivo cuando Malfoy volvió a mirarla a la cara y vio aquella manchita de chocolate, tuvo un impulso y acercó su pulgar, quitándosela. Luego se llevó el dedo a los labios y lo chupó. Nunca había probado la masa de un pastel y la verdad era que estaba buena. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la había cogido de la cara de Granger no pudo evitar pensar— _¿Qué narices estoy haciendo?  
_  
Hermione lo miró con odio entrecerrando los ojos y lo echó de la cocina. Lo mejor era hacerlo sola. El estúpido de su hermano lo único que hacía era entretenerla y a ese paso no iba a terminar nunca el pastel de Harry.

El rubio se fue a su habitación forzado. Ahora que se lo estaba pasando bien la estúpida sabelotodo tenía que mandarlo a su cuarto. Entró esquivando todo el desorden y se tumbó en la cama. ¿Por qué no podía tener una varita para ordenar aquel desastre? Era consciente de que podía hacerlo él solito pero antes prefería ir a Azkaban.

Cuando pasó cerca de una hora, volvió a bajar a la cocina y vio que el dichoso dulce para San Potty ya estaba listo. Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, mirándose en el reflejo del horno el cabello, intentando colocárselo bien.

— ¿Por qué te esfuerzas Granger? Tus pelos no tienen remedio— se mofó.

Hermione rodó los ojos y sacó una bandeja de un mueble para poner el pastel. Luego preparó unos bocadillos, chocolatinas y todo tipo de golosinas mientras Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— Hoy viene Blaise y espero que ni se te ocurra hacer algo como el otro día. Quiero que nos dejes tranquilos— Hermione lo amenazó.

Malfoy sintió como se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo. No habían vuelto a hablar de Blaise y ahora, además de tener que aguantar al cara cortada...¿Iba a tener que ver como se enrollaba Granger con su amigo? Cojonudo.  
No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto, si estaba claro que era una pesadilla. Blaise jamás saldría con ella en la vida real. Sí… No tenía que darle importancia. Su amigo se acabaría dando cuenta de la traición a la sangre que había cometido.  
Decidió no contestarle y se marchó a jugar al Mario Bros.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que después de comer, el timbre de la casa de los Granger sonó.  
Hermione que estaba en su cuarto terminando de arreglarse, bajó entusiasmada a abrir la puerta.  
Draco también bajó pero se quedó parado en las escaleras. Prefería no acercarse más. Tenía miedo de quien pudiera aparecer por esa dichosa puerta.

—¡Hola! ¡Harry! ¡Felicidades!— exclamó Hermione abrazándole mientras sonreía.

— ¡Hermione!

Detrás de Harry estaban Blaise, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Theo y Pansy.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Theo cogiendo de la mano a la loca y a Pansy junto a ella como si fuesen amiguitas de toda la vida. Lo peor de todo era que Pansy había adoptado el estilo de Lunática y llevaban las mismas ropas.  
No podía ser. ¿Acaso iba a tener que aguantar a Potty, a la familia de los pobretones y a la loca? Por no hablar de sus amigos, que parecían haber perdido el juicio. Los únicos que estaban algo cuerdos eran Crabbe y Goyle pero lamentablemente no estaban allí. Rezó por Merlín para que apareciesen...

— ¡Draco!— exclamó Ginny entrando en la casa y arrojándose a sus brazos.

Si el rubio ya estaba atónito, la reacción de la comadreja lo dejó pasmado.

— ¿Qué coño haces Weasley?— dijo intentando apartarla pero no había forma. Se había quedado pegada a él como una lapa.

— No seas tan borde... Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos— esbozó una sonrisa y se apartó de él, acariciándole la mejilla.

Draco apartó la cara repelido y se dirigió al comedor a sentarse en el sofá mientras todos los demás entraban en la casa. Menuda tardecita le esperaba. Sabía que iba a terminar hasta los cojones.

Hermione sacó la tarta y la puso en la mesa junto al sofá donde se habían sentado la mayoría. Luego volvió a la cocina con Ginny a por el resto de aperitivos. Algunos habían cogido las sillas de la mesa del comedor y se habían puesto junto a los demás.

— Pansy, ¿verdad que Theo tiene _torposoplos_? Por eso le duele hoy tanto la cabeza— sonrió Luna acariciándole el pelo a su ''novio''.

— Sí Lunita, tiene muchos. Por cierto, gracias por estos pendientes de rábanos. Ahora vamos las dos igual— soltó una risita.

Malfoy las miraba de hito en hito pero sobre todo observaba a Theo que parecía estar embobado con la loca. ¿Estaban todos mal del cráneo? ¿Qué narices había pasado en Hogwarts? Definitivamente él era el único que estaba cuerdo. Observó a Potter y vio que también estaba algo diferente. Llevaba una ropa extraña y un pañuelo de seda atado al cuello de color rojo con lunares blanco. ¿Se habría vuelto gay? No… no era posible...pero al escuchar a los gemelos pobretones hablar, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

— ¡Harry! ¡Fred y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti!— exclamó George dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Hemos contratado a un stripper! ¡Y sabemos que te va a gustar!— añadió Fred con una sonrisita pícara.

— Harry de verdad, no sé de dónde habrán sacado estos dos a ese… — suspiró Ron.

Al menos Weasley Pis era el único que parecía el mismo de siempre. Draco permanecía sentado entre ellos en el sofá sin saber dónde meterse.

Hermione y Ginny volvieron de la cocina con unas velas para el pastel, bocadillos y algunas botellas de Whisky de fuego. Draco se sorprendió. ¿La mojigata bebería? IMPOSIBLE.

Él prefería no hablar. Lo de Potter le había sobrepasado pero…¿un stripper? Sabía que los _sangre sucia_ solían contratarlos para hacer bailes eróticos. Desde luego él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a ver semejante espectáculo… y menos de hombres… Le daban arcadas solo de pensarlo.

Fue a levantarse del sofá pero no pudo hacerlo porque Ginny se sentó en su regazo.

— ¿Puedes quitarte de encima pobretona? No quiero que se me contagie algo— le espetó con desprecio pero ella cogió sus manos obligándolo a rodear su cintura.

— Ginny, ¿ves lo que te conté? Ha vuelto a recaer. Lleva días así…— suspiró Hermione sentándose en una silla junto a Blaise y cogiéndole de la mano.

— Tranquila Herms, me da igual. Ya se le pasará— sonrió la pelirroja sobando con sus manos las del rubio.

Draco estaba desesperado. Sentado allí rodeado de todos esos estúpidos mientras la comadreja le aplastaba las piernas. Comenzaba a notar un molesto hormigueo en los pies. Estupendo. Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente.

Había pasado más de media hora y todos habían cantado el cumpleaños feliz a Harry más de diez veces. La tarta había desaparecido y se habían bebido casi tres botellas de Whisky de fuego aprovechando que los padres de Hermione no estaban.  
Draco puso una mueca de asco al ver como Theo le metía la lengua en la boca a la loca. ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE ESTAR PRESENCIANDO UNA COSA ASÍ? Iba a tener pesadillas por la noche…ah no… ¡QUE YA ESTABA EN UNA!  
Apartó a la pobretona bruscamente de su regazo con la intención de subir las escaleras y marcharse a su cuarto pero el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

— Draco, ¡Abre tú!— exclamó Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas debido al alcohol mientras bailaba con Blaise con la música a todo volumen.

El rubio no tenía ganas de hacerle caso y menos al ver como su amigo volvía a manosearla pero tenía que controlarse. Debía ser fuerte y no perder los nervios. Se dirigió a la puerta y bajó el manillar abriéndola lentamente.  
Cuando vio la figura que había plantada frente a él casi lloró de la alegría, aunque llevaba un atuendo un poco extraño...

— ¡PADRE! ¡Menos mal!— sollozó abrazándole. Jamás se había comportado tan cariñosamente con Lucius pero estaba desesperado.

— Vaya….—arrastró las palabras— ¿Tú eres Harry? ¿Tú eres el cumpleañero?

Draco se apartó y lo volvió a observar. Llevaba un traje ajustado azul marino y en su camisa había una especie de placa plateada en la que había grabado: '_'Sexy policía Lucius. Si eres malo tendrás que vértelas con mi porra''._

Draco se quedó completamente blanco con la mandíbula desencajada. No…Joder no. Todo menos eso. ¡NO! NO, POR CIRCE. ¿SU PADRE ERA EL PUTO STRIPPER?

— ¡Mira Harry!— exclamó Fred con la botella en la mano.

— ¡Aquí está tu regalo!— añadió George acercándose a Lucius y Draco— Este no es Harry. Es aquel de allí— señaló al moreno que bailaba desmelenado junto a Pansy y Luna mientras Ron continuaba engullendo aperitivos.

Lucius no contestó y se dirigió con paso firme a donde estaba Harry. Draco no lo pudo evitar y lo sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que continuase caminando.

— ¡Padre por favor! ¡No hagas el ridículo de esta forma!— le suplicó— Haré lo que quieras pero por favor no… con el cabeza rajada no.

— ¿Padre?— le sonrió Lucius de una forma muy sensual. Llevaba una gorra de policía y el pelo rubio platino le caía hasta los hombros— ¿Tú también quieres que te baile?

Draco tragó saliva y comenzó a notar un leve temblor en las manos. Sería mejor que se callara.

Lucius no esperó a que le contestase y continuó andando en dirección a Harry. Le dio un suave empujón al moreno haciendo que cayese en una de las sillas.

— Has sido un niño malo…— dijo con su voz de serpiente— Voy a tener que castigarte…Quedas arrestado.

Sacó unas esposas y se las puso impidiendo que pudiera mover las manos. Luego cogió una porra y comenzó a pasársela por la boca, rozándole los labios suavemente mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él. Le deshizo el nudo del pañuelo arrojándolo al suelo y después se arrancó la camisa de policía luciendo sus impresionantes abdominales. Estaba muy cuadrado.  
Draco tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta del comedor. Todo aquello le sobrepasaba. Sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro. Observó a los demás y vio como comenzaban a vitorear a su padre, animándolo a que continuara desnudándose, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando observó a Potty y vio que el bulto que tenía entre sus piernas crecía de una forma alarmante.

— ¡NO!— graznó acercándose y poniéndose en medio— ¡PADRE NO!

— ¡Quítate Draco!— exclamó Hermione mientras le metía a Lucius billetes en el tanga de guepardo— Deja que continúe con su espectáculo. Es el cumpleaños de Harry y para eso lo han contratado Fred y George. ¿No comprendes que es su regalo?

En ese preciso momento, Blaise la agarró de la mano girándola hacia él y fundió sus labios con los suyos, metiendo la lengua en su boca y soltando un gruñido de placer.

Malfoy bufó y decidió largarse inmediatamente. No lo soportaba. No podía continuar viendo semejante escena y además, tampoco podía hacer magia para impedirlo. Lo mejor era marcharse a su habitación y olvidar ese trauma. Olvidar que todos estaban borrachos, que San Potter era homosexual y que su padre estaba a punto de meterle mano, por no hablar de que Pansy era íntima de Lunática, que estaba más loca que ella y que Theo era su novio. Menudo desastre… En cuanto a Granger y Blaise, prefería no pensar en ellos. Los pobretones eran los que menos le preocupaban.  
Subió las escaleras dando grandes zancadas mientras escuchaba el sonido de esa dichosa música ensordecedora y la voz de su padre diciendo— _¿Quieres que te dé con mi porra? Agáchate guapo._

Aceleró el paso con tal de no escuchar semejantes palabras y cuando por fin entró en su habitación, dio un fuerte portazo. No quería saber nada de nadie. Se tumbó en la cama para ver si conseguía dormir aunque con esa maldita música de fondo sabía que iba a ser imposible.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría muy despacio. Tenía un brazo sobre su rostro y los ojos cerrados.

— Granger, ¿puedes dejarme tranquilo? Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar— le espetó mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercándose a su cama.

— Soy yo…— musitó la pelirroja— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco se incorporó rápidamente y vio que la comadreja se había sentado junto a él y que comenzaba a pasarle los dedos en una sutil caricia por el brazo. ¿Qué mierda pretendía?

— ¿Qué haces Weasley?— vio que ella no estaba borracha. ¿Acaso intentaba meterle mano?

— Bueno… hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y después de lo que pasó la última vez…— se sonrojó levemente.

Draco palideció. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué última vez?

— Comadreja, ¿puedes ser más concreta? — preguntó temiéndose algo realmente malo.

A esas alturas, ya no le podía sorprender nada.

— Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así—sonrió— ¿En serio no recuerdas lo que pasó en la Madriguera cuando todos estaban durmiendo?

— Hmm, no— respondió secamente— y prefiero no saberlo.

Ginny soltó una risita. Le encantaba cuando Draco se hacía el duro. Eso la ponía muy cachonda.

— No pasa nada — le susurró con voz sexy— Haré que lo recuerdes.

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos y se asustó al ver como la pelirroja se fijaba en su boca. No, no, no. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella se acercó a él y rozó sus labios con los suyos. A Ginny no le resultó muy difícil meter la lengua en su boca, puesto que el rubio estaba tan sorprendido que no podía cerrar la suya.  
Draco estaba paralizado. Ni si quiera podía apartarla. Se quedó muy quieto mientras notaba su lengua acariciando la suya y sintiendo como manoseaba sus partes íntimas con sus manos de pobretona.  
Ginny lo empujó, recostándolo en la cama y se tumbó encima de él, rozándole el rostro con su cabello pelirrojo y apoyando las manos en sus pectorales.

— ¡Por Merlín!, ¡¿Por qué demonios no cerráis la puerta?!— gritó Hermione desde el pasillo poniendo una mueca de asco al ver a una de sus mejores amigas enrollándose con su hermano. ¿Ginny estaba loca?

Draco apartó violentamente a la comadreja y se levantó de la cama.

— Weasley, lárgate ahora mismo de mi cuarto— le espetó encendido y muy alterado.

Como Ginny no parecía hacer caso, la arrastró del brazo hasta donde estaba Hermione plantada en medio del pasillo y cerró la puerta de un golpe.  
Escuchaba las voces de la pobretona suplicándole desde fuera mientras Granger le decía— _No sé que le ves a mi hermano... si es un idiota. _

Él se mantenía apoyando la espalda contra la puerta. No podía hacer nada o mejor dicho, no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Había ido a la Madriguera y se había enrollado con la comadreja? Si que había caído bajo en su pesadilla…pero lo más horrible era que había dejado que lo besara. ¿Por qué? Se llevó la mano a la boca y se la pasó por el labio inferior, notándolo aún húmedo por la saliva.  
La saliva de Weasley...

Lo que más odiaba era que Granger lo hubiera visto pero además, que él por un momento hubiera deseado que ese beso hubiese sido con ella. Quizás por eso se había dejado besar por la pobretona. Quizás…

* * *

**Tatatachán hahahaha! Bueno... que sepáis que la fiesta continúa y que se va a desmadrar... un poquito más XD**  
**Este capítulo va dedicado a: miriamcampuzano! Ha sido la única que ha acertado una de las preguntas, la de quién era el stripper! FELICIDADES :D**

**Y a las demás...suerte para la próxima vez... :)**

**PREGUNTAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**A) Harry va a meterle mano a alguien ¿A quién?**  
**B) ¿A quién va a besar Draco?**

**...Os deseo suerte... ;) un beso a todas, tyna fest!P.D: SUBIRÉ AL FACEBOOK FOTOS DE LUCIUS DE STRIPPER. ESTAD ATENTAS.**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-c-e-b-o-o-k-.-c-o-m-/-t- y-n-a-.-f-e-s-t (Quitad los guiones). Y que no se os olvide decirme que sois de fanfiction!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cachinga

**¡Hello!¡He vuelto! Como ya os comenté, esta semana prácticamente no he tenido tiempo de escribir, e ahí el por qué de que esté tardando en actualizar. Hasta final de mes no termino los exámenes así que es probable que durante estas tres semanas esté muy liada pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar! :D**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! :D**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma! lo de Draco virgen, aún falta para saber sobre eso XDD pero sin duda se sabrá jojojo tendrás que ser paciente ;) yo ya no estoy segura si odias el Drinny o no! porque hay que ver lo que te ha gustado! jajajajaja :P pobre Draco... con el mal rato que ha pasado! y tú ahí divirtiéndote y pisando el rabo a tu gatito jajajaja que por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? jajajaja adoro los gatos, aunque no tengo porque mi madre es alérgica, pero si tengo un agaporni muy cuco! XD bueno, a lo que iba que si no me desvío del tema jajaja lo de Draco acercándose a Hermione... ya lo verás, tendrás que seguir leyendo! jojojojo mira que eres mala... que Hermione le de un bofetón! pobre rubio... sé que últimamente me paso con él pero ya me da hasta lástima jajaja eres muy sutil intentando sonsacarme pero... mis labios están SELLADOS! JAJAJAJA no puedo decir más ! Tendrás que ser paciente! :D te dejo con el capítulo! Espero que te guste :) Un besito muy grande guapa!**

**tess21: Hola guapa! Me alegra que te gustase el anterior capítulo! Como pudiste ver, lo de Lucius fue un trauma y de los grandes... aunque ahí no terminó la fiesta... quizás las cosas se pongan peor para el rubio en este cap! jajajajaj prefiero no adelantarte nada! Espero que te guste! Un beso muy grande :)**

**Rosyr: jajajaja hola Rosyr! Definitivamente tus reviews me afectaron, desde que leí en el que me dijiste que Dobby iba a tocar el piano ( que por cierto me descojoné con eso XDD) se me ha ido un poco la pinza! Tú no pares con tus ocurrencias que me hacen muchísima gracia! no sabes como me he reído con la conclusión final que has sacado sobre el beso xD primero pasas de Hermione a Ginny y finalmente terminas decantándote por Ron jajajaja! Esperemos que hayas acertado! Ahora lo descubrirás! jejeje yo creo que el anterior capítulo fue una de las partes más traumáticas para Draco, aunque me da a mí que ahora... se van a poner peor... no sé por qué jajajaja Espero que te guste! Un besito muy grande guapa :D**

**Gaby: Hola Gaby! Que bien que te gustase el otro capítulo y te rieras mucho! jajaja Lucius de stripper es algo que no se te ve todos los días, no sé si viste la foto que subí a facebook pero salía muy cuadrado! jajajajaja Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Creo que el rubio va a sufrir un poquito más hahahha! Un beso muy fuerte guapa :D**

**dragon negro: Hola dragon! Bienvenida a Tentaciones de un Malfoy! Que bien que te hayas decidido a escribir! Me gusta mucho saber vuestras opiniones porque me motivan a la hora de seguir escribiendo! :D Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y te deseo mucha suerte para las preguntas! Un besito muy grande :D**

**ian: Hola ian! Me alegra mucho que estés leyendo Tentaciones! :D Solo te digo que cuando leas el capítulo de hoy tengas en cuenta que es una pesadilla! Que no es real! y que seguramente Draco, tarde o temprano, despertará :D jojojo a saber que sucederá luego! ^^ todas os quedásteis con los ojos así o_O con lo de Lucius jajajajajaa fue muy fuerte! veremos a ver como continúa la fiesta! Espero que te rías mucho con este capítulo! Un besito muy grande guapa :D**

**AlfrajDM: Hola AlfrajDM! Gracias por animarte a comentar! :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste tanto esta historia como las otras! Hoy las cosas se complicarán para el rubio! El pobre cuando despierte va a estar con un serio trauma... no va a ver el mundo de la misma forma jajajaja espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! :D Un beso muy grande guapa!**

**y ahora, os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

Draco estaba jodido. Realmente jodido. Que hubiese besado a la comadreja era lo de menos pero el hecho de que hubiera deseado por un momento que esos labios fueran los de Granger era un problema y _muy _gordo. No quería salir de su habitación pero conforme iban pasando los minutos y escuchaba las voces de los demás gritándole piropos a su padre, su paciencia llegó al límite.  
Se limpió la boca con la camiseta desgastada intentando olvidar el horrible beso de la pobretona y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a bajar al salón y terminar con la dichosa fiesta.  
Granger y Weasley ya no se encontraban en el pasillo por lo que seguramente estarían con los demás.  
Cuando bajó las escaleras y llegó al salón vio que su padre estaba moviendo el trasero y restregándoselo en la cara a Potter.

Restregándole el trasero.

En la puta cara. _A POTTER_, mientras él deslizaba sus asquerosas manos por las piernas de Lucius lascivamente y le tiraba pequeños mordiscos del tanga.  
Se dirigió a su más odiado enemigo echando chispas y lo agarró fuertemente del brazo, levantándolo de la silla y pegándole un empujón.

— ¿Pero qué haces?— bufó Hermione dejando de bailar con Blaise y acercándose al rubio de mala gana — Te dije antes que no molestaras a Harry.

— Cállate Granger.

— ¡A lo mejor está celoso!— exclamó Fred metiendo zizaña.

— Sí, sí— añadió George— ¡Draco quiere al stripper solito para él!

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni se os ocurra pobretones!— exclamó Malfoy al ver que los gemelos se acercaban a él y lo sentaban a la fuerza en la silla.

Draco forcejeó para levantarse pero su _querido _padre había empezado con el show. Sacó unas esposas de repuesto del uniforme de policía que estaba tirado en el suelo y se las puso.

— ¡Soltadme ahora mismo!— gritó el rubio enfurecido pero se quedó rígido como una estatua al ver a Lucius pasándole la porra por el cuello, bajando por su esternón y parándola en su ombligo.

— Soy la ley y tú has sido un chico rebelde. Te mereces un castigo…— arrastraba las palabras mientras bajaba la porra muy despacio.

Draco tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— ¡Padre! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que reaccionar!— exclamaba sollozando.

— No te preocupes…— le susurró acercándose a su oído— Voy a hacer que _tu amigo_ sea el que reaccione— añadió rozando sus partes íntimas con la porra.

Draco se quedó lívido. Mierda. Tenía que hacer algo como fuese.  
Antes de que pudiese reaccionar para salir de esa casa de locos corriendo, el dichoso Potter abrió la boca.

— Para por favor— le ordenó al stripper.

Draco miró al cara cortada sorprendido y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido con él por primera vez en su maldita vida.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó Lucius apartándose del rubio.

— Es mi cumpleaños— explicó Harry y luego miró a la leona— Hermione, me gustaría ser yo quien juegue con Draco.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— graznó Draco levantándose de la silla. Se quedó de pie frente al moreno y por desgracia seguía con las esposas puestas. Joder con San Potter. Antes MUERTO.

Hermione soltó una risita. El Whisky de fuego la había animado y aunque sabía que su hermano era heterosexual a más no poder, no le puso objeciones a Harry. No pasaba nada. ¡Era su cumpleaños!

A Ginny no le hizo tanta gracia por lo que Luna y Pansy se la llevaron a la cocina para distraerla. Mientras tanto, Blaise, Ron, los gemelos, Theo y Hermione empezaron a dar palmas para animar al cumpleañero.

— ¡Pero qué haces Granger!— gritó Draco furioso— ¡No dejes que el cabeza rajada me meta mano! — pero Hermione no le hacía ni caso. Se limitaba a reírse con su novio.

Draco estaba desesperado. Vio como Potty acercaba sus manos para palparle los pectorales y luego las deslizó hasta llegar a sus caderas. El rubio apretó los parpados con fuerza. Era una pesadilla. Una puta pesadilla. Solo tenía que pensar que quizás con suerte se despertaba. Desde luego que Potter lo magreara era un detonante perfecto para que saliera de una vez por todas de ese sueño, sin embargo, cuando Harry bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas apretándoselas con fuerza y Malfoy vio que no sucedía nada, comenzó a asustarse. Joder…  
Gracias a Merlín, por algún motivo el moreno se apartó y lo miró con avidez.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry?— preguntó Hermione al ver que su amigo dejaba de toquetear a su hermano.

Harry no se giró para mirarla. Solo se limitó a responder sin apartar la vista de su amor platónico mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Como le ponía ese rubio platino… Era su fantasía erótica desde hacía mucho tiempo y por fin había encontrado la excusa perfecta.

— Hermione, ¿te importa que bese a tu hermano?

— ¡NI DE COÑA POTTER! ¡OLVÍDATE!— gritó Draco alejándose de él rápidamente pero los gemelos lo cogieron de ambos brazos impidiendo que pudiera marcharse. Seguía atado con las dichosas esposas por lo que no podía pegarles un puñetazo.

Harry carraspeó antes de continuar y puso una voz algo sexy.

— Sería un bonito regalo de cumpleaños— sonrió pícaro— y si no…me pondré muy triste.

A Hermione se le partía el corazón cada vez que veía a Harry poniendo un pucherito. No podía negarse a algo así. No quería fastidiarle la fiesta y si quería besar a su hermano….en fin… un besito tampoco era para tanto.  
En ese instante, por algún motivo Ron se marchó del salón sin dar explicaciones.

— Está bien, puedes darle un beso— respondió Hermione intentando reprimir una risotada al ver la cara tan blanca que se le estaba poniendo a Draco. Le divertía verle así.

— ¡No, no Granger! ¡Maldita! — gritaba Draco intentando forcejear con los gemelos pero no había forma. Estaba acorralado y no tenía escapatoria. Observó a Potter y lo vio acercándose a su rostro, poniendo morritos y cerrando los ojos. MIERDA….¿LOS LABIOS DE POTTER? ¡QUE ASQUEROSIDAD! Pero…seguro que se despertaba, seguro.

El stripper, al ver que su turno estaba a punto de concluir y que pasaban de él, se dejó los billetes por dentro de su tanguita de guepardo, se puso su uniforme y se marchó sin despedirse. ¿De qué servía quedarse si estaban más pendientes del rubio teñido chalado que no dejaba de llamarle padre? Al menos había conseguido una buena paga durante esa hora.

Harry acercó más sus labios a los de Draco hasta que solo estuvieron a escasos centímetros y Malfoy volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tenía que pensar que no era Potter, que era otra persona. Incluso el beso de la pobretona hubiese sido más soportable… pensó en algunas chicas de Slytherin, en los besos de Pansy pero por algún motivo la imagen de la _sangre sucia_ aparecía una y otra vez en su mente_. ¡Maldita sea!_

Cuando notó el contacto de la boca de Potty fundiéndose con la suya no pudo evitar sentir una arcada. Notaba las súplicas de su lengua para que le dejase entrar en su boca pero no estaba dispuesto. Desde luego que no. Apretó los labios fuertemente para impedirle el paso al maldito cabeza rajada pero los gemelos que se habían percatado, le dieron un fuerte pellizco en los brazos haciendo que abriese la boca y diese un gritito de dolor. Harry no lo dudó un instante y se lanzó sobre él para demostrarle lo bien que besaba.

El pobre rubio quiso morirse al sentir la lengua de Potter rozando la suya. ASCO, ASCO, ASCO. Por Circe, quería vomitar. ¿Por qué mierda no salía de esa pesadilla? Eso hubiese sido más que suficiente como para despertar incluso a Crabbe y Goyle. Encima Potter no se quedaba corto. Le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta…

— ¡Basta!— exclamó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para apartarse.

Los gemelos se asustaron al verlo tan enfurecido. Draco miró a Hermione y vio que se estaba partiendo de risa. Maldita _sangre sucia_.

— ¡Quitadme esta mierda ahora mismo!— gritó refiriéndose a las esposas.

Theo acojonado, usó la llavecita y cuando el rubio estuvo libre las arrojó al suelo bruscamente y se marchó a su habitación. Por el camino se encontró al pobretón subiendo del sótano con un cacharro muy extraño. Ginny, Luna y Pansy aún seguían cotilleando en la cocina. Por suerte la pobretona se había olvidado un poco de él. Theo decidió marcharse con ellas y el pelirrojo cogió del brazo a Draco impidiendo que pudiese subir las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio.

— ¿Qué mierda haces comadreja?— se zafó con violencia de su agarre— No voy a dejar que me beses tú también. Quítatelo _YA_ de tu cabeza pobretona.

— ¿Te vienes a fumar cachimba?— preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando su comentario y señalando el cachivache que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Qué narices es eso?— preguntó Draco extrañado y frunciendo el ceño.

— Draco, venga, quédate ¡Ahora que no están papá y mamá!— exclamó Hermione desde el comedor mientras Blaise le sobaba el trasero.

Draco la miró confuso. No quería estar cerca de Potter y tampoco de ella. Era mejor irse a su habitación hasta que terminase la fiesta. No quería ni pensar que más le iba a pasar si se quedaba allí con ellos. Pero por otra parte, su cuerpo no se movía. No reaccionaba. Algo le decía que debía quedarse. Ver a Blaise metiéndole mano a Granger le hacía perder la cordura. Tenía que controlar las manos de su amigo. Cortárselas si hacía falta para que no tocase más de lo debido.

— Está bien— masculló acercándose a los demás.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era una _cahinga_ o como se llamase pero ¿qué importaba? Seguramente era otro estúpido invento _muggle_ que no servía para nada.  
Todos se sentaron en el sofá y pusieron el artilugio sobre la mesita del café. Los gemelos se encargaron de prepararla mientras Draco los observaba. A saber qué narices le estaban echando a esa cosa. Cuando parecía estar todo listo, le pusieron una manguera y se la pasaron a Potter que había optado por meterle mano a Blaise aprovechando que estaba a su lado. Zabini no dejaba de darle manotazos para que lo dejase en paz.

— Harry, por ser el cumpleañero, ¡Te dejamos a ti los honores!— dijo Fred dándole la manguera.

— Venga ¡Tírale como Merlín manda!— exclamó George travieso.

Ron tenía la mirada perdida. Últimamente le había dado demasiado por la marihuana. Aunque esa cachimba fuera de té, él llevaba sus reservas y tenía la intención de fumarse un _petardillo_. Eso le hacía pasar las horas en la inopia, totalmente embobado. Sabía que Hermione tenía una cachimba escondida en su sótano y por eso había bajado a por ella. Normalmente la solían usar en las fiestas.  
Theo, Luna, Pansy y Ginny prefirieron quedarse en la cocina saqueando las reservas de cerveza del padre de Hermione de la nevera. Si cogían dos o tres botellitas, seguramente los señores Granger no se darían cuenta.

Cuando todos habían metido la boca en esa dichosa manguera fue el turno de Draco. Hermione que estaba sentada junto a él, se la pasó y el rubio miró el artilugio poniendo una mueca de asco. No pensaba meterse en la boca algo que había pasado por los labios de Blaise, Potter, los pobretones y Granger.

_Granger_. Por los labios de ella.

La miró y se dio cuenta de que era la última en haber tocado la boquilla de la manguera. En un impulso, se la arrebató de las manos, agarrándola con fuerza y se la llevó a los labios. ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de querer averiguar a qué sabían los labios de la mojigata? Si la odiaba y se suponía que en un principio la repudiaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Cuando tuvo la manguera en sus labios, todos los demás lo miraron soltando unas risitas. ¿Qué narices les pasaba a esos retrasados? Decidió terminar con esa estupidez cuanto antes y sopló bruscamente.

Hermione soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces Draco? — preguntó mientras todos los demás se desternillaban.

— ¿Pues qué voy a hacer Granger? Tirarle como ha dicho uno de los pobretones— bufó molesto matando a Blaise con la mirada al ver que se llevaba la mano a la tripa, dolorido de tanto reír.

— No seas estúpido— sonrió arrebatándole la manguera— Tienes que coger aire, no expulsarlo.

— Ya está la sabelotodo— resopló molesto volviendo a quitarle el cacharro para hacerlo bien y que todos los demás dejaran de pincharle.

Inspiró tan fuerte que cuando soltó el dichoso humo por la boca comenzó a toser como un condenado. _Estupendo_. Observó al pelirrojo y vio que lo miraba con complicidad y echándole el brazo por encima.

— ¿Qué pasa colega?— sonrió Ron. Llevaba una gorra hacia atrás y parecía que estaba en una nube.

— Aparta tus manazas comadreja asquerosa— le espetó retirando su brazo pero Ron no le hacía ni caso.

— ¿Quieres una caladita?— le ofreció el porrito a Malfoy.

— Ronald, te he dicho que nosotros no fumamos eso— le soltó Hermione malhumorada.

— Está bieen...— suspiró y volvió a echarle el brazo por encima al rubio.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y se levantó del sofá para marcharse. Prefiría largarse a tumbarse en su que era imposible aguar la dichosa fiesta, lo mejor era esperar a que terminarse. Debía acostarse y cerrar los ojos. Si lo hacía, el tiempo transcurriría mucho más rápido. Escuchó a la pobretona comadreja llamándole desde la cocina pero no le hizo ni caso. Que le dieran a Weasley. Era una pesada acosadora.

Subió lentamente las escaleras desganado y cuando llegó a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama, cerró los ojos quedándose sopa.  
La música seguía estando a todo volumen y comenzaba a oscurecer pero él ya no escuchaba nada. Todo se había vuelto negro.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas en las que Draco no fue consciente de nada, despertó con la boca completamente reseca. Se incorporó un poco y se frotó el cabello.  
Se dio cuenta de que la música había dejado de sonar y que el ambiente era tranquilo. Silencioso.  
Miró en dirección a la ventana y vio que ya era de noche. ¿Los padres de Granger habrían llegado?  
Con mucha pereza se levantó de la cama y bajó al salón. Había algunas botellas encima de la mesa pero la _cachinga_ ya no estaba… y San Potter y los demás tampoco. Miró al sofá y vio a la leona tumbada, completamente dormida en posición fetal, con los labios entreabiertos y el pelo un poco alborotado.  
Luego observó el reloj que había colgado sobre la chimenea junto al piano y vio que era casi la hora a la que se suponía que volvían los padres de ella. Tenía que despertarla.

— Granger— se acercó y la movió con cuidado— Venga despiértate. No pienso limpiar esto.

— Hmm…déjame... — sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

— Venga sabelotodo no me jodas— la zarandeó más fuerte— Tus padres van a venir y si ven esto así… vamos, no quiero saber nada.

Pero la Gryffindor no contestaba ni se movía. Solo esbozaba una sonrisa. Una sonrisa demasiado dulce, tentadora, irresistible. Sus labios en ese momento eran apetecibles, pero Malfoy prefería no fijarse mucho en ellos.

De malagana recogió las botellas de Whisky de fuego, las de cerveza de la cocina y las tiró a la basura. No tenía por qué haberlo hecho pero por alguna razón sin sentido, comenzó a limpiarlo todo. Seguramente para que no lo culpasen a él del estropicio.  
Volvió al salón y vio que Granger seguía sin moverse. Estaba claro que por mucho que le dijese no le iba a hacer caso y tampoco podía dejarla allí con esas pintas.  
Suspiró hastiado, se acercó a ella sin decirle nada y la cogió en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto.  
No podía creer que estuviese tocando a una _sangre sucia_ pero cuanto antes la dejara en la cama, menos tiempo tendría que preocuparse por esas tonterías.  
Subió muy despacio las escaleras con Hermione entre sus brazos mientras ella recostaba su rostro contra su pecho y murmuraba algo.

— Draco…¿a dónde vamos?— sonreía con los ojos medio cerrados.

— Te llevo a tu cuarto Granger— bufó malhumorado. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el calor del cuerpo de la leona era agradable. Además, ni siquiera pesaba…y su tacto era muy suave y cálido— por cierto, ¿dónde está la _cachinga_?— preguntó.

— Es cachimba, no _cachinga_ — le corrigió Hermione pegando las manos a su pecho mientras él continuaba andando— Se la ha llevado Ronald. Se la he regalado. Quería quedársela para hacer experimentos con la marihuana.

— Ah— suspiró Draco entrando a la habitación de la Gryffindor y tumbándola en la cama muy despacio, con cuidado. El resplandor de la luna se filtraba por la ventana abierta y la sutil brisa del viento entraba en el cuarto.

— Draco— musitó Hermione cogiéndole de la camiseta desgastada impidiéndole que se marchara.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Granger?— preguntó girándose para mirarla pero ella no contestó. Se limitó a sonreír embobada. Seguramente seguía atontada por el alcohol.

La observó y vio que estaba vestida y con los zapatos puestos.  
Decidió quitárselos, arrojándolos al suelo y luego buscó por los cajones del armario algo de ropa más cómoda. Sabía que Granger no se ponía pijama. Al menos en esa época del año, así que buscó hasta dar con unos pequeños pantalones de tela y una camiseta de manga corta blanca de algodón.

— Toma— le dijo arrojando la ropa encima de la cama y disponiéndose a marcharse de la habitación pero cuando fue a salir por la puerta se giró una vez más para mirarla y vio que tenía ciertas dificultades para cambiarse. _Perfecto _— Déjame a mí Granger. Será mejor que tú no hagas nada— suspiró aproximándose a ella y quitándole muy despacio la prenda de arriba.

Hermione se quedó quieta y levantó los brazos para que pudiera quitarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Draco notaba como le hervía la piel. ¿Se estaba excitando?

Cuando se la quitó y vio su sujetador se aceleró. Era de color negro parecido al que le había robado, pero ¿de dónde demonios lo había sacado? Registró con Crabbe y Goyle cada uno de los cajones de su habitación y todos eran muy infantiles. ¿Por qué tenía otro tan sexy? ¿Lo habría visto Blaise? No pudo evitar sentirse furioso por eso.

— Ya está— dijo cuando le había puesto la parte de arriba. Prefería no encargarse de la de abajo. No se hacía responsable de lo que pudiese suceder. Era más que evidente que en ese preciso momento Granger lo estaba poniendo cachondo. _Y mucho._

Hermione se quitó los pantaloncitos cortos vaqueros que se había puesto esa tarde para el cumpleaños de Harry y pasó de ponerse los del pijama. Se metió entre las sábanas y el rubio se acercó para arroparla— _Irónico y patético—_ pensaba él. Haciendo de padre de Granger— _¿pero qué coño estoy haciendo? Tengo que largarme de aquí.  
_  
— Draco…— volvió a llamarle— ¿por qué no te quedas?

Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio. Era una buena oferta. Tentadora. Aunque no podía. ¿Acaso se estaba olvidando de que era GRANGER?

— Porque no— le espetó con frialdad— me voy a mi habitación.

— Espera…— susurró Hermione incorporándose con los ojos medio cerrados y cogiéndole del brazo.

— Qué— dijo en un hilo de voz.

— Acércate.

Malfoy se congeló. ¿Qué pretendía la sabelotodo?  
Curiosamente, no se negó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella aproximándose a su rostro.  
La vio acercando sus labios a su cara y cerrando los ojos pero él no se apartó. Por algún motivo no lo hizo. ¿Quizás quería besarlo? Esperó nervioso a notar sus labios contra su boca. Quería experimentar el roce de su lengua contra la suya pero lo que sintió fue algo muy diferente.

Sus labios...sí…pero… _EN SU JODIDA_ _MEJILLA_.

Maldita sabelotodo. Se quedó completamente paralizado. Solo había sido un pequeño roce en su cara pero se había vuelto loco. Sus labios eran delicados, carnosos y muy suaves.

— Buenas noches— sonrió ella volviendo a tumbarse y dejándolo completamente en _shock_.

Draco sin entender nada, se levantó y se marchó a su cuarto, caminando muy despacio. Granger no lo había besado. En parte tenía lógica…ella creía que él era su _hermano_ pero no comprendía por qué quería que lo besara. ¿Estaba loco?

_''Imposible—_ pensó llevándose la mano a la zona donde le había dado el sutil beso la leona— _no puede ser que Granger me esté empezando a gustar.''_

* * *

**Bueno, bueno! El rubio comienza a sentirse atraído por Hermione! Desde luego esta parte de la pesadilla creo que ha sido una de las peores para Draco jajajaja entre lo de su padre, el magreo y el beso de Harry, el acoso de Ginny... pobrecito XDDD pero aún así, por una vez, él ha sido el que ha cuidado de Hermione :) ****Que mono... *-***

**Con respecto a Ron... ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que sería un porretilla? JAJAJAJA en fin... el rubio tiene unos sueños muy raros XD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a las que dijeron que Harry le metería mano a Draco, al stripper o a Blaise o que Draco besaría a Harry: Alesz, Emma Felton, Etterna Fanel, BlueJoy, BereLestrange, Luladark, Rosyr, Style-Shinigami, Gaby, monrock y Z-Li.**

**¡ENHORABUENA!**

**Preguntas para el próximo capítulo:**

**1) Draco va a tener que participar en una batalla de gallos. ¿Quién va a ser el rapero al que va a tener que enfrentarse?**  
**(sí, sí, habéis leído bien jajajaja Draco rapeando)**

**2) ¿Lo hará bien o su rival le dará una paliza y lo dejará por los suelos? XD**

**¡Os deseo muuuucha suerte! La vais a necesitar XD**

**Un beso muy grande a todas :D tyna fest!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dra-peando

**¡Hola chicas! :D Después de dos semanas desaparecida, vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo de Tentaciones de un Malfoy. Como ya sabéis, me ha sido imposible actualizar antes por culpa de los exámenes. Gracias a Merlín pronto terminaré y todo volverá a la normalidad :D**

**¡Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo! :)**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**LunaLunaticaLuna: Hola guapa! :D Me alegra que te gusten todos mis fics! Como ves, adoro la comedia XDD No sé que ocurriría si algún día decidiese hacer un drama... jajajaja Draco se traumatizó de lo lindo con el beso de Harry... quién le hubiese dicho que iba a terminar enrollándose con el cara cortada y la comadreja XDD A ver que sucede con la batalla de gallos! jijiji espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Un besazo muy grande :)**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma, no sé por qué pensaba que a lo mejor tu gato se llamaba Crookshanks jijiji Quién sabe... no digas nunca no con el Drinny... a lo mejor algún día cambias de opinión, como me pasó a mí jajajajjaja ok no XDD**  
**Con respecto a Draco... imáginate el pobre... ser magreado por Harry (no sé que hubiese sido peor: que lo hubiese tocado Harry o Ron) jjajajaja vamos, que se hubiera traumatizado igualmente XD Si el veradero Lucius hubiese estado presente... madre mía jajajaja Como dijiste, en esta historia no os imagináis lo que puede suceder en cada capítulo... y aquí saco todas las ideas locas que se me ocurren XDD Draco... mucho quejarse y luego lleva en brazos a Hermione a su cama... si es que en el fondo... es un cielo, aunque sea un poquito cabezón xD Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Yo me he reído mucho cuando lo he escrito! jijiji Te deseo suerte con las preguntas :) Un beso muy muy grande guapa :D**

**Os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde la fiesta de Harry en casa de Hermione y a pesar de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Draco se sentía más confuso que nunca. No comprendía el por qué de esa atracción repentina que sentía hacia Granger.  
Supuestamente la odiaba. Era una _sangre sucia_. ¿A qué se debía esa confusión?

Vale. Estaba buena.

Siempre lo había estado… aunque era probable que comenzase a gustarle por cómo le trataba. La cuestión era que en la vida real ella no era de esa forma. Era una sabelotodo insufrible y se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Además, estaba seguro de que no tenía conjuntos de ropa interior sexys y lo más probable era que tampoco hubiese besado a nadie siendo tan mojigata...

Lo más lógico era que (o al menos lo pensaba él) cuando despertase y la viera igual que siempre, dejaría de sentirse atraído pero a pesar de esa esperanza, tenía miedo. Miedo a despertar, seguir recordando el sueño y no poder olvidarse de _ella._

Joder… se estaba volviendo loco.

Había intentado estar más distante con Granger durante varios días y, aprovechando que Crabbe y Goyle habían ido a diario a buscarle, se había marchado con ellos a practicar con las bicis y de paso, aprender para la siguiente competición de BMX. Los dos gorilas aseguraban que la final se acercaba y no disponían de mucho tiempo.

Era cierto que se había caído un montón de veces, que volvía con alguna que otra herida a casa de Granger y que por desgracia, ella tenía que volver a curarle pero había mejorado notablemente y comenzaba a sentirse cómodo con ese deporte. ¿Por qué nunca habrían hecho algo así en Hogwarts? ¿No se suponía que el viejo estaba loco? Podría haber fomentado la cultura del BMX en vez de tantas gilipolleces como las que se le ocurrían últimamente.

Aunque… ese deporte era para _muggles_… Él hubiese sido el primero en mandarlo a la mierda y no darle una oportunidad, pero… era un sueño. A lo mejor en la vida real ni siquiera existía.

Esa tarde en concreto, tenía mejores ánimos. Todavía no se había recuperado del beso de Potter y la pobretona (sin duda iba a quedar marcado de por vida), pero se sentía mejor. Hacía buen tiempo y el cielo estaba despejado. Tenía la corazonada de que iba a ser un buen día.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar, miró el reloj y vio que eran las seis. Seguramente serían Crabbe y Goyle. Solían ir a esas horas a buscarle con las bicis.  
Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Hermione merendando en la cocina.

— ¿Por qué no has abierto la puerta Granger?— se quejó al verla tan despreocupada comiéndose una manzana, apoyándose en la encimera junto al fregadero.

— Ábrela tú. Son tus amigos— continuó dándole mordiscos a la fruta.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo y sintió un cosquilleo. Desvió la vista rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta de la entrada. Prefería no fijarse más en ella.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Cómo es que no traeis las bicis?¿Se os han olvidado? Mira que sois imbéciles— bufó al abrir la puerta y ver a Crabbe y Goyle con las manos vacías. Llevaban gorras y unas camisetas de colores llamativos más anchas de lo normal.

— Joder Draco— se cruzó de brazos Goyle— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijimos ayer?

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio y vio a la leona saliendo de la cocina, pegando la oreja a la conversación. No… no recordaba lo que le dijeron Crabbe y Goyle… y sabía muy bien por qué.

Porque había estado toda la jodida tarde distraído, pensando en Granger.

— La batalla de gallos— añadió Crabbe sacándolo de su ensimismamiento — ¿Qué haces con esa ropa? Ponte la gorra negra y la camiseta de la suerte.

Draco enarcó una ceja. ¿La camiseta de la suerte? ¿Cuál sería?

— Subid conmigo— les exigió dándoles la espalda, caminando hacia las escaleras y pasando por el lado de Hermione sin dirigirle la palabra. No tenía ni idea de lo que era una batalla de gallos ni cuál era la camiseta de la suerte pero si decía algo volverían a llamarle loco.

Cuando entró en su habitación, comenzó a rebuscar en el armario y miró a Vincent.

— Crabbe, no la encuentro. Búscala tú— disimuló con la esperanza de que eso funcionase. Ya se preocuparía por lo que era la batalla más tarde.

— Si la tienes delante— suspiró acercándose y sacándola de la percha. Era de color gris.

Un momento. ¿Era la misma fea y vieja camiseta con la que despertó cuando comenzó a tener esa pesadilla?

— Ni de coña me pongo eso para salir a la calle— escupió mirando la ropa con repulsión— No pienso hacer el ridículo.

— Vamos, que tienes que darle una paliza al _jefazo_, que hoy te enfrentas a él. Llevamos meses planeándolo— el gorila parecía muy entusiasmado.

Eso del jefazo no le hizo mucha gracia a Draco. Después de lo sucedido en la competición de BMX con mini Potter, quién sabía lo que podía ocurrir. A lo mejor _sí_ debía ponerse la dichosa camiseta.

— Está bien— entrecerró los ojos arrancándosela de las manos de un tirón.

Goyle buscó la gorra por la habitación y se la tendió en la mano.  
Draco puso una mueca de desagrado al ver esa cosa tan horrorosa. ¿Por qué los _muggles_ se la ponían en la cabeza? Incluso el sombrero ajado que tenía el _viejo_ en su despacho era más bonito.

Cuando estuvieron listos, se dispusieron a marcharse de la casa pero cuando abrieron la puerta de la entrada, Hermione agarró del brazo al rubio.

— Voy con vosotros— sonrió peinándose un poco con los dedos, intentando colocarse su pelo alborotado— No pienso perderme algo así.

Genial. Cojonudo. ¿Otra vez Granger iba a presenciar una de sus patéticas derrotas? El día mejoraba _enormemente._

— ¿Por qué no aprovechas ahora que estás sola y llamas a Blaise para que te haga compañía Granger?— le soltó despectivamente. Quizás si se enfadaba con él, se marchaba a su cuarto y no iba tras ellos.

Pero su plan no funcionó. Hermione parecía estar de muy buen humor y no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que su hermanito le fastidiara la tarde.  
Sin hacer mucho caso a sus palabras, lo agarró del brazo y todos salieron de la casa.

— ¿Dónde se supone que es la batalla _esa_ de gallos? — preguntó Draco mientras él y la leona seguían los pasos de Crabbe y Goyle.

— Cogeremos un taxi. Es en el mismo parque de la competición de BMX— explicó Crabbe sin mirar atrás y sin dejar de caminar— Creo que han puesto un escenario.

Draco se tensó. ¿Un escenario? Mal, mal, mal. Sonaba jodidamente mal. ¿Expuesto ante unos _muggles_? _Qué maravilla… _Además, ¿Cómo iba a haber una batalla de gallos en un escenario? ¿Iban a ponerse a matar pollos con un cuchillo? A lo mejor de eso trataba el juego. Quién matara más gallos ganaba… y él tendría que enfrentarse al_ jefazo_… ¿y quién mierda iba a proporcionarle el maldito cuchillo?

Ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

Después de un largo viaje en taxi de casi media hora debido al atasco en pleno centro de Londres, llegaron al parque._  
_Draco sintió como su estómago se encogía al ver la numerosa aglomeración de personas que se reunían en la zona. Chicos adolescentes de todas las edades iban vestidos del mismo estilo, con gorras, andando de una forma muy extraña, como si tuvieran algún problema en la entrepierna.  
Algunos discutían entre ellos, pero era raro. Todo lo que soltaban por la boca rimaba. Parecían bobos.

Llegaron al punto del parque donde estaba el escenario y vieron que ya había comenzado la primera batalla de gallos.  
Goyle señaló con el dedo a una pantalla de televisión donde aparecía una lista diciendo el orden en el que participarían. A pesar de que él y Vincent no iban a rapear, el rubio llevaba meses inscrito en el evento. El ganador recibiría un cheque en metálico de quinientas libras.

Draco vio como dos contrincantes salían al escenario con unos cacharros en la mano y comenzaban a discutir haciendo rimas.  
Rimas como las que había escuchado entre la masa de gente.

_Así que de eso se trataba la batalla de gallos…_ Gracias a Merlín no iba a tener que matar un pollo y pringarse de sangre.

Uno de los chicos que había en el escenario comenzó a rapear intentando ridiculizar al otro contrincante con su micrófono en la mano. Malfoy se quedó sorprendido al ver lo buenos que eran algunos.

Cuantas más rondas iban pasando, más chicos eran eliminados y más se acercaba el turno de Draco. No sabía si lo iba a hacer bien… además… él nunca había hecho algo parecido.

_'' Tú eres un majara y si vuelves a decir algo de mi novia te voy a partir la puta cara''_ — se escuchaba de fondo a un chico rellenito rapeando.

_'' Cállate, sabes que ahora sí que hay sangre, porque tú eres un gordito, y yo soy el que viene con hambre''_ — le respondió el otro dejándolo totalmente K.O.

El rubio no sabía cómo pasar desapercibido. En menuda mierda se había metido. No quería hacer semejante ridículo frente a tanta gente. Si esos eran buenos… ¿cómo iba a ser el dichoso _jefazo_? Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Goyle le pegó un empujón haciendo que volviese a la realidad.

— Tío corre— le instó señalando el escenario— Que ya te toca a ti.

— No, no ni hablar— forcejeó con la intención de marcharse y coger un taxi. No tenía dinero pero mendigaría si hacía falta. Con un poco de suerte se encontraría al viejo por la calle con Crispy y le robaría algunas moneditas. Hubiese preferido el descuartizamiento de pollos.

— Déjate de gilipolleces Draco— insistió Goyle.

El rubio estuvo a punto de mandarle a freír espárragos pero la voz de Hermione lo acalló.

— Oye…— le susurró acercándose a su oído y agarrándole suavemente del brazo— No te preocupes, sé que todo va a salir bien y que ganarás…

— Sí, claro Granger…— sonrió falsamente— Eso también lo dijiste la última vez y mira lo que pasó. Un poco más y me quedo sin cara.

— Fue porque tuviste un mal día— le acarició con los labios su mejilla— Además a ti las batallas verbales se te dan de maravilla.

Draco se quedó muy quieto.

_Batallas verbales._

Así que solo tenía que pensar en eso. Que era una batalla verbal más… como las que solía tener con ella cuando discutían en mitad de los pasillos del castillo.

— Está bien— respondió un poco más animado alejándose de ellos.

Subió muy despacio unas escalerillas que había junto al escenario y un hombre le dio un micrófono. Cuando estuvo ahí arriba, sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba. Todo el mundo permanecía en silencio, expectante por ver lo que iba a suceder.

Draco tenía la sensación de que iba a darle un infarto de un momento a otro.  
De pronto vio que entre el gentío, muchos chicos se apartaban dejando paso a alguien. Lo miraban con admiración y algunos gritaban— _¡Tú puedes jefazo! ¡Mata al chico lejía!_

El rubio frunció el ceño y miró con cara de asesino al gilipollas que había soltado ese comentario.  
El chico (de unos quince años aproximadamente) se asustó al ver el brillo amenazante de sus ojos y se quedó cohibido camuflándose entre sus amigos.

Draco volvió a fijar la vista en el_ jefazo_. ¿Quién cojones sería? Era alto y corpulento… Llevaba una gorra roja y miraba al suelo, por lo que no podía ver su rostro.

_El jefazo_ subió las escalerillas del otro extremo del escenario con un micrófono en la mano y cuando estuvo arriba miró a Draco con superioridad, intentando achantarle.

_No._

NO.

CUALQUIERA MENOS ÉL.

Draco se quedó lívido. Joder… ¿VIKTOR KRUM? ¿QUÉ COJONES?  
La última vez que lo había visto fue en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y ahora, ¿Era un jodido rapero?

En parte, tenía cierta gracia por lo que no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada. Siempre había resultado atractivo para el sector femenino y ahora...con esas pintas de gilipollas daba algo de miedo.

— ¿De qué te _rrries_ novato?— Seguía conservando su acento búlgaro— No vas a _ganarrr_ esta batalla.

— Eso ya lo _verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrremos_— lo imitó Malfoy riéndose en toda su cara.

Hermione, Crabbe y Goyle intentaron acercarse todo posible al escenario y comenzaron a silbar y gritar animando al rubio, haciendo que creciese su ego.

El _chim púm_ de fondo comenzó a sonar a todo volumen y todos los adolescentes que estaban viendo el show movieron los brazos de arriba abajo siguiendo el ritmo. El primero en llevarse el micrófono a la boca fue Krum.

— ¡Eh, yo! Soy el que manda y no me vaciles si no _quierrres_ que llame a toda mi panda.

_Chim púm chim púm_

Draco se quedó en silencio. Bloqueado. ¿Qué decía? Estaba nervioso y veía que cuanto más tardaba en hablar, más abucheos había a su alrededor. Miró a la leona y vio que le sonreía y vocalizaba algo. A pesar de que no la escuchó pudo percibir la palabra en sus labios.

_— Ma- chá- ca- le…_

Draco se llevó el micrófono a los labios con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir dispuesto a enfrentarse a Viktor Krum y lo perforó con la mirada. _Oh sí… _ese estúpido búlgaro retrasado iba a enterarse de quién era él.

— ¿Tu panda?— sonrió ladinamente— No me hagas reír, ambos sabemos que te voy a freír.

_Chim púm chim púm_

Krum se volvió a llevar el micrófono a la boca y vio que el rubio centraba mucho la vista en una chica que había entre el gentío.

— ¿A quién _mirrras_ chico lejía? ¿A esa tía?— dijo con menosprecio— Yo al menos tengo buen gusto, _porrrque_ ella con ese pelo _desgrrreñado_ me da susto.

_Chim púm chim púm_

Hermione fue a insultarle. Maldito imbécil. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese rapero de pacotilla a meterse con ella? Quiso maldecirle pero no pudo hacerlo cuando escuchó a su hermanito defendiéndola.

— No te metas con Granger desgraciado ¿tú te has visto hablando con tanta _RRRRRRRRRRRR_? Pareces _rrrrrrrrretrasado._

Chim púm chim púm

Krum le lanzó una mirada escalofriante y agarró el micrófono con fuerza.

— Cállate _horrrtera_. Con esa cabeza bañada en agua oxigenada con ninguna mujer vas a _conseguirrr_ nada.

_Chim púm chim púm_

Un grupo de seguidores de Krum comenzaron a vitorearle frenéticos. Querían a toda costa que le diese una paliza al _chico lejía._

Draco no se vio intimidado en absoluto y Viktor continuó rapeando.

— Veo que te tiembla la mano, y eso es _porrrque_ no vas a _ganarrrme_ maldito enano.

_Chim púm chim púm_

Draco lo miró de arriba abajo. Él era todo menos un maldito enano.

— ¿Yo enano? — rio sarcástico— Tú lo que pasa es que quieres ganar el evento para pagar las putas hormonas de tu crecimiento. Y no me refiero a la estatura, sabes de sobra que hablo de _esa cosa_ que no se te pone dura.

_Chim púm chim púm_

Viktor se mantuvo en silencio. _Mierrrda. ¿Cómo había descubierrrto su secrrreto? ¿Quizás sabía lo de la viagrrra?  
_  
— Vaya, vaya, ¿ahora no hablas retrasado? Me parece a mí que he acertado. Acéptalo de una vez. Aquí solo puede haber un ganador y está claro que tú ya eres el perdedor.

_Chim púm chim púm_

La muchedumbre comenzó a gritar de emoción— _¡CHICO LEJÍA, HURRA HURRA!— _y Viktor se quedó completamente inmóvil admitiendo su derrota.

Hermione, Crabbe y Goyle saltaban gritando de alegría y el encargado de repartir los premios subió al escenario, dándole el cheque en metálico al rubio.

— Esta vez has tenido _suerrrte... rrrubio_ de bote— bufó Krum cruzándose de brazos mientras el resto de raperos que habían participado en el evento subían al escenario. Era la tradición entregar el premio frente a todos.

— No es suerte. Asume que soy mejor que tú— lo miró Malfoy por encima del hombro sin soltar su cheque. Aunque quinientas libras para él fuesen una completa bazofia (puesto que en su vida real no es que careciese de riquezas precisamente), era la primera vez que obtenía dinero por su propia cuenta. La primera vez que no era dinero proveniente de sus padres… y una gran satisfacción lo embargó.

Bajó a donde estaban Hermione y los gorilas y fue entrevistado por una cadena de televisión que se encargaba de patrocinar el evento. Cuando el ambiente comenzó a calmarse un poco y dejaron de acosarle, todos decidieron volver a casa de la leona.

Durante el viaje en taxi, Hermione no dejaba de abrazar a Draco y darle las gracias por haberla defendido frente al tonto ese, pero él no se lo impedía. Estaba eufórico por haber vencido a Krum y hubiera permitido incluso que Crabbe le diese besos en la cara.

— Cuando lleguemos a casa lo vamos a celebrar— sonreía Hermione apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro mientras Goyle charlaba con el taxista sobre su vida amorosa y Crabbe canturreaba una canción mirando por la ventana.

— No pensarás invitar otra vez al cara cortada, ¿verdad Granger?— abrió mucho los ojos asustado.

— Te he dicho que no llames a Harry de ese modo— A pesar de que le molestó el insulto a su amigo no podía dejar de sonreír. Ella también estaba muy contenta por la victoria de su hermano— ¿Quieres que pidamos unas pizzas y veamos una película?

Draco se lo pensó unos instantes.

— No suena mal— Ese día aceptaba cualquier cosa. Comenzaba a oscurecer y tenía hambre así que no pudo negarse.

— Hoy mamá y papá volverán un poco más tarde de la clínica— comentó— Crabbe y Goyle también pueden quedarse.

Los gorilas escucharon la palabra pizza y se relamieron, por lo que no pusieron ninguna queja.

Cuando se bajaron del taxi y entraron en casa de Hermione, Crabbe buscó el teléfono. Él iba a ser el encargado de pedir la cena a domicilio. Quería la pizza de tamaño familiar que llevase más ingredientes. El estómago le crujía mucho y sentía que de un momento a otro se lanzaría a devorar el brazo de cualquiera si no comía algo.

_ ''¿Dino pizza… qué desea?''— _se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

— Hmm, quiero cuatro pizzas familiares. Una de bacon, otra especial de la casa…— comenzó a pedir babeando un poco.

Obviamente entre él y Goyle iban a comerse tres. La otra que se la quedasen Hermione y Draco. Cuando terminó de pedir las pizzas que deseaba, le dio al encargado la dirección de la casa de la leona.

_'' De acuerdo. En diez minutos… tendrán las pizzas allí…''—_ dijo la voz y el aparato quedó mudo.

Crabbe se frotó las manos ansioso y fue al salón para acomodarse en el sofá junto a Draco y Hermione. Goyle había aprovechado y había metido palomitas en el microondas. Cuando estuvieron listas las puso en un cuenco y se las llevó al salón.

— ¿Qué vamos a ver Granger?— preguntó Malfoy. Como eran cuatro e iban a estar muy arrechuchados en el sofá, el rubio obligó a Crabbe y Goyle a sentarse en unos sillones junto a ellos.

— No sé, alguna de miedo— sonrió Hermione cogiendo el cuenco de palomitas.

Goyle puso la cinta y encendió la tele del salón. Apagó las luces para dar un ambiente más siniestro y se sentó en uno de los sillones con ganas de ver la película. Se suponía que era de terror y daba mucho miedo. Le encantaba ese tipo de cine.

Malfoy se limitó a mirar la pantalla. Jamás había visto una película pero bueno… había una primera vez para todo. ¿Era de miedo? Seguro que no era para tanto.

El timbre de la puerta sonó captando la atención de todos.

— Abre tú, Draco— dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista de la pantalla mientras continuaba comiendo palomitas.

Malfoy suspiró hastiado pero no se quejó. ¿Qué más daba si él abría la puerta? Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta llegar al pasillo. El timbre volvió a sonar.

— Joder, que ya voy. Qué impaciente...— se quejó bajando el manillar.

El repartidor de pizzas estaba plantado en la puerta, con el pedido en una gran bolsa. Llevaba unos vaqueros muy ajustados, una cazadora roja y una gorra a juego en la que había escrito— _Dino Pizza... hacemos sus sueños realidad._

Si Draco hubiese estado comiendo palomitas en ese momento, lo más probable es que se hubiese atragantado.  
Se quedó en _shock_ y tuvo que ahogar una fuerte carcajada.

¿_Él_ era un puto repartidor de pizza?

— Joder, ¿Snape?— soltó una risa— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has cansado de pedir tantas veces el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que te has metido de repartidor?

Hermione lo escuchó y rápidamente le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza desde el sofá. Su hermano era un estúpido. No podía hablar sobre Hogwarts con un _muggle_.

— ¿Defensa? — preguntó Snape arrastrando las palabras y se aproximó haciendo que Draco retrocediese un par de pasos. Quería cotillear un poco la casa— Vaya…— susurró al ver a la leona sentada en el sofá— ¿De fiesta nocturna? ¿No sois muy jóvenes… para eso…?

Hermione, atónita por la osadía centró la vista en el repartidor. ¡Pero qué cara más dura tenía ese hombre!

— ¿Oiga puede darle las pizzas a mi hermano y marcharse por favor? Estamos intentando ver una película— dijo sin levantarse del sofá. No debía perder la paciencia...

— ¿Una… película? El cine es una de mis pasiones… ¿Cuál es? — preguntó Snape pasando por al lado del rubio y entrando con descaro en el salón. Sin ninguna vergüenza se sentó en el sofá al lado de Hermione y la miró con vehemencia.

— Granger, ¿por qué no le dices algo? Que se largue _la napia gigante_— _Sí,_ deseaba decirle a Snape algo así desde que lo había visto por primera vez. Debía aprovechar ahora que no era profesor de pociones y no tenía derecho a castigarle.

— No te metas… con mi nariz… la operación salió mal…— se quejó Snape aproximándose más a Hermione, haciendo que ella se asustase un poco— Vaya… ¿Así que se llama Granger? ¿Por qué no me invita a ver la película?

Hermione iba a maldecir a ese maldito pervertido pero el grito terrorífico de una mujer sonó en la televisión.

Snape supo inmediatamente de que género se trataba.

— Así que es de terror...señorita Granger…— dijo hablando muy despacio y pegando mucho la pierna a uno de sus muslos— Si se asusta... puede abrazarse a mí.

— ¡Joder ya está bien!— gritó Malfoy acercándose rápidamente, pegándole un tirón del brazo y levantándolo del sofá. ¿Pero de qué mierda iba Snape?— Toma el dinero y lárgate de una maldita vez. Deja a Granger en paz si quieres volver a ver la luz del día.

_Sí_, se había puesto posesivo. ¿Y qué? _A la mierda._ Arrastró a Snape hasta la entrada de la casa, arrojó los billetes al suelo de la calle, cogió el pedido y pegó un portazo.

— Quiero quedarme…— se escuchaba al profesor de pociones lamentándose desde fuera— Por favor... señorita Granger... ábrame la puerta y esta noche cuando tenga miedo podré...arroparla.

— ¡Vete ya si no quieres que llame a la policía! — chilló Draco y sintió un repelús al recordar a su padre pero quizás eso era efectivo.

Volvió al salón y puso las pizzas sobre la mesita del café que había frente al sofá.  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, continuaron viendo la película (en la cual Draco se sobresaltó y gritó más de una vez, agarrándose asustado a la leona).

— Oye, ¿en serio te da miedo está porquería? — dijo Hermione divertida.

— Granger, ¿cómo puedes reírte? ¿Has visto lo que le ha pasado a esa mujer? La han cortado en pedazos con el cacharro ese.

— Se llama motosierra Draco— rodó los ojos Hermione apoyando la cabeza en su regazo y tumbándose en el sofá— ¿Me tocas el pelo? Quizás así te olvidas un poco de la película.

Draco desvió la vista de las imágenes tan horribles que aparecían en la pantalla y bajó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada de ella. _Tumbada en su regazo._

_Joder.  
_  
Desde luego mirarla a ella era más agradable que lo de la _mocofierra…_ ¿pero se estaba olvidando de lo que había sentido la última vez? Bueno… si le tocaba un poco el pelo no pasaría nada. No iba a enchocharse con Granger por algo así.

Sin darle más vueltas, enterró la mano en su cabello. A pesar de que lo tenía un poco alborotado era sedoso y suave.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Hermione al notarle temblar.

— Ehh, sí Granger, es que me ha dado frío— _Ja ja_. Si estaban a casi treinta grados. Era un maldito mentiroso.

Hermione lo miró incrédula pero no dijo nada. A saber que se traía su hermano entre manos. Cerró los ojos pasando por completo de la película y notó como él continuaba acariciándole el pelo.  
Crabbe y Goyle miraban boquiabiertos la pantalla sin pestañear.

— Creo que nunca más voy a comer pastel de carne— dijo Goyle ante la imagen que acaba de presenciar.

— Yo tampoco— añadió Crabbe.

Draco continuaba embobado con la leona y a pesar de que escuchaba los gritos de la película de fondo, había una pregunta que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza. Quería preguntarle algo a _ella_… saber la respuesta.

— Oye Granger— musitó haciendo que Hermione abriese los ojos y lo mirase.

— ¿Qué?— sonrió.

— Si yo…— respiró haciendo una pausa— Si yo no hubiese sido tu hermano, ¿me hubieses odiado?

Hermione lo miró extrañada. ¿A qué se refería?

— ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?

— Contesta— le instó apartando la mano de su cabello.

— Está bien, pero no pares— bufó— no sé para qué me preguntas eso, pero claro que no te hubiese odiado, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Eres una buena persona.

Draco rio para sí mismo. ¿Buena persona? ¿Él? Era la primera vez que le decían algo así.

Ella _al parecer_ lo conocía bien y lo aguantaba… lo soportaba, pero… joder, en la vida real no era así. En la vida real no se podían ni ver.

Se mantuvo en silencio y continuó acariciándola pero estaba ausente. No dejaba de preguntarse… ¿y si él nunca hubiese sido un gilipollas con ella? ¿Quizás se hubiesen llevado bien? A lo mejor Granger se hubiese sentido atraída por él.

Y todo eso le llevó a darse cuenta de algo.

De que… irremediablemente, ella sí le estaba empezando a gustar y sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil olvidarse de ese sentimiento. Que probablemente cuando despertase seguiría estando ahí.

¿Y qué haría cuando eso sucediese?

_No tenía ni puñetera idea…_

* * *

**¡Tachán! :D ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡BRAVO POR DRACO! Ha ganado el evento :D**  
**¿Quién hubiera dicho que Viktor Krum tomaría viagra? jajajajaja**  
**¿Y Snape un salido repartidor de pizzas a quién le han practicado la cirugía estética? XDDD Pero todo esto está llevando a nuestro rubio a admitir sus sentimientos por Hermione :)**  
**Ainss... que mono es... *-* Me tiene loquita jijiji**

***tyna busca como loca entre todos los reviews para ver si alguien ha acertado quien era el rapero pero no... * :C Repito que en esta historia puede aparecer CUALQUIERA, así que echarle imaginación y decir lo más disparatado que se os ocurra...:P**

Este capítulo va dedicado a las que dijisteis que Draco ganaría la batalla: merylune, miriamcampuzano, Style-shinigami, Z-Li, LucyTheMarauder, Connie1 y Emma Felton. :D  


**PREGUNTA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: ¿Qué va a suceder? (Solo podéis elegir dos opciones).**

**A) Crabbe y Goyle tienen un plan entre manos.**  
**B) Dumbledore acampará con su perrito Crispy en la puerta de la casa de Hermione.**  
**C) En mitad de la noche, Blaise trepará hasta la ventana de la habitación de Hermione.**  
**D) Draco irá a la peluquería.**  
**E) Draco sabrá lo que es Internet.**

**Un beso a todas, tyna fest :)**


	11. Chapter 11: CATFISH

**Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal estáis? Aquí traigo el capítulo 11 de Tentaciones de un Malfoy :D En la última actualización se me olvidó poner al final del capítulo las dedicatorias de las que acertasteis, pero luego lo rectifiqué! Si es que tengo la cabecita fatal XDD Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo! Yo me he partido de la risa!**

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Bell: Hola Bell! Ya estoy aquí de vuelta! :) Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Un besito muy grande!**

**Gabi Malfoy: Hola Gabi! Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste este fic! No te preocupes que nunca me gusta dejar las cosas a medias! :D o al menos eso es lo que intento xDD Te deseo suerte con la pregunta! A ver que te parece este nuevo capítulo! Un besito muy fuerte :)**

**Rosyr: Hola querida Rosyr :D ¿Quién se iba a esperar que el búlgaro fuese el rapero? jajajajjaa y que encima tuviese problemas con su ''cosita''. Ay, si Krum se enterase de las cosas que escribo. XDD Bueno Krum y todos, porque vamos jajajajaja No sé que pensaría Tom Felton! Ahora verás si has acertado o no :D Te deseo suerte! Un besazo guapa :D**

**dragon negro: Hola dragon negro! :D Lo de Krum se me ocurrió porque vi que era el ideal como contriincante de Draco. Me hacía mucha gracia que tuviese que rapear con su acento búlgaro! hahahaha Yo también tengo muchísimas ganas de que Draco despierte pero aún falta un poquito! Espero que te guste este cap! Un besazo :D**

**ian: Hola ian! :D Por fin le sale algo bien a Draco! Que en los anteriores capítulos con la fiesta de Harry lo había pasado bastante mal XDD Y con el BMX igual... jajajaja ya era hora de que él también disfrutase un poquito :)**  
**Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo guapísima! Yo me he reído mucho! Ya verás! Un besazo :D**

**Style-shinigami: Hola guapa, te he dejado la contestación por privado en tu cuenta! :D Un besito!**

**Emma Felton: Querida Emma :D Ahora cada vez que veas una batalla de gallos vas a recordar a Draco compitiendo contra Krum! jajajaja y la viagra de por medio XDD y cuando llames al telepizza y escuches una voz masculina, pensarás... ¿Snape? jajajaja A mí también me encantan los momentos entre Draco y Hermione... el rubio cada vez está más enchochado! hahahaha Que ganas tienes de que Ginny se lie con Blaise... jojojo pero para eso está el príncipe! ay se van a liar de lo lindo! XDD o a lo mejor se lían aquí también :O quién sabe... con respecto al tema de la virginidad, espero que con este capítulo salgas de dudas! Espero que te guste! Un besazo guapa :D**

**y ahora, os dejo con la lectura :D**

* * *

Draco había reconocido que Granger le gustaba. Aunque fuese solo un poco. Pero le gustaba.

Se maldecía a sí mismo por estar sintiendo algo semejante. Precisamente a él jamás le había gustado ninguna. Era cierto que con Pansy había tenido algún que otro roce y se había acostado con ella un par de veces, pero no había ningún sentimiento de por medio. _Era solo sexo._ Y con Granger era diferente. No se trataba del típico calentón de una noche.

Estaba preocupado porque pudiese llegar a sentir algo más profundo. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer si se enamoraba de ella? Además, Granger lo odiaba.  
Un momento, ¿acaso se estaba replanteando esa idiotez?  
Suspiró tumbado en su cama sin dejar de mirar al techo.  
Lo único que le tranquilizaba era pensar en que tenía la posibilidad de no recordar nada cuando despertase. Todo sería mucho más sencillo. De todas formas, aunque le apeteciese hacer algo con ella en el sueño, no podía. Se suponía que era su hermano.

Mirase donde mirase, había obstaculos, y no lo soportaba. Inspiró profundamente con la esperanza de deshacer la ansiedad que sentía en su pecho pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — se incorporó al ver a Crabbe y Goyle irrumpiendo la calma. No eran ni las seis. ¿Qué narices querrían?

— Draco, Draco. Tenemos buenas noticias— Crabbe estaba eufórico. Su rostro irradiaba una felicidad absoluta. Se sentó en la cama junto al rubio.

A Draco se le erizó el vello de la nuca. La primera vez que fueron a buscarle en esas circunstancias, terminaron entrando en el cuarto de Granger, robando su ropa interior y participando en una competición de BMX. La segunda vez fue una batalla de gallos. ¿Qué cojones iba a ser lo próximo?

— ¿Y bien?— se impacientó al ver que el jodido gorila no abría la bocaza.

— Goyle díselo tú— comentó mirando a Gregory.

Goyle se mantuvo en silencio.

— Espera, tengo una idea mejor— sugirió— Se lo enseñaremos.

El rubio enarcó una ceja. ¿Enseñarle el qué? Su preocupación crecía por momentos.

— Coge una silla y acércate— dijo aproximándose al escritorio de la habitación, sentándose en una silla y encendiendo un cachivache _muggle._

Desde que Draco depertó siendo un Granger, había visto ese aparato _muggle_ en su habitación pero hasta ese momento no se había preocupado de usarlo. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo narices funcionaba.

— Está bien— resopló cogiendo una silla que había junto a la puerta y acercándose a él. Crabbe se levantó de la cama y se aproximó a ellos, quedándose de pie, cruzado de brazos.

Cuando el ordenador estuvo encendido, Goyle se metió en internet.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Draco intentaba parecer desinteresado, aunque realmente no lo estaba.

— Meterme en la red social para enseñarte una conversación.

— ¿Red social?— ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y cómo iba a enseñarle una conversación? Prefería mantenerse callado y observar. Era lo mejor.

— ¡Aquí está! — exclamó sin parar de clickear con el ratón— Lee esto. Es de ayer.

Draco, arrastrando la silla, se aproximó un poco más y fijó la vista en un texto:

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**

_¡Hola bombón!_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_¿Quiénes sois vosotros?_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**

_Gregory y Vincent. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Tienes fotos?_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Vaya…qué lanzados…pues del centro de Londres, ¿y vosotros?_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**  
**  
**_¿En serio? Nosotros tambiénajshdgjdh… ¡Crabbe por Dios, deja que escriba yo!_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_¿Estáis buenos?_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**

_Ehh sí… pero hoy no hemos entrado en el chat por nosotros… digamos que tenemos un amigo._

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Ahh, ya veo, ¿buscáis una chica para vuestro amigo?_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**

_¡Sí, sí, sí! (ahora soy Crabbe), que Goyle es un pesado. El pobre de nuestro amigo no se ha estrenado aún y a este paso va a terminar virgen a los cuarenta. ¡No lo podemos permitir!_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_¡Ohh! :O ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**  
**  
**_Pues como nosotros, quince. ¿Tú cuántos tienes Mila?_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Quince también, pero ya no soy virgen je je, ¿vuestro amigo es guapo?_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**  
**  
**_¿No eres virgen? Estupendo, así le enseñas jo jo, Bueno…él es guapo… sí, pero es un poco borde._

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Yo le quito rápidamente las tonterías de la cabeza. Describídmelo físicamente o… mejor, ¿me podéis enviar alguna foto?_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**

_Primero pásanos tú una, (vuelvo a ser Goyle). Es que no nos fiamos mucho… ya sabes por Internet hay muchos farsantes..._

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Está bien, aquí os la dejo. ARCHIVO JPG- 1,13 MB __Aceptar __Cancelar_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**  
**  
**_ARCHIVO JPG COMPLETADO._

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_¿Qué os parezco? ^^_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**  
**  
**_¿Esas tetas son de verdad o de plástico?_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Ehmm... de verdad._

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**  
**  
**_¡Joder!, pues estás muy buena. Menudo par de melones tienes. La naturaleza ha sido muy generosa contigo. Creo que le vas a gustar a Draco._

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Genial, pero pasadme una foto de él. A ver si va a ser un cardo._

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**

_No, no... No es ningún cardo. Toma, ya verás... ARCHIVO JPG- 1,67 MB. __Aceptar __Cancelar_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_ARCHIVO JPG COMPLETADO_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**

_¿Y bien?_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_¡Ayyyyyyyyy! ¡Me encantaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Mila se relame* ¿Cuándo quedamos? ¿Dónde? ¿Y a qué hora?_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**  
**  
**_Hmm… ¿mañana te va bien? Sobre las nueve de la noche. Podríamos ir a cenar._

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_¿Podríamos? ¿Qué pasa?¿ Vais a venir vosotros?_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**

_Sí...es que no queremos dejarlo solo en la primera cita. A ver si nosotros lo animamos a que se lance, ¿te parece bien?_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Bueno… es vuestro amigo. Vosotros lo conocéis mejor que yo :B_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**  
**  
**_¡Genial entonces! Podemos quedar directamente en el restaurante._

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Vale pero… ¿cuál es el restaurante?_

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**  
**  
**_''Salamacám Jisam Hamalahám''. El de los kebabs. ¿Lo conoces?_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_¡Ah sí! Ya sé cuál es. ¡Allí la comida está muy buena! Estoy deseando que sea mañana._

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**  
**  
**_¡Y nosotros! Bueno guapa, te dejamos que nos vamos a dar una vuelta (ahora somos los dos), por cierto, tráete el vestido que llevas en la foto. Seguro que Draco se pone cachondo cuando te vea._

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Ehh… lo buscaré. Nos vemos mañana._

**Crabbe y Goyle… :D no penséis mal, ¡Nos gustan las tías y somos unos sex machines! dice:**

_Venga preciosa. Un besito de parte de los sex machines ;)_

**Muñequita de todos… (Mila)…juguetito de nadie dice:**

_Muaaaackk: D_

**_-Último mensaje recibido a las 17.43-_**

Draco no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. No, no, no. Crabbe y Goyle habían perdido totalmente el juicio. No había duda. ¿Buscarle una tía sin preguntarle? ¡Estaban locos!

— ¡¿Pero en qué cojones estabais pensando retrasados?!— ladró levantándose de la silla dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo a cualquiera de los dos, pero en ese momento un pensamiento le hizo quedarse completamente paralizado.**  
**  
''_ El pobre de nuestro amigo no se ha estrenado aún y a este paso va a terminar virgen a los cuarenta.''_

Oh, _No_, _ni de coña_. ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!

—Venga Draco, ¡Esta es tu oportunidad de estrenarte! Mira, voy a abrir el archivo para enseñarte la foto de…— hizo click y apareció la imagen de una chica muy sexy con un mini vestido negro.

— ¡Dejadme en paz!— gritó furioso— ¡Joder que yo no soy virgen! Si he follado dos veces con Pansy.

Los gorilas se miraron y soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ni en tus sueños más salvajes! ¿Cómo va a acostarse Pansy contigo? Si a ella le gustan las mujeres.

Draco cada vez estaba más traumatizado. Que Pansy fuese del otro bando era lo de menos, pero él... ¿sin desvirgar? ¡NO! Imposible. Además, él sabía hacerlo de maravilla. No tenía por qué hacerles caso. Y por si fuera poco, si esa conversación era del día anterior quería decir… que en unas cuantas horas sería la cita. ¡Por Circe! Si ya estaba confuso con el tema de Granger, ¿ahora los dos subnormales de turno aparecían con una desesperada?

— Draco reacciona— habló Crabbe zarandeándole el hombro— Que ya mismo tenemos que estar en el restaurante. Vamos a avisar a tu hermana también. Ya sabes, así nosotros nos quedamos con Hermione— babeó un poco al pronunciar su nombre— y tú te quedas con la buenorra de las tetas gordas. Te estamos haciendo un favor.

— Pero, pero — Malfoy cerró la boca. Era una auténtica gilipollez pero pensándolo bien… si pasaba un rato con la tía de la foto quizás se olvidaba de Granger. Así se daría cuenta de que todo era una falsa ilusión. De hecho, durante toda la pesadilla no había visto a más tías (a excepción de la comadreja y compañía, pero eso no contaba). Quizá lo de tener una cita no era tan mala idea— Está bien— farfulló molesto.

— Mira lo que hemos traído— sonrió Goyle sacando una cámara de su bolsillo— Vamos a hacerte fotos con Mila.

— ¿Qué? Ni pensarlo— masculló el rubio.

— Venga, así tu cita con Mila estará inmortalizada para siempre— Crabbe le dio un codazo mirándolo de forma picarona.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. _Fantástico_. Sabía que iban a insistir hasta que él perdiese la paciencia y les diese la razón.

— Haced lo que os dé la gana— entornó los ojos— pero como volváis a planear algo más a mis espaldas, preparaos.

Los dos gorilas asintieron como locos y todos fueron a la habitación de Hermione para contarle la noticia.

_10 minutos más tarde..._

— ¿En-enserio vais a sacarle fotos?— tartamudeó atónita después de haber escuchado toda la historia. Aunque en cierto modo se alegraba por su hermano. Con un poco de suerte empezaría a salir con esa tal Mila y tendrían sexo. Hasta ella lo había hecho con Blaise y sabía que por eso Draco estaba tan furioso. Porque en el fondo tenía envidia— ¡Aparta la cámara!— se sonrojó al ver que Goyle no dejaba de fotografiarla. _¡Maldita sea! _Y ella con ropa cutre de estar por casa.

— Es parte del reportaje— Gregory había encontrado la excusa perfecta para tener muchas fotos de Hermione. Las colgaría por todo su cuarto...

— ¿No pretenderás subirlas a Internet verdad?— Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y Goyle tragó saliva. Era mejor no contar la verdad… se las pasaría a todos sus amigos para que viesen lo guapa que era su futura novia.

— Ehh, claro que no…— disimuló desviando la mirada en otra dirección— ¿Te vienes o no? No queremos hacer esperar a Mila.

Hermione rodó los ojos y fijo la vista en su hermano que la miraba suplicante.

Aunque Draco quisiese olvidarse de ella, prefería no estar solo con la desesperada._ Sí_, la dichosa Mila estaba muy buena pero era capaz de ser una psicópata. No se fiaba mucho.

— Valee…— bufó la leona molesta— Esperad en el salón. Me visto y ahora bajo.

Los gorilas asintieron y cogieron del brazo al rubio para ir a la planta baja. Llevaban un rato sentados en el sofá y Draco comenzaba a desesperarse. No porque Granger estuviese tardando mucho, sino porque Goyle no dejaba de sacarle fotos con la estúpida cámara. Con un poco de suerte se le caía y se hacía añicos.

_Ojalá…_

Cuando Hermione bajó con un vestidito de verano rojo de tirantes y los labios pintados del mismo color, Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva.

_Joder._

JODER.

Debía pensar en la acosadora. En cosas desagradables. No podía empalmarse pensando en ella.

_Ni muerto._

Intentando no mirarla mucho (algo que no consiguió porque sus ojos se desviaban hacia ella instintivamente), salió el primero de la casa, dejándolos a todos atrás. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el restaurante pero ya lo encontraría.

— ¡Draco! ¡Qué por ahí no es!— exclamó Goyle haciendo que se girase— ¡Deja de hacer tonterías!

El rubio lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y vio que continuaba fotografiándole. ¿Es que acaso iba a seguir dando el coñazo el resto de la tarde? De muy mal humor se acercó a ellos y comenzó a seguir sus pasos. Hermione se aproximó a él y se agarró de su brazo.

— Oye— murmuró intentando no captar la atención de Goyle ahora que parecía estar sacando fotos a los coches que pasaban por la calle.

— Qué quieres Granger— contestó fríamente. Tenía que ser lo más distante posible.

— No creo que esta noche pase nada, pero si vas a hacer algo con esa chica… en fin, puedo darte algún consejo.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Tú? ¿Dándome consejos?_¡¿A MÍ?!— _rio sarcástico— Venga Granger, precisamente tú no eres la más indicada para hablar sobre ese tema. No es que tengas mucha experiencia, por no decir ninguna.

Hermione resopló indignada. Estaba claro que su hermano no aceptaba que ella _sí_ hubiese tenido sexo.

— Pues cuando lo fastidies todo, no vengas lloriqueándome— masculló sin soltarle del brazo.

— Tranquila Granger, si hago algo, será _de todo_ menos fastidiar— Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a que lo tratasen como un mojigato inexperto. Que fuese virgen en el sueño no quería decir nada. Seguía siendo él. _Draco Malfoy_. Al menos tenía la conciencia tranquila.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, los gorilas se detuvieron en la entrada y Hermione y Draco se quedaron junto a ellos. No había ni rastro de Mila.

— Empezamos bien— se quejó Draco— La desesperada llega tarde.

— Tiene que estar a punto de llegar— dijo Crabbe mirando en todas direcciones pero no había casi nadie por la calle. Un par de abuelitas y una niña algo rechoncha que caminaba hacia ellos.

Draco miró buscando a la chica de la foto pero no la veía. Fijó la vista en la _gorila_ que cada vez se acercaba más a ellos y se quedó blanco como la pared.

— ¿Qu- qué cojones hace ella aquí? — tartamudeó al ver a Millicent Bulstrode.

Crabbe, Goyle y Hermione lo miraron extrañados. Ellos no conocían a esa chica. ¿Cómo es que Draco hablaba como si supiese quien era? ¿Quizá había tenido una aventura con ella? Sentían repelús solo de imaginárselo.

— ¡Ayyyyyyyyy! ¡Tú eres Dracoooooooo!— exclamó como una loca abalanzándose sobre él, provocando que perdiese el equilibrio y casi se cayese al suelo.

El rubio no podía ni respirar_. ¡Qué asco por Circe!_

— ¿Quién eres tú?— resopló Goyle molesto. Mila estaba a punto de aparecer y esa loca les iba a fastidiar el plan.

— Pues…— se apartó del rubio algo nerviosa…— soy… amiga de Mila. Es que ella se ha puesto enferma y… me ha dicho que viniese yo.

Draco entornó los ojos. _Sí… claro._

_Mila- Millicent- Mila-Millicent. Era más que evidente, joder._

Ya podía imaginarse el resto de la noche. Ella restregándose contra él como un puto gato en celo.

Crabbe y Goyle eran tan bobos que acabaron creyéndose todas las mentiras que salían por la boca de Millicent pero Hermione la miraba de arriba abajo asqueada. Ella _sí_ se había percatado de toda la farsa. _¡Pero de qué iba esa estúpida!_ No estaba dispuesta a que le tomase el pelo a su hermano de esa forma.

— Bueno pues qué remedio— resopló Goyle molesto guardando la cámara. ¿Para qué iba a seguir sacando fotos? Pasaba de fotografiar a ese callo malayo— Entremos entonces. Dile a Mila que se mejore.

Millicent tragó saliva y bajó la vista por tal de no mirarle a la cara.

— Sí, s-sí— tartamudeó— Se lo diré. Ehh…¡Vamos!

Sin más dilación, se adelantó y abrió la puerta del restaurante, entrando con Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione los siguió pero el rubio la cogió del brazo impidiendo que pudiese continuar.

— Granger, escúchame— masculló estresado— No me dejes solo con esa loca.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le peinó un poco el pelo con la mano.

— Ya me he dado cuenta— farfulló. Desde luego ella estaba casi más molesta que su hermano— Tiene una cara muy dura, pero no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que se acerque a ti.

Draco suspiró un poco aliviado y la soltó del brazo.

— Eso espero.

Hermione le sonrió intentando apaciguarle un poco y cuando entraron en el restaurante, se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo con los demás. El salón estaba decorado de una forma algo extraña y una música en un idioma desconocido no dejaba de resonar en unos pequeños altavoces que había colgados por las paredes. Al fondo, junto a la cocina se encontraban los lavabos y varios camareros iban de un lado a otro.  
Draco se sentó junto a Hermione pero desgraciadamente a su otro lado estaba Mila para hacerle la cena más _interesante._

''O agobiante''— pensaba él.

— Bueno, supuestamente eres amiga de Mila, pero no nos has dicho cómo te llamas— Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina. Desde luego iba a hacer que esa estúpida pasase un mal rato.

— Eh… pues Hannah, me llamo Hannah— balbuceó cada vez más nerviosa. Las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a caer por su frente la delataban. Los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta eran Crabbe y Goyle. Estaban más pendientes de la boca de Hermione. Les resultaba tan atractiva con ese color rojo... y esos labios que parecían cerezas...

— Ah, entiendo— Hermione sonrió falsamente— y dinos _Hannah_— dijo pronunciando enfáticamente su nombre— ¿de qué conoces a Mila? ¿Y cómo sabías quién era Draco si tú no lo habías visto?

— Ehh, ehh— tartamudeó nerviosa, pero milagrosamente apareció uno de los camareros interrumpiendo la conversación. _Salvada._

Draco reía para sí mismo al ver como Granger se lanzaba a Millicent como una leona. Al fin y al cabo, eso era. Una Gryffindor. Y tenía que reconocer que verla defendiéndolo le hacía mucha gracia. Prefería centrar la vista en el mantel para que no viesen que prácticamente se estaba descojonando, pero la voz del camarero llamó mucho su atención. Le resultaba jodidamente familiar, como si la hubiese oído antes en algún sitio.

— ¿Qué qué qué qué v- vais a to-tomar?— tartamudeó casi sin poder hablar.

Draco alzó la vista y las pupilas se le dilataron. Por Circe, ¿QUIRRELL? ¿No estaba muerto?

Tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

A pesar de que ahora Quirrell era _muggle,_ seguía llevando el turbante, algo que desde luego le quedaba lamentablemente mal porque en conjunto con el traje blanco y negro de camarero que llevaba, no pegaba en absoluto. Parecía un muñeco sacado de un cuento de terror.

— ¿Cuál es la especialidad de la casa?— preguntó Crabbe relamiéndose como un tigre hambriento.

— Te-te-ten-nemos K-kebab Durum, pe-pe- pero el p-pla-plato especial d-de la ca-ca-casa es la Ko-ko-ko-kofta picante— suspiró después de soltar toda la frase. Tenía que concentrarse mucho para no tardar en hablar. El jefe lo podría despedir.

— Pues yo quiero eso— cerró la carta sin mirarla.

Goyle alzó las cejas.

— Crabbe, no deberías— lo advirtió— ya sabes que tú y el picante no sois muy buenos amigos.

— Pero por una vez no pasa nada— soltó una risita— además, el plato tampoco será muy grande, ¿verdad?— alzó la vista para mirar al camarero.

Quirrell tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tenían que preguntar tanto?

— Sí-sí-sí cla-cla-claro— luego miró a Draco y vio que lo observaba riéndose por lo bajo. ¿Ese rubio oxigenado se estaba burlando de él?

Draco, Hermione, Millicent y Goyle miraron la carta y cuando hubieron decidido lo que iban a tomar (platos con nombres muy raros), Quirrell se marchó en dirección a la cocina. Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Mila amenazadoramente.

Draco estaba sentado entre ellas pero notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Al menos, con Granger a su lado acribillando a Millicent con esas miradas, se sentía protegido. La loca esa no se atrevería a tocarle.

Después de un rato, Quirrell apareció con unas bandejas con toda la comida. Crabbe se relamió al notar el delicioso olor que desprendía la Kofta picante. Parecía un plato suculento. Goyle lo miró y movió la cabeza de lado a lado rodando a los ojos. Qué estúpido que era…

— Que aproveche— sonrió Hermione cogiendo un trozo de carne y llevándoselo a la boca.

Draco puso una mueca de asco al ver la comida. El jamás se había metido una bazofia como esa en la boca. Estaba acostumbrado a que los elfos domésticos le sirviesen en Malfoy Manor manjares suculentos y en comparación con eso… en fin, sin comentarios.

Viendo que era inútil quejarse, comenzó a comer. Mila también había pedido lo mismo que él. Parecía que imitaba todo lo que él hacía.

_Qué coñazo de tía.  
_  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Crabbe había engullido todo el plato a una velocidad de record Guinness, pero su expresión era algo extraña. Un sonido estridente sonó por debajo de la mesa haciendo que todos centrasen la vista en él atónitos.

— Crabbe por Dios— le dio un codazo Goyle— ¿Cómo te atreves a tirarte un pedo delante de Hermione? Qué vergüenza.

El gorila se crujía los nudillos y sudaba como un pollo.

— Es el estómago— masculló en un susurro.

— Te lo advertí— suspiró aburrido— Anda, ve al baño. Te esperamos.

Crabbe no se lo pensó más, retiró la silla y salió corriendo todo lo rápido que le permitieron las piernas en dirección al cuarto de baño. Draco no sabía a dónde mirar. Se iba a morir de la risa y más cuando Hermione aprovechó el momento y se sentó en la silla vacía del gorila, quedando frente a Millicent.

— Bueno Mila— puso los codos en la mesa apoyando el rostro en un puño cerrado— Ahora que estamos cara a cara, cuéntamelo todo.

Millicent parpadeó muy rápido y notó como su respiración se volvía entrecortada. Estaba totalmente perdida.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de baño, Crabbe había terminado de _desahogarse_ y estaba lavándose las manos. El jabón era de melocotón. Su olor favorito, pero tenía ciertas manías compulsivas. Cada vez que se lavaba las manos, tenía que echarse jabón siete veces.

_¿Por qué siete? Porque eran las adecuadas._

Al tener las manos completamente mojadas y teniendo en cuenta de que el lavabo estaba prácticamente pegado al water, el tarro de cristal que contenía el jabón se le escurrió y cayó dentro del inodoro, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

— ¡Oh, no!— exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro. ¿Qué hacía? No podía dejar eso ahí. Esos cristales rotos. ¿Cómo se deshacía de ellos?

Miró en todas direcciones y vio la cisterna.

_ESO ERA._

Con suerte, el agua arrastraría los cristales, y no quedarían pruebas del delito.

Lamentablemente, Crabbe no es que fuera muy inteligente y sin pensárselo mucho, tiró de la cisterna.

¿Y qué pasa cuando el agua y una gran cantidad de jabón se mezclan?

_Nada bueno._

Comenzó a salir espuma de la taza del water y Crabbe se llevó las manos a la cabeza, bamboleándose de un lado a otro. ¿Qué narices iba a hacer? La espuma no paraba de salir por el retrete, comenzando a caer al suelo_. ¡NO, NO, NO!_ Tenía que detenerlo como fuese.

Por otro lado, Hermione continuaba haciendo preguntas.

—Y si supuestamente Mila está enferma en su casa, ¿Cuándo te ha enseñado la foto de Draco? ¿Eh, eh?

Millicent fue a responder pero vio que al fondo, comenzaba a salir agua y mucha espuma por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de baño. _¡Sí!_ ¡Haría que los demás centrasen su atención en aquello para que la desgreñada dejase de preguntarle!

— ¡Mirad!— señaló con el dedo— ¿Ahí no está Crabbe?

Hermione la miró con odio pero al girar el rostro y ver… bueno, ver la catástrofe que se avecinaba, palideció.

— Draco, Draco— lo zarandeó— Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente.

— Espera fuera con los demás, Granger. Voy a buscar al retrasado este.

Malfoy, que parecía haberse dado cuenta del percal, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, fue al cuarto de baño y llamó a la puerta.

— Crabbe, ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! — Era mejor que se largasen de allí cuanto antes. A saber qué les ocurría si el tartaja de Quirrell los pillaba.

El gorila abrió la puerta lleno hasta arriba de espuma. Tenía por los brazos, piernas e incluso en la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho para terminar así? Parecía un muñeco de nieve. Prefirió no preguntar y lo cogió del brazo, arrastrándolo a la entrada del restaurante donde los esperaban los demás. La espuma y el agua corrían por todo el suelo y las personas que estaban sentadas en las mesas se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía. En ese preciso instante, Quirrell salió de la cocina y se quedó blanco.

— ¡QUÉ-QUÉ-QUÉ HAB-B-ÉIS HEC-CHO!— gritó encendiéndose como una bombilla, pero al ver que todos salían corriendo de allí sin haber pagado no dudó en ir tras ellos.

— ¡Corre Draco!— gritaba Hermione tirando de su brazo mientras volvían a su casa.

— ¡A DO-DO-DÓNDE VAIS S-SIN PAGAR! ¡VO-VOLVED AQUÍ O LLAMARÉ A LA PO-PO-PO-PO-POLICÍA!— chillaba a todo pulmón pero el turbante se le desenrolló de la cabeza, se le enredó en las piernas y se tropezó, estampándose contra una farola.

— ¡Tengo flato!— exclamaba Goyle sin dejar de correr.

— ¡Pues te jodes! ¡No podemos parar ahora imbécil!— Draco ni siquiera se giró para mirarle. Gracias a Circe, Millicent no tenía resistencia alguna y se había quedado atrás. Tenían que marcharse antes de que los alcanzase.

Hermione era la única que corría a su lado y no dejaba de reír. Era la primera vez que se iba de un sitio sin pagar, pero la situación lo requería. ¡Además, la comida era una mierda!

Al menos se habían librado de la estúpida esa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Goyle y Crabbe se despidieron pero Gregory metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cámara de fotos.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— preguntó Draco al ver que se la daba.

— Quédatela— sonrió sacando el carrete que ya se había terminado. Era lo que le interesaba a él. Tener las fotos de Hermione— Las fotos me las quedo yo de recuerdo, pero la cámara es un regalo para ti.

— _Qué emocionante_— ironizó el rubio arrebatándosela de las manos y guardándosela en el bolsillo. Desde luego no pensaba utilizar ese cachivache en su vida.

Cuando los gorilas se fueron, Hermione y Draco entraron en la casa. Se escuchaba el sonido de una televisión desde arriba, lo que indicaba que los señores Granger estaban en el dormitorio relajándose después de un duro día de trabajo.

— Oye— Hermione tiró del brazo del rubio al ver que se disponía a marcharse a su habitación— ¿Estás bien?

Draco la miró confuso.

— Sí Granger, estoy bien. ¿Por qué?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Le resultaba incómodo hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. Después de todo su hermano estaría triste.

— ¿No estás decepcionado?— la leona lo soltó— Me refiero a que esperabas que Mila fuese físicamente de una forma y bueno… que te ha mentido Draco.

— No es que me haya hecho mucha _ilusión_ Granger, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Los retrasados de Crabbe y Goyle han sido los que se han encargado de toda esta porquería— se quejó. Él jamás iba a estar decepcionado por una gilipollez semejante.

— Pero es que ellos querían ayudarte— insistió Hermione. Sabía que su hermano necesitaría desahogarse.

— No tienen porqué ayudarme Granger— le espetó malhumorado volviéndose a girar para marcharse a su habitación a dormir— No lo necesito. Sé apañármelas yo solo y además, no soy virgen.

Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿Pero cuándo demonios iba a admitir que aún no se había estrenado?

— Sé que es duro— suspiró— pero tienes que aceptar de una maldita vez que _sí_ lo eres.

— _Claro, claro_— dijo sarcásticamente levantando la mano mientras subía las escaleras. Prefería seguirle la corriente y que lo dejase tranquilo. Necesitaba relajarse un poco pero sobre todo, recapacitar.

Cuando entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta, se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no tenía con quién hacerlo. Bueno sí, Granger, pero precisamente con ella era con la que no podía hablar de ese tema. ¿Qué iba a decirle?— _Mira Granger, que todo esto es una pesadilla, tú no eres mi hermana y creo que me gustas._

Ni de coña.

Al manicomio de cabeza con Wilson y recibiendo martillazos las veinticuatro horas del día. No era un futuro muy bueno desde luego.

Se incorporó para quitarse la ropa y vio que el ordenador seguía en marcha. Crabbe y Goyle lo habían dejado encendido. Se acercó con la intención de apagarlo y vio que la red social estaba abierta y había una lista con un montón de nombres. Por algún absurdo motivo, retiró la silla y se sentó.  
Si hablaba con alguno de esos desconocidos, se desahogaría. Podría contarle su problema y nadie se enteraría.

Echó un vistazo a todos los nombres de la lista para ver con quién podía hablar y uno le llamó la atención.

_''Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras''_

Draco había visto a Goyle usando el teclado para escribir y más o menos sabía hacerlo, aunque se sentía frustrado porque sus dedos iban tecleando a paso de tortuga.

Después de un largo rato intentando averiguar cómo narices funcionaba el cacharro ese, optó por dejar su nombre a secas y pinchó con el ratón sobre _el_ _chico solitario_.

**Draco dice:**

_¿Quién coño eres?_

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:  
**  
_¿Draco? ¿Qué Draco eres?_

**Draco dice:**

_A ti no te importa. ¿Me vas a decir quién eres o no?_

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:  
**

_No soy nadie. Solo un chico solitario, que intenta hablar con la chica de la que está enamorado, pero ella no está conectada ahora mismo._

**Draco dice:**

_Ahh, me vas a hacer llorar. ¿Te ha dejado plantado? Ja Ja Ja_

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_Eres un imbécil._

**Draco dice:**

_Lo sé. Ella me lo dice muy a menudo._

_**Soy ese chico...(Ausente)**_

**Draco dice:**

_¿Estás ahí?_

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_Sí, es que todavía no sé escribir muy bien y tardo un poco. No hace mucho que me he comprado el ordenador. Nunca había usado un aparato de estos. ¿Quién es ella?_  
**  
Draco dice:**

Hmm...es una pregunta difícil de contestar. Mi hermana, supongo. Yo tampoco había usado nunca un trasto de estos, pero la verdad es que no está mal.

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_¿Tu hermana? ¿Te llevas mal con ella? _

**Draco dice:**

_Antes sí, pero ahora..._

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_¿Ahora qué?_

**Draco dice:**

_Creo que me gusta._

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_¡OMG! Eso es muy preocupante. ¡Sería incesto! ¿Ella lo sabe?_

**Draco dice:**

_Pues claro que no, imbécil._

**Soy ese chico...(Ausente)**

**Draco dice:**

_¿A dónde narices te has ido? _

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_No pienso hablar contigo si vas a llamarme imbécil._

**Draco dice:**

_Está bien, idiota._

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_Eres un capullo._

**Draco dice:**

_Gracias. Cada vez me gusta más este cacharro._

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_Ja ja ja ja ja ja. Bueno, ya en serio. Lo de tu hermana es mentira, ¿no?_

**Draco dice:**

_¿Realmente crees que si fuera mentira estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo?_

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_No lo sé, eres un poco raro._

**Draco dice:**

_Últimamente todo el mundo cree que estoy loco. _

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_..._

**Draco dice:**

_¿Qué coño ha significado eso? _

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_Hombre si te gusta tu hermana... muy cuerdo no creo que estés ehh..._

**Draco dice:**

_Cojonudo. En realidad no estoy loco. Lo que pasa es que hoy ha sido una mierda de día, y quería hablar con alguien._

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_Hoy tampoco ha sido un día bueno para mí. He tenido que ir al hospital a ver a mis padres. _

**Draco dice:**

_¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se van a morir o qué?_

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_No, pero nunca saldrán de allí... prefiero no hablar de eso. Cuéntame lo tuyo.  
_**  
Draco dice:**

_Está bien. Unos amigos míos, Crabbe y Goyle han venido a buscarme diciendo que me habían conseguido una cita con una tía que supuestamente estaba muy buena. Me entero de que curiosamente soy virgen, precisamente yo y por si fuera poco, la supuesta tía con la que habíamos quedado, ha resultado ser un engendro.  
Supongo que lo único bueno que ha sucedido en toda la maldita tarde es que Granger ha estado de mi parte._

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_Ohh vaya... ¿Granger? ¿Ella es tu hermana?_

**Draco dice:**

_Sí, ¿por qué?_

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_No, no, por nada, por nada... sigue contándome._

**Draco dice:**

_Pues supongo que ella me gusta, y no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo. Se supone que antes la odiaba por ser diferente a mí, pero ya no. Estoy confuso. Inmerso en una jodida pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar...  
La única esperanza que tengo es no recordar nada cuando vuelva a la realidad._

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_Estás hecho polvo por lo que veo. _

**Draco dice:**

_Quizás me ha gustado desde siempre y nunca lo he querido reconocer. No lo sé, sinceramente. _

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_Bueno, ahora yo te voy a contar lo que me ha pasado a mí._

**Draco dice:**

_Y una mierda. Yo me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado y hasta los cojones de escribir. Ahí te quedas retrasado. _

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_Eres un egoísta de mierda. Me has hecho que me trague toda tu porquería y ahora te vas, dejándome plantado. Estás enfermo. ¿No te da vergüenza estar enamorado de tu hermana? Ya sé que es muy guapa pero..._

**Draco dice:**

_Un momento, yo no te he dicho en ningún momento que es guapa. ¿Cómo coño lo sabes?_

**Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras dice:**

_..._

**Draco dice:**

_¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!_

_El usuario ''Soy ese chico. Ese chico solitario que te acompaña en las noches más oscuras'' se ha desconectado._

****Draco arrancó el teclado furioso y lo arrojó contra la pared destrozándolo.

— ¡Me cago en ese desgraciado!— Estaba preocupado. Jodidamente preocupado. Estaba seguro de que ese subnormal conocía a Granger y ahora se había enterado de su secreto.  
Tenía que tranquilizarse por Circe. Era una pesadilla. Lo mejor era irse a dormir. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas. Ese tío no podía saber quién era ella.

Mientras tanto, Neville Longbottom permanecía sentado frente a la pantalla del ordenador, atónito y con la mandíbula desencajada. Hacía unos días que se había comprado un aparato _muggle_ para poder hablar con Hermione. Le gustaba desde hacía tiempo y no sabía como conseguir acercarse a ella un poco más. Pero aún no habían hablado.

Lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado era que fuese a charlar con su hermano. Al ver el nombre de Draco había sospechado, pero no creía que fuese él. Sin embargo, cuando dijo Granger... sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Apagó la pantalla con manos temblorosas y se levantó de la silla lentamente. Sin duda, estaba en estado de _shock._

_¿Qué demonios iba a pasar si alguien se enteraba de ese escándalo?_

* * *

**Jajajajaja madre mía la que se va a formar! Por Merlín bendito! Neville chateando con Malfoy! XDDDD Quirrell de camarero y Millicent Bulstrode de acosadora! jajajajaja He puesto el nombre de Catfish a este capítulo por el hecho de que lo de Mila era una mentira como una catedral de grande xDD No sé si habréis visto ese programa, pero va de eso. De mentiras en la red.**

**Teniendo en cuenta de que por esa época no había facebook (están en 1995), busqué por internet y la red que se solía usar en ese momento era Classmates.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a: UnaQueLee, Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, Connie1, Bloddy cherry, KUBL, CoposdeHielo, Luladark, LucyTheMarauder, Vale Malfoy, merylune, Rosyr, BlackDreamQueen, Gabi Malfoy, BlueJoy y Alesz.**

**PREGUNTA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**¿Qué va a pasar? Elegid dos.**

**A) Una persona muy especial va a visitar la casa de los Granger.**  
**B) Harry se esconderá en el armario de Draco, esperando a que vuelva por la noche para darle una sorpresa.**  
**C) Hermione tendrá que hacer una compra urgente.**  
**D) Lucius se enterará del plan de Harry y también se esconderá en el armario.**  
**E) Draco estará enganchado a internet y se pasará las veinticuatro horas chateando.**

**Un beso muy grande, tyna fest :D**


End file.
